La belle-fille de l'espionne
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Suite de "La fille du colocataire" ! Attention, durant la saison trois ! Elle vit désormais avec son père et la copine de celui-ci. Elle s'est rapproché de Mycroft Holmes et a une relation privilégié avec Sherlock Holmes, le détective consultant. Elle est aussi très impulsive, sarcastique, culotté, solitaire et parfois cynique ! Je suis nulle pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

**La belle-fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 1, le retour du colocataire._

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fiction (qui est un Mycroft/Elizabeth)**

**Si vous n'avez jamais lu "La fille du colocataire", vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Je réponds a toutes les reviews et à toute les questions que vous voulez poster aux personnages !**

**Je rappelle que je ne fêterais mes 15 ans que dans trois mois et qu'ici, El en a 16. Donc j'espère très sincèrement que je la joue encore bien dans sa manière de "penser".**

******************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je me coiffe devant mon miroir, souriant à la photo de mon père et moi. Elle a été prise pour mes seize ans, il y a trois mois de ça... il n'avait pas encore cette affreuse moustache.

Idiot dort encore, sur le tee-shirt de Sherlock, lui-même étalé sur le lit. Je le caresse doucement et vais dans la cuisine.

– Bonjour El', me sourit Mary.

Je lui souris en retour et m'assois, toujours en silence. Je n'ai jamais été du matin et le lundi encore moins. Mary me sert un jus d'orange et je la remercie du bout des lèvres.

Je l'aime assez bien, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. En fait, je m'en voulais d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère qui soit en couple avec mon père.

– Bonjour chérie, sourit d'ailleurs mon père en tentant de m'embrasser la joue.

Chérie.

Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis et « ma chérie » ou juste « chérie » sont devenus mes surnoms.

- Recule, je dis froidement.

Il obéit, sachant pertinemment que tant qu'il aura cette moustache il a interdiction de me prendre dans ses bras ou de me faire la bise.

- Elizabeth…, soupire-t-il en embrassant Mary avant de se servir des céréales.

- Tant que tu continueras de ressembler à un commissaire américain, tu as interdiction de m'approcher.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir seize ans ?

- C'est toi qui a raté treize ans de ma vie, pas moi.

Mary sourit légèrement et mon père se crispe en s'asseyant.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez-vous, nous dit-elle en se levant. A ce soir, John.

Ils échangent une dernière fois leurs salives avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

- C'est aujourd'hui alors ? je demande à mon père.

Il hoche lentement la tête et mon cœur se serre.

Il va la demander en mariage.

Je me lève, mon toast à peine grignoté et part à l'école.

Demain je vais manger avec Mycroft dans un restaurant chic, comme chaque mardi sur deux depuis la mort de Sherlock. Jeudi je vais manger chez Miss Hudson, comme toutes les semaines, avant de passer un coup dans notre ancien appartement.

Je rejette mes cheveux en arrière.

Je devrais sérieusement songer à les couper, ils m'arrivent en dessous des omoplates. J'arrive à l'école et soupire en constatant que je suis seule.

De toute façon avec le GCSE _(Generale Certificate of Secondary Education) _ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de m'ennuyer. Je m'appuie contre la grille en prends mon cours de français.

Merlin, que je hais cette langue avec sa grammaire si compliquée... mais je donnerais mon bras droit pour entendre le professeur de français nous lire du Molière.

Monsieur Cox, épousez-moi.

Nous vivrons à Paris si vous voulez.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si j'avais le temps de me consacrer à une quelconque vie amoureuse !

Petit à petit, Shannon, Louis, Will et Rose arrivent.

Nous discutons avant de rentrer en cours.

En français, je vois la totalité des filles de ma classe bomber la poitrine, arquer leur dos pour faire ressortir leurs fesses et prendre des poses nonchalantes. Je manque d'éclater de rire mais écoute avec attention le cours.

Cox est grand, maigre, le visage taillé à la serpe, une éternelle barbe discrète, des cheveux châtains toujours impeccablement coiffés et des yeux bleus profonds. Il serait banal s'il n'avait pas tout le temps ce léger accent français qui en fait craquer plus d'une.

Je vois même Rose, pourtant en couple, se redresser légèrement.

Je baisse les yeux en souriant et fais l'exercice demandé.

Je sors vers 16 heures et vais à St-James Park.

Je m'assois sur un banc, et ferme les yeux. Le climat londonien est très clément pour un mois de janvier. Un peu trop, ça cache quelque chose.

Quelqu'un vient me faire de l'ombre mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux.

- Si vous voulez faire parasol, allez voir quelqu'un que ça intéresse, dis-je froidement.

On n'a pas idée d'emmerder quelqu'un dès le lundi.

- Je ne suis pas un parasol.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines à l'entente de cette voix. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux.

- …disait une voix d'outre tombe.

- Outre tombe,oui, c'est le mot, confirme Sherlock.

Je me redresse et ouvre enfin les yeux. Sherlock.

Il n'a pas l'air d'être sortit tout droit de The Walking Dead.

Je me lève et lui flanqua la gifle de sa vie avant de le rouer de coups sur le torse. Tout en sachant pertinemment que ces coups ne lui font rien du tout, dans les deux sens du terme.

- Connard ! Enfoiré ! Espèce d'égoïste ! Tu sais comme j'ai pleuré pour toi ?! As-tu la moindre idée de la culpabilité de Lestrade ?! Et d'Anderson ?! Et mon père ! J'ai dû ramasser mon père à la petite cuillère avant d'enfin pouvoir faire mon deuil sombre crétin !

Une fois ma colère passée, je fonds en larmes, dans ses bras, et je sens qu'il caresse timidement mes cheveux.

- Molly Hooper, je dis, voulant savoir si elle était au courant.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation.

- Oui.

- Mycro… Oh putain de bordel de merde, l'enfoiré !

Je me recule et serre les dents.

- C'était son idée, dit-il alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé.

En mode : _« J'accuse-Mon-Frère-Moi-Je-N'ai-Rien-Fais »._

- 10 livres que Papa va te frapper.

- Tenu.

Je le fixe, plutôt froidement, et puis je m'en vais.

Je rentre chez moi, seule et vais dans la cuisine où je me prends une canette de coca avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de me mettre au travail.

Vers 18 heures, mon père arrive. Si j'ai bien compris, Mary le rejoindra au restaurant.

S'il ne vient pas me voir, c'est que Sherlock n'est pas encore venu.

- Elizabeth ?

Je pousse la boule de poils noire qui roupille sur mes genoux et rejoins mon père.

- Mmh ?

- Tu sais faire un nœud de cravate ?

- Bien évidemment, quand je m'ennuie j'en tricote pour Idiot.

Il me fixe, cherchant à savoir si je suis sérieuse ou non.

- Non, Papa, je ne sais pas faire de nœuds de cravate.

Il hoche la tête et je le regarde galérer.

- Je hais cette moustache.

- Mary l'aime.

- Mary t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes aussi.

- Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse, tu as raté Œdipe, désolé.

Il se regarde dans le miroir.

- Il est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé, dit-il en me regardant dans le reflet.

- De quoi ?

- Vivre avec toi à tes six ans.

- Juste pour me voir t'aduler ?

- Exactement.

- Idiot, je grogne en allant dans ma chambre.

Je l'entends partir et retourne dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Je commande une pizza en tentant de ne pas écouter les sanglots de la voisine d'à côté et mets cherche un film de fille.

_Bridget Jones_

Excellente idée.

Je regarde mon film en mangeant ma pizza, comme une bienheureuse.

Je me transforme en paresseux.

Un paresseux heureux.

Vers 22 heures, la porte claque et mon père entre, visiblement furax.

- Tu savais ?!

- Je m'en doutais, dis-je simplement en faisant tourner un stylo entre mes doigts.

- Tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs.

Mary va dans la salle de bain, embrassant simplement ma joue en guise de bonsoir. Nous laissant en tête à tête.

Mon père soupir et s'assit en face de moi, en desserrant son nœud de cravate.

- Tu travailles encore ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

- Tu l'as frappé ?

- Oui.

- Je vois.

Nous échangeons un léger sourire.

Un bien pour un mal, avec la mort de Sherlock, la relation entre mon père et moi s'est nettement améliorée.

- Il va devoir me donner dix livres.

- J'en exige dix.

- Deux.

- Trois, insiste-t-il.

- Bien.

Il sourit, fier de sa négociation et je roule des yeux. Ma mère faisait du marketing et mes grands parents sont des commerçants à Casablanca.

Qui dit commerçant qui dit négociation.

Je l'ai dans le sang, tu ne peux pas jouer à ça avec moi, coco.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Pas toi ?

- Non,. Tu vois ça comme un mensonge, je vois ça comme un miracle.

Il me fixe en clignant des yeux.

- Tu crois aux miracles ?

- Je n'ai que seize ans.

Il me regarde aller dans ma chambre en silence, et il soupir de nouveau.

Pauvre petit Papa.

Petit.

C'est le mot.

Je souris légèrement et ferme la porte de ma chambre à clef avant de me déshabiller complètement. Je m'observe dans le miroir. J'ai grandis de quelques centimètres et je suis plus grande que Mary. Je voudrais bien une taille en plus au niveau de la poitrine mais ce n'est pas plus dérangeant que ça. Ce que je préfère chez moi ce sont mes jambes, longue. Je m'en tire plutôt bien, avec le teint de ma mère et les yeux de mon père.

Je continue de m'observer un court moment avant de mettre le tee-shirt que j'avais piqué à Sherlock et un short. Je m'allonge ensuite dans mon lit et prends mon téléphone.

_« Je viens te voir après-demain pour mes dix livres. –EW »_

_« Rends-moi mon tee-shirt. –SH »_

_« Non, je le garde, de toute façon il a mon odeur maintenant. –EW »_

_« Tu m'énerves déjà. –SH »_

_« Tu m'as manquée Sherlock. –EW »_

Il ne me répond pas et je pose mon téléphone en souriant. Je serre Idiot contre moi et m'endors en me disant que Mycroft va me le payer demain.

Il le savait, c'est dommage. Je commençais à apprécier nos rendez vous au restaurant. J'appréciais surtout le fait que mon père l'ignorait et que Mary se taisait.

La première fois où je lui ai proposé un restaurant, comme mon père ne faisait plus d'enquête, à moins que je ne fugue, je n'aurais plus jamais dû aller chez lui, il m'a fixée comme si c'était l'idée la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Puis il a accepté.

* * *

**C'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écris pour cette fiction (le chapitre trois va plaire à celles qui voulaient unn Elizabeth/Sherlock ;)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 2, les excuses du frère._

**Bonjour ! **

**Dans ce chapitre, petite altercation Mycroft/Elizabeth (je remercie ma bêta d'avoir corriger ce chapitre ainsi que le premier ^^).**

**Je n'ai, pour une fois, rien à dire...**

**Rapel :  
**

**Elizabeth vit désormais avec son père et Mary, les relations, sans être calamiteuse, ne sont pas excellente non plus. Elle va au restaurant avec Mycroft un jour sur deux et à Baker Street tout les jeudis. Elle vient tout juste d'apprendre le retour de Sherlock et l'a rué de coups avant de se blottir dans ses bras.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Moriarty :**

**OUIIIIIIIIIII ! Première review :D ! Alors, sa vengeance va être raccourcie par un élément perturbateur... :3**

**Marieeloise31 :**

**Merci !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Un commissaire américain ! Pour ceux qui connaissent "Monk", on dirait Stodelmeyer ! Oui, tout ce qu'il faut ;)**

**bc130woody :**

**Non, dis le moi, encore et encore... :3 ! Moi ? La grosse tête ? Noooon. x)**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Même pas, encore plus inattendu (mais pas très subtil x)) ! Un jour sur deux (ou sur trois) jusqu'au 6 septembre, et à partir de cette date, une fois par semaine :)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**IL EST LA ! :D**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Oui, enfin ;)**

**MMWH :**

**Il est là :D**

**********************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je me lève le lendemain et soupire en voyant que mon père et Mary dorment encore. Je m'habille, me grille un toast et le grignote en me dirigeant vers la station de métro.

Je mets mes écouteurs et regarde les gens encore à moitié ensommeillés entrer dans le wagon, traits tirés, cheveux à peine coiffé et pour la plupart, cernés.

Je souris et arrive à l'école devant laquelle William frime avec sa moto. Je lève les yeux au ciel et rejoins Louis et Shannon. Nous entrons en classe et pendant le cours de math, je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je prétexte un besoin pressant et descends dans les toilettes où je m'enferme pour lire le message.

_« Je t'attendrai au Lockart's. –MH »_

_« Vous pouvez attendre. –EW »_

Je retourne en classe et prends quelques notes d'un air distrait. Quand je sors, discutant avec Will de physique, je vois une silhouette accompagnée d'un parapluie que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Eh, El', c'est pas Mycroft ? me demande Shannon.

- …Si, je réponds entre mes dents.

Quelle idiote j'ai fais.

Mycroft et moi nous voyons une fois toutes les deux semaines au restaurant. En général, nous avons une discussion sur l'économie, et d'autres sujets d'ordre social. De temps en temps nous mangeons en silence, ayant tous les deux trop de choses qui nous ennuient pour avoir envie de discuter, et parfois, je parle toute seule, mes monologues ponctués de hochements de tête de la part de mon interlocuteur.

J'aime entrer dans le restaurant, le plus souvent en jeans, et de répondre par un sourire narquois aux expressions choquées des femmes et hommes en tenue de soirée. Mycroft me demande à chaque fois de me mettre en robe, mais sans grandes convictions.

Je me souviens de la fois où j'ai compris que Mycroft m'appréciait. Le ministre de la justice en personne l'avait appelé, le demandant de le rejoindre et il avait raccroché en expliquant qu'il était en plein rendez vous de la plus haute importance.

J'étais le rendez vous de la plus haute importance.

Où alors la fois où il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse. Je lui expliquais que je lisais un livre, une histoire d'amour très connue, écrite par John Green et il m'avait coupé net dans mon élan. _« Tu es amoureuse, toi ? »_ m'avait-il demandé. Je l'avais fixé une seconde de trop en clignant des yeux avant de lui répondre que non. _« Tu l'as déjà été ? »_ avait-il ajouté. Je lui avais répondu que oui. Il a tenté de savoir qui et depuis cette fois-là, il essaye à chaque rendez vous de savoir de qui j'avais été amoureuse.

Je ne veux pas lui dire de qui j'avais été amoureuse. Tout simplement parce que cette même personne et moi nous nous haïssons désormais. Et depuis la mort de Sherlock, il se moque de moi plus que jamais. Mark Dumstas et moi nous nous détestons et c'est de ma faute.

William se dirige vers sa moto et j'ai une idée de génie.

- Mon canard en sucre ? je demande en ignorant superbement Mycroft, suivant Will.

William et moi flirtons ensemble, sans jamais aller plus loin. C'est une sorte de jeu celui qui recule le premier ou qui a peur de s'attacher a perdu. On fait ce « jeu » depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Il est un peu comme Louis, il sait les sujets qu'il faut éviter avec moi mais pose tout de même ses questions. Une des différences est que Louis connaît la limite.

- Oui ma tartine beurrée ? dit-il en mettant son casque.

- On va boire un coup ?

- Monte, je t'emmène.

Je m'assois à califourchon derrière lui, mon sac sur le dos, sans casque et passe mes bras autour de sa taille. Je pose ma joue sur son dos, souris narquoisement à Mycroft et Will démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Il roule à pleine vitesse et j'éclate de rire, enivré par cette sensation toute nouvelle de vitesse et de liberté.

Nous arrivons en face d'un bistrot et je prends un coca pendant que William paye sa bière. Nous nous asseyons ensuite dans un coin et discutons philosophie avant que Mycroft n'entre. Il s'approche de nous.

- Elizabeth.

- Je suis occupée, Mycroft.

- S'il te plaît.

- Écoute Mary Poppins, elle t'a dit non, alors tu vas faire joujou avec ton parapluie ailleurs, compris ? dit soudainement Will.

Je n'ai même pas envie de défendre Mycroft et je comprends pourquoi Sherlock est parfois si désagréable avec lui.

Mycroft me regarde et ce que je vois dans ses yeux me fait mal, c'est le même éclat que lorsque Sherlock lui fait des remarques désagréables.

- Elizabeth… J'aimerais te parler.

Je me lève, paye mon coca et sors.

- Au-revoir ma tartine beurrée !

– A demain mon canard en sucre !

Je sais que Mycroft me suit et je m'arrête net avant de me tourner vers lui.

– Je vous avais prévenu Mycroft. Vous avez eu deux ans pour changer d'avis mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous m'avez laissé mon père et moi souffrir, vous le saviez Mycroft, et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

Je vois des gens s'arrêter pour nous observer ou même ralentir. Mycroft déglutit mais ne quitte pas mon regard.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, Mycroft, je siffle entre mes dents.

Il me fixe et contracte nerveusement les mâchoires.

- Si tu avais été au courant, l'Inspecteur Lestrade, Miss Hudson, ton père et toi auraient été en danger.

- Comment ça ? Vous pensiez que je l'aurais dis à qui que se soit ?

- Eh bien…

- Mycroft, vous vous enfoncez.

Je tourne les talons et vais vers la station de métro la plus proche.

- Elizabeth ! Sherlock m'a interdit !

Je ricane ironiquement.

- Si Sherlock vous a dit non, c'est compréhensible !

Mycroft m'attrape par le bras et me tire en arrière.

- Elizabeth, me dit-il en me tournant pour que je lui fasse face.

- Quoi ?!

On ne dit pas _« quoi »_ on dit _« comment »_.

Je me fais la morale à moi-même. C'est la déchéance.

- Je suis réellement désolé, je ne voulais pas.

Je dégage mon bras en souriant sans aucune chaleur.

- C'est trop facile, Mycroft.

- Tu m'en veux à cause de la promesse que tu m'as fait à l'enterrement de Sherlock, c'est ça ? demande-t-il en reprenant de l'aplomb.

- Oui, dis-je en plissant les yeux.

- J'avais fait la promesse à Sherlock de ne rien dire.

Il m'a coincée.

L'enfoiré.

Je serre les dents et passe mon ticket dans le tourniquet, adressant un dernier regard à Mycroft qui me regarde partir.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, Mycroft Holmes ne prend pas le métro.

Je rentre chez moi, les lèvres pincées par la contrariété et je salue mon père du bout des lèvres en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

– Tu ne vois rien ? demande-t-il.

Je me tourne lentement vers lui en plissant les yeux et remarque son visage impeccablement rasé.

- Alors ? sourit-il en ouvrant ses bras dans l'espoir que je m'y blottisse.

- Ça fait six mois que je te demande de la raser. Sherlock refait son apparition, et tout de suite elle disparaît, dis-je, acide.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Non… ça n'a rien à voir.

- Non ? Nooon, Mary t'a enfin dis qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus ?

Il ne répond pas. J'ai soudainement envie de partir.

Je vais partir.

Une nuit, peut-être deux.

- Je dois partir de toute façon, j'ai un dialogue à préparer avec Louis en français, je reviens dans un jour ou deux.

Je vais dans ma chambre et fais mon sac, mettant quelques tee-shirts, mes cours, des sous vêtements, deux romans et mon ordinateur. Je prends aussi Idiot que je mets dans mon sac de cours, délicatement et un peu de croquette pour le faire taire.

- Elizabeth ! crie enfin mon père en entrant dans ma chambre.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, mon père sera toujours aussi long à la détente. C'est un fait.

- Oui ? je réponds sur le ton doucereux qu'il hait.

- Et tu pars comme ça ?! Le jour même !

- Je suis sûr que toi et Mary allez fêter le rasage de cette moustache comme il se doit, et vous entendre une fois m'a largement suffit, j'explique en fermant mon sac.

Il se crispe légèrement et je sais que j'ai gagné.

Il y a deux, trois mois j'avais entendu mon père et Mary copuler. J'étais partie en claquant la porte de pour atterrir à Baker Street, où Miss Hudson m'a toujours à la bonne. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que je ne l'ai pas oublié, contrairement à mon père.

Je le fixe, glaciale, comme Mycroft m'a appris sans réellement s'en rendre compte, et sors de ma chambre.

- Chérie…

- Mon prénom est Elizabeth, je réplique en enfilant mon manteau.

Je crois que je l'ai achevé. Je lui souris doucement, toujours sans aucune chaleur, et hèle un taxi. L'avantage de s'habiller comme une BCBG, c'est qu'on me prend pour plus grande que je ne suis et la plupart des taxis s'arrêtent.

Je donne l'adresse et regarde une dernière fois mon père totalement dépité avant que la voiture ne démarre.

J'arrive à Baker Street et tiens mon sac avec Idiot contre moi, sans appuyer, l'autre sur mon dos. J'entre dans l'appartement et monte directement, où j'entends Miss Hudson raconter à Sherlock les potins de ces deux dernières années.

J'entre et ils se tournent tous les deux vers moi.

- Elizabeth, que se passe-t-il ma belle ? me demande Miss Hudson.

- Une broutille, Miss Hudson, ne vous en faites pas.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock.

- Je peux rester pour cette nuit, et celle d'après ?

Il hoche lentement la tête et fouille dans sa poche avant de me tendre un billet de dix livres. Je souris, le fourre dans mon sac et monte dans mon ancienne chambre. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour faire évacuer l'odeur de renfermé, avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Je laisse Idiot sortir et je le regarde sentir les alentours, allongée sur le dos.

Enfin chez moi. Je ferme les yeux en souriant et grogne quand Idiot saute sur mon ventre. Je caresse son dos, automatiquement accompagné par des ronronnements qui m'indiquent que c'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage en soupirant. Mon père est peut-être aussi lent mais je suis toujours aussi silencieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.

Si, je sais exactement pourquoi.

Parce que maintenant que Sherlock est de retour, mon père a atteint sa capacité maximum d'amour à donner aux autres, celle-ci s'élevant à exactement trois personnes. Avant c'était Mary, Harry et moi. Maintenant ça va être, Mary, Harry et Sherlock.

Moi, je ne suis que l'erreur qu'il a eu avec son ex décédée.

Non, j'exagère, il m'aime quand même mais pas assez pour pouvoir m'impliquer dans les enquêtes, dans ses _« city trips »_ avec Mary ou ses visites chez Harry.

Il m'aime au même titre qu'il aime Miss Hudson.

Et puis Mycroft, cet idiot.

Il aurait pu insister, me suivre ou même crier mais non, rien. Il m'a juste regardé partir. La mauviette.

J'aurais voulu qu'il insiste, qu'il me poursuive même.

J'ouvre les yeux, pousse mon chat qui miaule de mécontentement et redescends dans le salon. Sherlock colle des photos sur le mur.

Je me serre un peu de thé tiède, tant pis, et le regarde faire, silencieusement. Quand il a enfin fini d'observer les photos, il se tourne vers moi et pose une question que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de sa bouche.

- Que s'est-il passé avec John ?

J'avais oublié qu'il ne vivait plus avec nous, qu'il n'est pas spectateur de mon caractère insupportable et des disputes avec mon père, nombreuses mais jamais réellement grave.

- Il s'est passé que t'es revenu d'entre les morts, je réponds en fouillant dans le frigo. Bon sang Sherlock, il n'y a rien de comestible ici ?!

- Théoriquement un pied, c'est de la viande. Et ensuite ?

- Allons demander à Mycroft si manger un pied humain ne posera pas de problèmes auprès du gouvernement. Ça veut dire qu'il va devoir s'occuper de toi, Harry et Mary.

Je trouve enfin un paquet de biscuits secs et vide le fond de la bouteille de jus d'orange dans un verre.

- Tu es jalouse ? me demande Sherlock et c'est tout juste si je ne le vois pas sourire.

- Pas du tout, je mens en mangeant un biscuit.

Je manque de m'étouffer en avalant. Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est sec !

Sherlock me regarde et je sais qu'il a parfaitement compris que je lui mens éhontément.

Pitoyable.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**L'Elizabeth/Sherlock sera définitif ? Je croyais que c'était un Mycbeth ! **_

**AP : J'ai dis que ça plairait aux amateurs de Ellock, pas que ça en sera un, ni qu'il sera définitif ;)**

_**Il ressemble a quoi le T-shirt d'Elizabeth (anciennement de Sherlock. (fallait pas crever gars !)) **_

**EW : bleu clair, le col plus foncé.**

**SH : Je le mettais avec ma robe de chambre !**

**AP : ...Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi...**

_**Mycroft ... Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pus lui dire ... C'est cruel de ta part ... **_

**EW : MERCI ! ENFIN QUELQU'UN DE D'ACCORD AVEC MOI !**

**MH : Je ne pouvais pas !**

**SH : Comme il ne peut pas perdre du poids.**

**MH : ...**

**EW : ...**

_**Mary, que pense tu sincèrement d'Elizabeth ?**_

**MM : Je l'aime bien, elle est assez unique et...**

**EW : Elle a préparé son discours pendant des heures.**

**JW : Laisse-la parler !**

**AP : Temps de parole écoulé, désolé.**

_**Sherlock pourquoi Molly oui et pas Elizabeth ... **_

**SH : J'avais besoin de l'aide de Molly.**

**EW : Et mon aide ? J'aurais pu t'apporté des cigarettes...**

**SH : ...**

* * *

**J'attends vos avis, vous avez remarquer que mes réponses aux questions sont moins sérieuse (EW : C'est parce que son cerveau se liquéfie !) (AP : Chut !)**

**Bref, en gros, DONNEZ MOI PLEINS DE REVIEWS C'EST MA SEULE RENUMERATION !**


	3. Sherlock Holmes est en vie !

**Articles de journal paru dans un tabloïd londonien.**

* * *

**Sherlock Holmes est en vie !**

Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective consultant déclaré mort il y a un an et dix mois de ça a été aperçu à Saint-James Park en compagnie d'une jeune fille avant-hier après midi.

Sherlock Holmes aurait été aperçus avant-hier après midi par plusieurs promeneurs. Il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille d'environs 17 ans, et en grande discussion avec celle-ci.

Qui est cette jeune fille ? Serait-elle sa compagne ? Sa fille ? _« Oh oui, ils avaient l'air proche. D'abord la jeune fille l'a frappé au torse puis a fondue en larmes, dans ses bras. Il ne l'a pas repoussée et a simplement tapoté le haut de sa tête comme pour la rassurer. »_ nous confie Kathleen Marchal qui promenait son chien au moment des faits.

Sherlock Holmes aurait-il une compagne dont il n'a pas prévenu que sa mort n'en était pas une ?

_« Vous savez, quand on fait un métier avec autant de meurtres et autres vices humains, on a besoin d'une famille pour se remettre dans le droit chemin. Il faut comprendre le criminel, il faut entrer en lui. Et la famille reste le meilleur remède pour se sentir à nouveau sain d'esprit. Mais l'amour est une alternative tout aussi judicieuse. » _nous explique Richard Mikelis, criminologue de son état, qui s'est penché sur la question. Serait-ce dont le but de cette jeune fille, garder Sherlock Holmes dans le droit chemin ?

Mais plus important encore, qui est-elle ?

_« Elle vivait ici jusqu'à ses treize ans, mais elle a dû déménager à la mort de sa mère. Elle était très gentille, un peu solitaire mais toujours polie et très intelligente. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Watson. » _explique Margaret Dus, concierge dans un immeuble près de la City.

Elizabeth Watson, serait-elle la fille de John Watson, l'ami et collègue de Sherlock Holmes ? Tout porte à le croire, la jeune fille serait partie vivre chez son père à la mort de sa mère et l'idylle serait née durant la vie au 221 B Baker Street. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'aurait-il pas de scrupules à s'engager avec une adolescente ? Je rappelle que la maturité sexuelle au Royaume-Unis est de 16 ans, or c'est à peine l'âge d'Elizabeth Watson. Et que pense son père de tout ça ? Accepte-il que sa fille unique sorte avec un homme qui fait presque le double de son âge et qui plus est son meilleur ami ?

D'autres sources nous informent que Sherlock Holmes et John Watson se seraient battus dans un restaurant chic près de Lark Drive. A-t-il appris la nouvelle ? _« John Watson a demandé des explications et Sherlock Holmes a chuchoté des choses que je n'ai malheureusement pas entendue, ensuite John Watson s'est jeté sur lui et a tenté de le frapper. » _témoigne un serveur qui préfère rester anonyme. Ce qui suggère que John Watson a appris la nouvelle et l'a très mal pris.

Reste une question cependant, l'histoire d'amour entre Sherlock Holmes et Elizabeth Watson va-t-elle tenir ?

Rita S.

Journaliste.


	4. Chapter 3

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 3, en couple avec le colocataire._

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, je sais que l'article de journal présenter de cette manière ne donne pas très bien, donc si vous voulez la version original (avec tout ce qu'il faut, en deux colonnes, lettrine et fautes d'orthographe) contactez moi en privée ^^**

**L'article est donc celui que les élèves de l'école d'Elizabeth ont lus, je me suis dis que ça pouvait peut-être vous plaire (je l'avais écris au départ pour tuer l'ennui ^^)**

**Rappel :**

**Elizabeth a envoyé Mycroft paître et lui en veut. Un article de journal insinue qu'elle est en couple avec Sherlock. Elle vit d'ailleurs chez celui-ci, ne supportant plus son père.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**MYCROFT EST A MOI ! Non, elle rentre chez elle dans ce chapitre ;). Elle se rend compte qu'un truc cloche mais pas à ce point. Bien sûr qu'elle va lui pardonner :3**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Je suis contente que ça te plaisir ;), oui Mycroft a prit cher x)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Héhé... x))**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Tu l'as omis mais je l'avais remarqué x)). J'aime mes chapitres aussi :')**

**MMWH :**

**Sherlock doit avoir...30 ans et Mycroft.. 36 ? Environs :)**

**Inconnu :**

**IL EST A MOI !**

**Marieeloise31 :**

**Je n'ai pas compris ton commentaire..**

**Snape02 :**

**Avec plaisir, bonne lecture ! :D**

**************************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je me dirige vers la grille de l'école, de mauvaise humeur et je remarque un attroupement autour de Louis. Même Dumstas y est. Je hausse un sourcil et m'avance, impassible.

- Louis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande haut et fort pour couvrir les voix des autres élèves.

- Alors Watson, t'es en couple ? ricane quelqu'un dont je n'arrive pas à voir le visage.

Je fronce les sourcils, poussant sans scrupules les idiots de ma classe et rejoins Louis qui a un journal à la main, un tabloïd peu lu.

- Tu lis ce genre de chose ? Je te pensais plus calé sur les romans, je souris en le regardant.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi, sans me rendre mon sourire.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Écoute mon vieux, vu le nombre de chose que je ne dis pas, je ne peux pas devenir de laquelle tu parles.

- De quoi ?

- Que tu es en couple avec Sherlock Holmes ! s'exclame Dumstas.

Je le fusille du regard mais Louis me met le journal dans les mains de force et je lis l'article en blanchissant. D'après l'article, je suis en couple avec Sherlock et mon père l'aurait frappé pour ça. Ils savent mon identité, la foutue concierge de l'immeuble dans lequel je vivais avec ma mère a cafté.

- Mais… Mais… C'est absolument faux, je bredouille en levant les yeux vers ces têtes de morue qui me fixent en espérant que je leur avoue, que oui je suis en couple avec Sherlock et qu'ils sont invités à mon mariage.

- Ouais genre !

- J'parie que t'as couché avec !

- C't'un bon coup ?

- Sûrement meilleur que toi !

- C'pas compliqué aussi !

Je serre les dents et tourne les talons. Je monte au secrétariat, je dois voir le proviseur. J'ai toujours le journal à la main. Je fonce dans le couloir en rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche et percute le torse de Monsieur Cox.

- Aïe !

Je n'ai pas mal du tout, mais une règle primaire de survie et de crier dès qu'on se cogne quoique se soit.

- Elizabeth ! Vous allez bien ? dit-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

Je hoche la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de sourire. Il remarque mon journal et hausse un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le fruit de ma bêtise, j'explique entre mes dents avant de le contourner et de frapper à la porte du bureau du proviseur.

Je n'ai jamais aussi mal parlé à Cox, ça lui apprendra à avoir un accent français magnifique.

Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, que je suis en couple avec celui qui a sauvé l'Angleterre et qui a le double de mon âge ? Que je veux porter plainte contre cette idiote de journaliste ?

- Entrez.

Je prends une grande inspiration et entre, je m'avance et pose le journal sur le bureau.

- Monsieur, j'ai appris aujourd'hui que j'étais citée dans un article de journal et que mon nom et prénom y figuraient, j'explique tandis qu'il lit l'article en question, fronçant les sourcils. J'estimais que vous aviez le droit de savoir étant donné que des journalistes risqueraient de venir ici.

Il plie le journal et lève les yeux vers moi.

- Miss Watson, vous êtes en couple avec Sherlock Holmes ?

J'ouvre la bouche, et ne prononce pas un mot, les yeux exorbités, le parfait poisson rouge. Même lui il y croit.

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, je réponds enfin en essayant de calmer le ton de ma voix qui menace de monter.

- J'espère bien, réplique-t-il froidement et j'ai une soudaine envie de lui mettre une baffe. Votre père est-il au courant ?

J'espère que non, déjà qu'il avait du mal à se remettre de ce que je lui ai dis, avec ça il est bon pour une syncope.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Bien, je vais m'en charger, en attendant vous allez en cours et vous faites comme si de rien n'était.

Je hoche la tête, un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage et fait volte face. Je ne prends pas la peine de prévenir Sherlock en chemin, ni même Mycroft. Je frappe à la porte et la voix claire de ma prof d'espagnol m'autorise à entrer. Je vais directement m'asseoir près de Louis et nous discutons par papiers interposés.

Je décide de rentrer à Baker Street à la fin des cours, autant retarder le moment fatidique un maximum possible. Je monte les escaliers en marmonnant de quelle manière je vais tuer cette journaliste à la con et entre.

- Sherlock ! Nous sommes en couple alors fais ton devoir de petit ami et prends-moi dans tes bras !

Je me crispe en voyant que Mycroft est là aussi, ils sont face à face et Sherlock porte un bonnet ridicule, il me regarde et arque un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

Je lui tends le journal, que j'ai volé à Dumstas, de toutes façons dans l'école tout le monde l'a et il a largement les moyens de s'en acheter un autre. Mycroft se penche derrière son frère et fronce les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai vérifié, le journal n'a rien à voir ni de près ni de loin avec le gouvernement, vous n'auriez pas pu être mis au courant de quelques manières que ce soit, dis-je froidement à Mycroft.

Sherlock serre les dents et lance le journal devant lui, toujours avec son bonnet.

- Les idiots ! grogne-t-il.

Mycroft baisse les yeux vers moi et je soutiens son regard.

- Quand as-tu appris la nouvelle ?

Sherlock retire son bonnet et se tourne vers moi, j'entends la bouilloire siffler, Miss Hudson doit sûrement faire le thé dans la cuisine.

- Je suis arrivée à l'école, il y avait un attroupement autour de mon meilleur ami, je les ai rejoins et il m'a montré l'article. Je l'ai rapidement lu puis l'ai gardé en main. Il y a eu plusieurs commentaires qui n'ont aucune importance.

Le regard des Holmes se durcit.

- Je suis allé voir le proviseur et lui ai expliqué la situation. A la pause de midi, la plupart des élèves sont allés acheter le journal au kiosque du coin. Je suis venue tout de suite ici après la fin des cours, et je n'ai croisé aucun journalistes, miraculeusement.

Ils hochent la tête et je prends la tasse de thé que Miss Hudson me tends en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, dit Mycroft. Je vais essayer de taire les rumeurs. Quel genre d'allusions ?

Je hausse un sourcil, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de la question mais baisse les yeux vers ma tasse de thé.

- Ils m'ont demandée si j'avais couché avec Sherlock, s'il était un bon coup et ont sous entendu que je n'en étais pas un.

- Pas un quoi ? demande Sherlock.

- Pas un bon coup, au lit, Sherlock. Je vous rassure, je suis vierge, j'explique avant qu'ils ne me posent la question.

- Et qui t'as dit ça ? dit Mycroft, les dents serrées.

- Aucune importance.

Soudain Sherlock plisse les yeux en me fixant et se tourne vers son frère avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- C'est donc elle ton nouveau… « poisson rouge » ?

Je veux bien entendre de la part des Holmes que je suis stupide mais un poisson rouge ? Il ne faut pas exagérer, j'ai une excellente mémoire en plus. Mycroft a une grimace étrange, comme s'il fronçait son nez, enfin, il n'a pas l'air content que Sherlock ait mentionné que j'étais « son poisson rouge ».

« Son ».

Comme si j'étais à qui que se soit.

- Sherlock, menace-t-il.

Mais Sherlock n'a pas l'air de vouloir cesser ses allusions étranges et je m'appuie sur le mur, ma tasse à la main. Je bois mon thé, les yeux rivés sur Sherlock et Mycroft.

- Si… C'est elle, c'est totalement logique. Elizabeth, tu t'es disputé avec Mycroft hier, non ?

- Parce qu'il m'a menti, oui.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Sherlock et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi en posant doucement la tasse sur la soucoupe.

- Mais quel genre de poisson rouge, Mycroft ?

- Sherlock, nous avons plus urgent à faire, grince Mycroft.

Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres avant d'intervenir.

- Pas du tout.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi, je ne vois évidemment pas s'il est surprit, mais je pense le connaître assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'adresse directement à lui, aussi calmement que je viens de le faire après notre dispute de la veille.

- Pardon ?

Je bois une gorgée pour marquer une pause rigoureusement calculée. Fréquenter Mycroft a fait de moi une oratrice hors pair et je sais comment faire pour donner un petit « plus » à un discours.

- Quel genre de poisson rouge ?

Sherlock sourit narquoisement à son frère et je le trouve tellement enfantin que je dois me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Cette discussion est hors sujet, dit froidement Mycroft.

- Sinon Elizabeth, continue Sherlock avec une teinte d'amusement. Penses-tu que la différence puisse empêcher qui que se soit de se faire accepter ?

J'entends Miss Hudson étouffer une exclamation et le regard de Mycroft change du tout au tout. Sherlock me demande, si j'ai bien compris, de confirmer le fait que si Mycroft est reclus c'est parce qu'il est différent.

- Absolument pas.

Sherlock se tourne vers moi aussitôt, plus amusé du tout.

- Ah non ?

- Non, c'est la société qui mets les différences au rang d'exclues parce que la différence peut effrayer. Tu es un sociopathe, tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tu es différent mais tu as trouvé des gens qui t'acceptent. Je suis différente à ma façon, je pourrais te l'expliquer en long et en large là n'est pas la question, mais j'ai trouvé des gens qui m'acceptent. Mycroft ne veut simplement pas la compagnie du commun des mortels mais j'accepte qui il est.

Je pose ma tasse sur la table et monte dans ma chambre. Vu l'article de journal, il y a peu de chance que mon père me laisse une nuit de plus hors de la maison. Je remets Idiot dans le sac, encore une fois délicatement. Et je sors à nouveau, remettant mon manteau. Je salue Sherlock d'un geste de la main et descends les escaliers.

Je sors et regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un taxi.

- Je te ramène, me dit Mycroft sur un ton neutre, attendant sur le trottoir, le ton qui veut dire _« Tu-Fais-Ce-Que-Je-Te-Dis-Sans-Te-Faire-Remarquer »_.

Je vois que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter et obéit. Il entre également et s'assoit près de moi. Du plus loin que je me souvienne c'est la première fois que je suis dans sa berline avec lui.

- Tu le pensais ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Je n'ai par contre pas abandonné le vouvoiement et Mycroft ne m'a jamais fais une remarquer là-dessus. Je souligne le fait que aucun de nous deux ne savons vraiment si la dispute est « finie » et nous nous comportons avec retenue et réserve.

Je n'ai jamais fais de câlin à Mycroft.

Pourquoi je pense à ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Ce que tu as dit à Sherlock.

- Je dis toujours ce que je pense, je croyais que vous le saviez.

Et hop, un point pour moi.

- Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai le droit de penser que tu as fais ça dans l'unique but de me faire croire que tu m'as pardonné.

Et hop, un point pour lui.

- Vous cherchez trop loin, Mycroft. Je suis manipulatrice certes mais tout de même, je soupire en regardant la route.

Je sens son regard se poser sur moi et je souris légèrement, lui tournant le dos.

- Donc tu m'as pardonné ? demande-t-il sur un ton égal.

Ne fais pas celui qui n'en a rien à faire, Mycroft, pas avec moi.

Je pense que je comprends, que je comprends qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire. Qu'une promesse est une promesse et que d'une certaine façon, j'avais raison : Mycroft et Sherlock ne se haïssent certainement pas.

- Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir blesser.

La voiture s'arrête, devant la maison et j'ouvre la portière.

- Elizabeth.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée.

Je lui souris légèrement.

- Je sais, Mycroft. Je vous vois d'ici mardi prochain.

- Non, tu me dois un restaurant.

- A mardi qui vient alors, je souris en sortant.

- Ou avant, murmure-t-il d'un ton si bas que je pense que je n'aurais pas dû l'entendre.

Je prends une grande inspiration, porte délicatement le sac où doit dormir Idiot. Je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi paresseux, pire que moi. Et je frappe à la porte.

C'est parti.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_** Mycroft, comment as tu vécu le fait de te prendre un vent et de devoir courrir après une adolescente "qui ne représente rien pour toi", pour reprendre tes mots, toi qui est le gouvernement britannique? **_

**MH : J'allais de toute façon dans cette direction.**

**EW : LAISSEZ MOI LUI ENFONCER SON PARAPLUIE DANS LE *** !**

**AP/JW : Politesse, Elizabeth.**

_** Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, alors si tu ne tient pas à El', pourquoi avoir plante un ministre pour elle ?**_

**MH : Elle était plus intéressante que lui.**

**EW : ...**

**JW : ...**

**SH : ...**

**GL : ..**

**SH : Lestrade, que faites-vous ici ?**

**GL : J'ai vu du café et des donuts, je suis entré. Votre frère vient-il de dire qu'Elizabeth est plus intéressante qu'un ministre ?**

**EW : Ouais.**

_**Sherlock, pourquoi avoir accepté que quelques que tu considéré comme... Quels étaient tes mots exacts déjà? Ah oui, un parasite, vive chez toi? **_

**SH : Parce qu'elle va faire les courses quand elle est là.**

**EW : Bah non.**

**SH : Alors, oui, pourquoi je fais ça ?...**

_**Et j'ai une question pour Mycroft, tu ressens quoi exactement pour Elizabeth à ce stade de l'histoire ?**_

**EW : Il est fou de moi.**

**MH : ... Idiote.**

* * *

**Alors voilà, dois-je donc me mettre au journalisme ? Elizabeth est-elle le "poisson rouge" de Mycroft ?**

**Exceptionnellement, vous pouvez même poser des question à Rita S. (la subtilité x))**


	5. Chapter 4

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 4, explications avec le père._

**Bonjour à tous ! (Bonsoir, pardon)**

**Je poste ce chapitre et vous pose une question, d'ici une bonne dizaine de chapitre (après le mariage de John et Mary) ceux-ci partiront en lune de miel. Je pensais faire partir El chez ses grands parents (au Maroc donc), qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Rappel :**

**Un article de journal insinue qu'Elizabeth est en couple avec Sherlock. Elle a pardonné à Mycroft et retourne chez son père.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Elle est partout ! x) La voici.**

**Moriarty :**

**Peut-être :3, je suis contente aussi x)) Voila la suite !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu parles x). Ouiiii ! Je trouvais ça mignon aussi x)) L'inceste de Lestrade ? L'incruste, non ? :)**

**Guest :**

**MH : Mon seul poisson rouge est Anissa Potter. Peux-tu maintenant déposer cette kalachnikov ?**

**AP : C'est bon pour cette fois.**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Je pense que c'est scarabée ;) Moi je sais exactement quoi faire de lui !**

**Snapes 02 :**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Mary ouvre et me sourit doucement, les yeux cernés. Quoique je fasse, je sais que Mary m'ouvrira la porte en souriant.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, dit-elle en rangeant mon manteau tandis que je laisse Idiot sortir du sac.

- Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

- Oh ça ne saurait que tarder…

- Il a lu l'article ?

- Quel article ?

Oh mon Dieu.

Je suis mal.

- Elizabeth ! crie mon père du salon.

- Elizabeth n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez lui laisser un message quand vous serez plus calme, dis-je en souriant à Mary.

- Elizabeth !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et le rejoins dans le salon. Mon père se redresse avec détermination et je le coupe dans son élan.

- Papa. On a un problème.

- Oui, et pas qu'un ! Je peux te le dire jeune fille !

- Un article de journal dit que je suis en couple avec Sherlock, je continue toujours aussi calme.

Il s'arrête net et Mary éclate de rire dans le couloir.

- Pardon ?!

Je fouille dans mon sac et lui tends le journal que j'ai récupéré avant de partir. Il me l'arrache des mains et le lit en manquant de s'étrangler.

- … Qui a lu cette horreur ?!

Pas grand monde, les gens de mon école, Mycroft, Sherlock et toi.

- Mycroft ? Comment pouvait-il… ?

- Est-ce réellement important ? je demande avec un ton blasé.

- … il a prévu de faire taire ces rumeurs et d'étouffer l'article ?

- Bien sûr qu'il a prévu de le faire, dis-je en allant dans ma chambre.

J'entends qu'il me suit mais je n'en ai franchement rien à faire, j'entre dans ma chambre, balance mon sac de cours sur le lit et ouvre mes rideaux.

- Et toi ?

Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

- Quoi « et moi » ?

- Comment le prends-tu ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas cet article ?

- Oh si, j'aurais préféré qu'on écrive que je suis en couple avec Mycroft.

Il pousse une exclamation de stupeur et j'éclate de rire.

- Tu as interdiction de quitter ta chambre avant le souper, ordonne-t-il en sortant.

Je hoche la tête et ferme la porte après lui. Je soupire en voyant qu'Idiot n'est pas avec moi et m'allonge dans su lit. Je prends la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi que j'ai demandé pour Noël et mon anniversaire, et je lance la musique.

La voix de Mary J. Blige envahis la chambre et je ferme les yeux.

- Elizabeth !

J'ouvre les yeux en sursautant et je remarque que ce n'est plus du Mary J. Blige mais une des chansons du Roi Lion.

Ah merde, je me suis endormie.

- J'arrive, je grogne.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux maintenant en bataille, démêlant les nœuds comme je peux.

Je déteste m'endormir en journée. En fait, c'est la première fois depuis plus de huit ans que je fais la sieste. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise en face de Mary et mon père et me crispe intérieurement, les voir se susurrer des mots d'amour et la dernière chose que je veux.

Je plonge le nez dans mon assiette et mange mes petits pois en silence, les laissant se raconter leur journée alors qu'ils travaillent au même endroit.

- Au fait, Elizabeth, me sourit Mary.

Je relève la tête et vu l'expression de mon père, il n'avait pas calculé non plus que Mary avait quelque chose à me demander.

- Tu es amoureuse ?

Ils se sont donnés le mot ou quoi ? Je sens que je vais en frappé un avant la fin de la soirée. Je me tourne vers mon père qui a arrêté de manger juste pour pouvoir entendre ma réponse. Je regarde à nouveau Mary et lui souris ironiquement.

- De Sherlock, nous sommes en couple, tu n'as pas lu les nouvelles ?

Mon père soupir et se concentre à nouveau sur son assiette. _Ma vie amoureuse, Mary, des enquêtes et son estomac._

Comment résumer votre entourage en quatre mots ?

Miss Hudson : _sa hanche, mon père et Sherlock, son thé et le ménage._

Mary :_mon père, son travail, aider les gens et sa série télévisée._

Moi : _mes livres, mon groupe « d'amis », mon père et les Holmes._

Sherlock : _ses enquêtes, ses cigarettes, mon père et son violon._

Mycroft : _son travail, son parapluie, les gâteaux et son frère._

Ah, Mycroft et les gâteaux... je hais les pâtisseries et Mycroft me regarde toujours avec réprobation quand je me contente d'un deuxième verre de coca comme dessert. Je n'aime juste que le cake aux pommes, la tarte tatin et le pudding. Lui se prend toujours une part de gâteau qui ferait rougir d'envie n'importe quel pâtissier français.

- Mais sinon, oui je suis amoureuse. Et en couple, je dis brusquement en levant les yeux vers lui.

Mon père manque de se faire un torticolis tant il remonte la tête rapidement. Et Mary a un sourire qui fait quatre fois le tour de son visage en mode _« Oh-Mon-Dieu-On-Va-Pouvoir-Faire-Quelque-Chose-D'Elle »_.

- Hein ? De qui ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Alors déjà c'est « elle », elle s'appelle Bethan, elle est irlandaise et a 17 ans. J'ai vécu avec elle ma première fois, c'était très doux vraiment… enfin bref. Elle a un passé de junkie mais elle m'a promit qu'elle fume juste un peu de beuh de temps en temps.

Mon père lâche sa fourchette qui s'écrase sur le sol et Mary repose lentement son verre d'eau. Je les fixe quelques secondes avant de m'écrouler sur la table en hennissant.

- …Elizabeth ce n'est pas drôle ! Rassure-toi, tu n'as encore couché avec personne n'est-ce pas ? demande mon père, au bord de la crise de larme sur le coup du soulagement.

Je fais non de la tête en riant pendant que Mary pouffe discrètement. J'essuie mes yeux tant je pleure de rire et relève la tête. Mon père essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas frôler la crise d'angoisse et Mary tente de garder son sérieux.

- Non, mais si j'étais en couple et que je pensais que c'est sérieux, vous serez au courant, dis-je en mettant mon assiette au lave-vaisselle.

- Tu me le promets ? demande mon père.

- Je te le promets.

Il se lève et se dirige vers le salon.

- Ah et, Papa…

Il se tourne vers mon et je me blottis aussitôt dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui et je devine son sourire de bienheureux.

- Ça t'as manqué ?

- Pas du tout mais j'ai eu un quatre en histoire et il fallait que je trouve un moyen de faire passer l'information…

- Elizabeth…, menace-t-il en me gardant contre lui.

Tu parles, c'est à lui que ça a manqué.

- Je plaisante, déride-toi, je grogne entre mes dents.

Il me serre contre lui mais je me dégage lentement, ignorant le fait qu'il tente quand même de me garder dans ses bras.

- Tu veux regarder un film avec nous ? propose Mary.

Tu veux nous voir nous peloter dans le fauteuil comme si on était en train de regarder un porno ?

- Non, merci, dis-je en souriant avant de monter ma chambre.

Je ferme la porte à clef, remets ma musique (du Barry White cette fois) et me mets au travail. Je révise toute la soirée, vais me laver vers 23 heures et m'endors vers minuit.

Je me lève vers sept heures, m'habille et vais dans la cuisine en soupirant. Je hais le mercredi, pas autant que le jeudi, mais tout de même. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et regarde mon père qui arrive à terminer une assiette plus grande que lui. Je bois mon verre de jus d'orange en silence.

- Mycroft m'a appelé.

- Ah, et ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait aller voir ton proviseur pour régler les rumeurs, par rapport à l'article.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'aider.

- Pardon ?

- Ton blog est l'un des plus lus du Royaume-Unis. Écris que je suis célibataire et mets mon numéro de téléphone en fin d'article.

J'évite le morceau de toast habilement lancé et me dépêche d'enfiler mon manteau.

- Et il m'a expliqué que tu avais été sur la moto d'un de tes amis.

- Peut-être.

- Elizabeth, mange un peu. Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer cette histoire de moto en rentrant.

- Pas faim, si ça continue tu vas devenir comme Miss Hudson.

Je souris légèrement et pars à l'école. En chemin je vérifie si je suis encore dans les titres mais visiblement Mycroft a bien fais son travail. Je m'achète un chocolat chaud dans le premier Starbuck que je croise et arrive devant l'établissement.

Je me dirige directement vers Rose.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, dit-elle.

Une chose géniale avec Rose, c'est qu'avec elle on ne tourne pas autour du pot : elle a un truc à dire, elle le dit, point.

- C'est fini avec Charles ?

- Non, là je ne serais pas venue à l'école.

Une chose moins géniale avec Rose, c'est qu'elle adore exagérer, quitte à s'inventer des problèmes.

- Quoi d'autres ?

- On fait de la gym aujourd'hui.

- Bravo, jolie déduction très chère, tu as sûrement lu notre emploi du temps pour arriver à de telles conclusions !

- Non, on fait des culbutes, des poiriers et tout ce qui suit.

- …On se voit demain.

Je me dirige vers les grilles mais le surveillant les ferme tout juste. Je serre les dents et me tourne de nouveau vers Rose, qui me regarde avec une moue désolé. Je soupire et la rejoins encore une fois.

- Bon.

- Bon.

- Direction l'abattoir.

Nous avons gym en dernière heure, donc il y a plus de chances que Mycroft ne vienne pas pendant que je suis en short et en singlet en train de faire ce qui pourrait ressembler à une roue. De toutes façons, il ne doit pas venir me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'écoute pratiquement aucun cours et dessine toute la journée.

Les élèves continuent de me montrer du doigt en murmurant mais la présence de Louis, malgré le fait que c'est un pacifiste accompli, les dissuadent de venir me voir. Nous nous séparons pour les vestiaires, et il faut croire que Shannon et Rose se sont engagées en tant que garde du corps auprès de moi. Elle s'installe à ma droite et à ma gauche, fusillant du regard toutes celles qui me posent des questions qui ont rapport, même minime, avec l'article.

Lorsque j'ai mis mon short qui m'arrive à mis cuisse et mon t-shirt un peu trop petit qui laisse voir un peu mon ventre - merci Merlin, plat - je me tourne vers elles.

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Sherlock, je le considère comme un oncle ou un parrain. Rien de plus. S'il m'a prise dans ses bras, c'est parce qu'il m'a manquée. Imaginez que votre tonton préféré se fait passer pour mort et que vous l'apprenez deux ans plus tard. D'abord vous serez en colère qu'il vous ait menti, puis soulagée qu'il soit vivant. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti et c'est ce qui explique mes gestes.

Je ne prends pas mon sweat-shirt, nous avons cours en salle, et vais dans le gymnase, suivie de Shannon et Rose.

A la fin des étirements, j'ai l'impression que nous allons participer au plus grand pet collectif de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Je fais un poirier contre le mur, presque droit pour être honnête quand la voix stridente de ma prof de gym m'appelle.

- Elizabeth ! Le proviseur veut te voir !

Sur le coup de la surprise, je me laisse tomber et m'écrase sur le sol, le nez le premier.

Appelez-moi Voldemort.

Je rejoins la prof, le tee-shirt remonté et les cheveux mal coiffés. Je sens le regard des garçons de notre classe sur nous et je serre les dents.

- J'dois aller m'habiller alors ? je demande, avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la voix.

_Dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui, dites oui… _

- Non.

Dieu n'existe pas.

- Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

- Il m'a surtout dit que tu ne devrais pas traîner ! Allez ! Et au pas de course.

Meurs, meurs, meurs, meurs.

J'y _vais_ en marchant, relevant mes cheveux en queue en chemin et observe mon reflet dans une vitre. J'ai été mieux habillée mais je ne suis pas vulgaire non plus. Enfin, j'espère. J'essaye tant bien que mal de descendre un peu mon short (en vain) et lisse mon tee-shirt un peu trop décolleté pour aller voir le proviseur. Il laisse apercevoir la naissance de ma poitrine et les bretelles de mon soutien gorge tombent régulièrement sur mes épaules.

Je frappe à la porte du proviseur.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été cherché mon sweat-shirt ?

- Entrez.

J'entre et regarde Mycroft qui a l'air aussi surpris que moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Bon sang Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que cette tenue ?

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Sherlock, comment comptes-tu gérer la réaction de John ? Déjà qu'il t'a frappé lorsqu'il t'a retrouvé, ça risque de faire beaucoup non ? **_

**SH : J'espère qu'Elizabeth saura contenir sa réaction.**

**EW : Ok, si tu me files 15 livres.**

**_ Dis Mycroft, qu'as-tu pensé lors des belles paroles de El' comme quoi tu n'étais pas seul car tu étais différent ?_**

**EW : Rien du tout, il ne pense pas, c'est bien connu.**

**SH : Je vais finir par te tolérer.**

**MH : ... Mais pourquoi on les laisse répondre à ma place ?**

**AP *avec des chips* : Parce que c'est drôle.**

** MH : Sinon, j'ai pensé qu'elle n'a pas d'expérience nécessaire pour fournir une réponse adaptée.**

**SH : L'expérience de la solitude ?**

**MH :Et bien...**

**AP : Ok, on arrête là.**

* * *

**Bien, donnez vos avis, compliments, menaces de mort, bref ce que vous voulez.**

**Posez vos question, répondez à la mienne (à savoir : j'envois El chez ses grands parents oui ou non ?), et dites moi si le chapitre vous a plu !**


	6. Chapter 5

**La belle-fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 5, en petite tenue avec le frère._

**Bonsoir !**

**Je poste ce chapitre en signe de réconfort pour ceux qui vont avoir leur rentrée !**

**Ce chapitre va plaire aux amateurs de lemon :3... J'en ai déjà écris mais je ne sais pas encore quand le lemon arrivera !**

**Bref, trêve de bavardage !**

**Rappel :**

**Elizabeth porte une tenue dite "peu-conventionnel" et est appelée chez le proviseur où se trouve Mycroft pour discuter de l'article de journal.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ta review est génial ! Je hais les siestes (en faite, j'en ai plus faite depuis mes 3 ans x)) Je sais pas comment je fais, j'écris, je trouve ça moyennement drôle mais je garde (parfois je me fais quand même rire mais c'est rare et j'ai l'air folle xD) JE SUIS NULLE EN GYM !**

**Moriarty :**

**Euh.. Ne meurs pas !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**AnissaPotter : Harry Potter, Sherlock, Dr House et l'équitation ;)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**MH : Attaque massive imminente.**

**bee :**

**Merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Noooo Aime :**

**En faite, Bethan est un hommage à la jeune fille que j'ai rencontrée en Italie x)**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

- J'ai gym, dis-je en rougissant.

Je rougis rarement, et la plupart du temps, on ne voit pas quand je rougis, mais là je dois être cramoisie. J'évite le regard de Mycroft mais je le sens sur moi. Je ne veux pas savoir où sur moi.

- Asseyez-vous, Elizabeth, dit le proviseur.

J'obéis et croise les jambes dans un réflexe qui me semble justifié. Je vois Mycroft se raidir près de moi et je hausse un sourcil.

- Monsieur Holmes est venu ici pour m'expliquer la situation, mais il a omis de me préciser que vous vous… connaissiez déjà.

Et hop, oubliez toute pudeur. Je me tourne vers Mycroft et fronce mon regard.

- Nous nous voyons régulièrement. Mais je vous remercie, Monsieur, de m'avoir informée que Mycroft ne considérait pas cela comme quelque chose qui pouvait avoir son importance.

- …Je vois, Elizabeth, je vais aller chercher les échanges d'e-mail que j'ai eu avec le journal que je viens de faire imprimer, dit le proviseur en se levant.

Il sort.

Je fixe Mycroft qui se tourne lentement vers moi.

- Elizabeth…

- Je peux comprendre que ça n'avait pas son importance mais j'aurais apprécié que vous lui disiez.

- Elizabeth…

- Quoi ?

- Ton…

Il se mord la lèvre et pose son regard sur mon épaule.

- Ta bretelle...

Je ferme les yeux un court moment pour ne pas rougir et remonte lentement la bretelle de mon soutient-gorge, je ne la sens même plus tomber avec l'habitude.

- Merci.

- … Vos cours sont mixtes ?

- Pas pour gym, mais les garçons sont dans la même salle.

Il grogne légèrement, tout bas, et serre la poignée de son parapluie en regardant le bureau du proviseur.

Celui-ci revient et me tend quelques feuilles .

- Vous les lirez plus tard. Bien, Monsieur Holmes m'a également assuré que les journaux parleront du retour de son frère et pas de votre histoire d'amour.

- Il n'y aucune histoire d'amour, dis-je froidement, aussitôt approuvée par Mycroft.

- Mmmh…Oui, dit-il distraitement.

- Monsieur Johnson, je crains que ça va être compliqué de dire à vos élèves que cette histoire n'est qu'un mensonge habilement romancé si vous n'en pensez pas un mot, fait froidement remarquer Mycroft.

Nous échangeons un regard et je lui souris. Il se tourne à nouveau vers le proviseur et je me frotte la nuque, ayant définitivement trop chaud.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y crois, dit-il avec offuscation.

Je regarde le proviseur et Mycroft qui ont l'air d'avoir une grande discussion et me lève lentement. Aucun n'a l'air de me voir. Je vais près de la fenêtre, à la gauche de Mycroft et me poste contre celle-ci, profitant du maigre courant d'air frais.

- Bien, Elizabeth, vous pouvez retourner en cours, dit soudainement le proviseur alors que j'avais enfin moins chaud.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai quelques mots à lui dire, cela ne vous dérange si je l'accompagne ? demande Mycroft sur un ton mielleux.

Oh que si ça le dérange ! Vu son expression, on dirait que notre cher Johnson vient de manger un morceau de citron.

- Bien sûr que non, répond-il comme si la phrase lui avait arraché la langue.

Pour une pareille réponse, il doit connaître Mycroft. Ou alors Mycroft a réussi à lui montrer qui était le chef dans la pièce.

Je souris et sors du bureau après un très hypocrite « Au-revoir monsieur le proviseur ! ». Mycroft me suit et je m'arrête dans le couloir pour me tourner vers lui.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous êtes gay.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Tout homme normalement constitué aurait profité de ma tenue pour bien regarder, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Elizabeth ! s'exclame-t-il, visiblement outré.

Je souris légèrement et le regarde.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

C'est tellement amusant de déstabiliser Mycroft, d'avoir enfin un sentiment de supériorité face à lui.

- Non, mais sérieusement, j'ai bien réfléchis. Vous êtes bisexuel.

- Et comme es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ?

- Une magicienne ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, comme si ça l'exaspérait. Je souris et reprend ma marche, mes cheveux fouettant mes épaules et le haut de mon dos à chaque pas.

- C'est l'école qui oblige cette tenue ? demande-t-il enfin.

Il m'a donc observée, et pour la juger « non-scolaire », il doit avoir observé très soigneusement. Je souris légèrement, sans pour autant me tourner vers lui.

- Oui, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était pour réaliser le fantasme de l'écolière désobéissante.

Il arque un sourcil, et se rapproche de moi.

- Je trouve que tu fais beaucoup d'allusions au sexe pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est.

- Vous avez raison.

Nous arrivons devant la porte du gymnase et je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à m'apprendre.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et entre dans la salle, avant de rejoindre Rose qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire une la regarde faire en souriant, je me poste près de celle-ci et observe Rose galérer.

- El', c'est qui l'homme qui t'observe ?

Je suis le regard de Shannon et vois que Mycroft est toujours devant le gymnase, les yeux rivés sur moi. Je lui souris, il semble alors se ressaisir et il tourne les talons. Je continue mon cours en essayant de négocier avec la prof pour ne rien faire.

Je rentre vers 17 heures, ayant été à la librairie en chemin, et vois Mary rendre service à la voisine qui sanglote encore.

Celle-là, à part pleurer, je ne l'ai jamais vue faire autre chose. Je la salue froidement, vais dans ma chambre et vide mon sac de cours. J'y fourre un roman, les feuilles que m'a donné le proviseur et mes cours d'espagnol et d'économie. Je repars en vitesse, haïssant plus que n'importe qui sur la planète la fontaine qui me sert de voisine.

J'hésite, ou je vais voir Lestrade, ou Molly, ou je vais au cimetière.

Je vais au parc Victoria.

Je hèle un taxi et me mets en route en envoyant quelques messages.

_« Tu penses quoi de la tenue de gym des filles ? »_

Louis me répond rapidement.

_« Que celui qui les a choisit devait être un sacré pervers, surtout pour ne pas avoir prévu de tenue d'hiver. Mettre un short en hiver c'est de la torture, même pour des filles (femmes ?). »_

_« J'aime ta pertinence. (Filles). »_

_« Tu m'aimes tout court. »_

_« Tu es en manque d'amour pour le répéter tout le temps ? »_

_« Sophie, la sœur de William, a décidée d'être l'amoureuse de Maxime. »_

Maxime, le petit frère adorable de Louis d'environs un an et demi, Sophie en a deux.

_« Elle est trop mignonne. »_

_« Tu aurais donc des sentiments ? »_

_« Juste pour les bébés, les chatons et les pizzas. »_

_« Et les bébés déguisés en pizza aux chatons ? »_

_« …Tu es un génie. »_

J'arrive en face du parc préféré des londoniens, et j'ai le plaisir de constater que personne ne veut y aller par un froid mercredi de janvier. Je m'assois sur un banc, le vent fouettant mon visage. J'enfile des gants et reprends mon téléphone.

_« Je sais, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne mets jamais de robe. »_

J'arque un sourcil.

_« Ah oui ? »_

_« Oui, les robes sont portées par les enfants et les adolescentes ainsi que les femmes mais il n'y a que deux types de robe : celles des enfants, faites pour plaire aux petites filles et celles des femmes : bien coupée. »_

Et après ?

_« Et ? »_

La réponse vient après plusieurs longues minutes.

_« Tu ne veux pas mettre de robes parce que celles bien coupées mettraient tes formes en valeur. Or, grandir est quelque chose qui te fait peur. Porter des robes mettrait en avant la femme que tu vas devenir et non l'enfant qu'il t'arrive d'être encore. Je le sais, car je ne t'ai jamais vu pousser un _« beeeuurk _» devant une robe ou même une jupe. Tu en trouves même certaines belles. En fait, tu as juste un gros manque de confiance en toi. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais je t'ai enfin compris : tu n'as pas confiance en toi. »_

Je me crispe en lisant le message, le relis une deuxième fois et envois enfin ma réponse.

_« Quatre ans pour t'en rendre compte, tu es lent. »_

_« El. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_« Moi aussi, idiot de roux. »_

Je range mon téléphone et prends mon roman fraîchement acheté, j'ajuste mes écouteurs en mettant Umbrella des _Baseballs_. Il faudra un jour que je prenne le parapluie de Mycroft pour danser là-dessus. Mon pied bat le rythme sur les graviers du parc sans que je m'en rende compte et c'est tout juste si je ne fredonne pas.

Ah si, je fredonne en fait.

Tant pis.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants pour profiter de la musique et pense aux derniers mots que j'ai dis à Myroft.

_« Vous n'avez qu'à m'apprendre. »_

Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Bon sang mais quelle idiote. Après, qui ne s'est jamais demandé ce que ça ferait de coucher avec untel ou untel ? Sherlock ne peut être que gay ou asexuel. Ou tellement romantique qu'il attend La bonne personne, ce qui m'étonnerait de sa part. Et quoique ce soit avec Sherlock serait…exclu. Même si l'entendre gémir avec sa voix de baryton ferait certainement monter n'importe qui au plafond, homme ou femme.

Mais avec Mycroft ? Comme je n'ai aucune expérience, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me plairait. J'imagine Mycroft nu, haletant, le souffle court et suant légèrement. Je le vois en caleçon, dos à moi, se servant un tasse de thé en marmonnant à quel point les ministres peuvent être idiots de nos jours. Je nous vois, dans son lit que j'imagine immense, me serrant contre lui, ses bras enroulés autour de ma taille, ses lèvres posées dans le creux de mon cou. Je me vois à califourchon sur ses genoux, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, et je sens sa main remonter le long de mon dos, se poser sur ma nuque et joindre nos bouches aussitôt, dans un baiser fougueux, amoureux. Je sens des fourmillements dans mon entrejambe et j'arrête aussitôt les visions mentales.

Bien que, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire avec Mycroft, c'est de le rassurer au niveau de son ventre. Juste après une séance de jambe en l'air, moi dans ses bras, caressant doucement son torse. Il baisse les yeux vers moi et approche son visage du mien.

Wow.

On se calme tout de suite.

Si ça continue, je vais finir par tomber amoureuse.

Il ne le faut en aucun cas.

Mycroft et moi ?

J'ai un sourire désabusé et prends mon cours d'espagnol que je lis en frissonnant régulièrement. Quand j'ai vraiment trop froid et que j'estime que la voisine a dû rentrer chez elle, je me dirige vers la station de métro Victoria où je m'achète un café que je bois sur le chemin du retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pénètre enfin chez moi et Idiot vient automatiquement se frotter à mes jambes. Je le prends dans mes bras et caresse le haut de sa tête en murmurant.

- Je suis amoureuse de toi, Idiot.

Une fille à chat, c'est mon destin. De toutes façons, avec un chat on a moins de problème qu'avec un humain.

Je garde mon chat dans les bras et pénètre dans la cuisine.

Mon père a la main posée sur les fesses de Mary, l'aidant à faire à manger.

Je ferme les yeux et monte dans ma chambre en faisant tomber une cuillère en chemin, leur montrant que ce serait sympathique d'éviter ce genre de chose tant qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs que je dorme, ou un truc du genre.

Je pose Idiot sur ma chaise de bureau et range mes nouveaux bouquins dans ma bibliothèque pleine à craquer, avant de me tourner vers l'immense carte du monde. Je prends mon indélébile et marque d'un rond noir les villes où je veux aller, me donnant dix ans pour le faire.

Paris.

Edimbourg.

Marrakech.

Casablanca.

New-York.

Berlin.

Rome.

Naples.

Dublin.

Sidney.

Rio.

Bangkok.

Je me recule, observe le résultat et penche la tête sur le côté comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. On ouvre la porte et je me tourne vers mon père.

- Bon, parlons de cette moto.

Je roule des yeux et ouvre l'unique fenêtre de ma chambre en battant.

- Je t'interdis d'y monter à nouveau, suis-je clair ?

- Sinon quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu la avec moi, réplique-t-il. Je souris doucement.

Je me tourne vers lui et hoche la tête.

- Bien.

Il semble déstabilisé, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je capitule aussi facilement. C'est d'ailleurs uniquement dans ce but que je l'ai fais.

- … Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne montrai plus dessus.

Et oui, mon cher père, tu n'as pas précisé si j'avais pour interdiction de monter sur toutes les autres.

- …Bien, dit-il encore sous le choc avant de sourire.

J'ai un sourire victorieux et il s'en va.

C'était tellement simple.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

**_1. Mycroft as-tu profité de la vue offerte par la "tenue" d'Elizabeth ?_**

**MH : Non.**

**EW : Menteur.**

**AP : Menteur.**

* * *

**Alors ? :3**

**Beaucoup de Mycbeth dans ce chapitre x)**


	7. Chapter 6

**La belle-fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 6, achat de l'enfer._

**Bonjour !**

**Alors voilà, je poste le chapitre 7 vendredi (qui sera le mardi fatidique) puis je reprends un rythme hebdomadaire (environs en fin de semaine) sauf que j'aime vous faire plaisir et que si ma chère bêta est "accordée" avec moi je posterai parfois deux fois par semaine (qui vivra verra ! x)).**

**Si ça vous intéresse (pur racontage de vie hein) avec une amie avec qui j'écris des rps (Clémence c'est pour toi !) j'ai fais un Elizabeth/Sherlock. Ce n'est pas exactement la même Elizabeth (son père n'est pas John Watson, elle n'a pas eue la même éducation mais le caractère est plus ou moins le même x). Bref, Clémence si maintenant je suis absolument duzezgdiuhdjzihdbzua du Ellock.**

**Rappel :**

**Elizabeth a récemment vu Mycroft et a fait des allusions quelque peu déplacée.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Whimsical hapennings :**

**Mais faut pas ! C'est pas du tout déstabilisant, j'écris juste "comment voit" Elizabeth et c'est pratiquement la même vision que moi x)**

**Noooo Aime :**

**N'est-il pas ? En faite, un de mes ami (Louis) adore essayer de déduire la psychologie des gens x) Mycroft râler en caleçon, oui ça doit être fameux x) J'ai décidé, ça se fera plutôt dans les grandes vacances et Elizabeth ira chez Mycroft pendant la lune de miel de Mary et John ;)...**

**LaoLuciole :  
**

**Merci beaucoup ! Je dois t'avouer que je fais ça aussi (ma bêta et moi guettons avec avidité les chapitres de "La saga des Sovranos" que je conseille vivement !) Pas de soucis je l'appelle "El'" aussi x) Même si physiquement je préfère Sherlock (faut être lucide) je trouve que Mycroft a un certain charisme. Imaginer, oui et non. Je sais exactement comment se passera le tout dernier chapitre mais j'espérais continuer la fiction (avec la saison 4). Alors oui, j'ai la fin de la fiction mais pas la toute fin ! :)**

**ElewenHolmes :**

**Mais il est ceiufruihrjzoajeuaghkdjz *,* (et Sherlock est absolument uhxzudbzuibhqkjdzia) Dans le chapitre suivant, ça évoluera (un pitit peu hein). Je devais faire Mary ! Pour la suite de l'histoire, comment je l'ai imaginé, tout ça ! xD mais sans détester Mary, je ne suis pas fan non plus x)**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Seigneur, après notre débat religieux une réponse à une review pareille me semble insurmontable XD. Livre sacré de notre religion ? T'es sûr ? Même après notre discussion métaphysique ? x)A PARTIR DU MOMENT OU ON SAIT FAIRE UNE ROUE ON EST UN DALEK OU UN VERACRASSE ! C'est nul de rougir. MA BETA M'A FAIT EXACTEMENT LA MÊME REMARQUE XDDD Elle est très bien El' en poisson rouge ! Mycroft va être jaloux :3 Moi aussi ! Une fois en math ça a été la honte de ma vie ! "Anissa, ton soutient gorge" Shit. (Sherlock est déjà occupé par plusieurs autres personnes, dont beaucoup de mes OC x)) HAHAHA JE SAVAIS QUE CA TE PLAIRAIT XDD A toute suite x)**

**Inconnu :**

**MOI AUSSI JE VEUX DU ELLOCK REVIENS TU ME MANQUES ! (Erreur humaine, ma chère. -EP) RAAAAH ELLE ME SUIT MÊME ICI ! (Ne faites pas attention, je n'ai pas fais de faute, c'est bien "EP" x))**

**aliena wyvern :**

**On veut lui faire des choses au gouvernement britannique... x)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Haha ! x) (ne t'inquiète pas, il répond plus bas ;)**

* * *

- Elizabeth ! Reviens ici ! crie Rose.

Je grogne, nous sommes vendredi et cette idiote veut que j'aille m'acheter une robe pour l'oral de français que nous avons dans quatre jours. Je croise Monsieur Kirke, qui ne me donne malheureusement plus cours, et arbore mon plus beau sourire.

- M'sieur !

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit aussitôt. Merlin, que j'aime ce saint professeur. Rose me rejoint rapidement et je m'approche de mon professeur préféré.

- Monsieur, aidez-nous à régler le différent entre Rose et moi.

Il sourit un peu plus, visiblement très amusé par la situation et hoche la tête.

- Quel est-il ?

- Eh bien voila, commence Rose. Mardi nous avons un oral en français.

- Et j'aimerais que vous confirmiez le fait qu'un pantalon qui ne soit pas un jeans ne portera pas préjudice à ma bonne impression auprès de notre professeur.

- Mmh... Il se trouve que je ne peux confirmer ce que tu avances, Elizabeth, répond Monsieur Kirke.

- Hein ?!

- Je le savais ! s'exclame Rose.

- Pour un oral, il est obligatoire de mettre une robe. En tout cas à partir de la dixième année.

Je hoche la tête, dépitée, et soupire.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira très bien, sourit-il avec l'air de celui qui est en éclate totale.

- Si vous le dites…

Nous échangeons encore quelques banalités avant que je ne tourne les talons pour me diriger vers la sortie, suivie de près par Rose.

- Bien. Je vais m'acheter une robe.

- Yes !

Je prends le métro pour aller vers Piccadilly, Rose me suit sans même demander mon avis, ce qui ne me dérange pas. Nous arrivons devant les innombrables magasins, et je regarde autour de moi en en cherchant un à mon goût. Rose s'éloigne et je la suis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh ! Tu vas où ?

- Suis-moi !

- Je fais quoi là ?!

- Calme-toi enfin ! se moque-t-elle.

Je jure devant Dieu que si je ne trouve pas de robe cet après midi, je la frappe avant qu'on se sépare.

Deux minutes.

_« Devant Dieu » _?!

Expression idiote.

Rose entre dans un grand magasin, dont j'ignore la marque, et j'y pénètre à sa suite. Elle déambule entre les rayons avec une certaine expérience et j'ai une envie folle de déserter.

_« Quoi ? Ah, je devais te suivre ? Désolée, j'avais pas compris ! »_

Peu crédible. Je soupire franchement et la rejoins devant un rayon, où je vois des dizaines de modèles de robes différents.

Je dois en choisir une, vu que ma robe bleue foncée que je mets pour les enterrements et trop petite. J'ai envis de pleurer, je ne veux pas choisir, j'entends déjà les commentaires de mon père, de Mary et des gens en général.

_« Oh, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent. »_

_« Tu es vraiment jolie dans cette tenue ! »_

_« Elizabeth, tu es magnifique ! »_

_« Elle te va bien dis donc ! »_

_« Wow… Ça te change… »_

Je serre les dents et m'avance vers les robes, en silence, ignorant les articles que Rose me tend. Je fouille plusieurs dizaines de minutes, souriant aux regards impatients de la caissière qui attend visiblement que je choisisse quelque chose.

Tous comptes fais, je sors des articles une robe bleue nuit, avec des bretelles et un col en V. Je me tourne vers Rose qui me montre ses deux pouces. Je lève les yeux au ciel et entre dans la cabine d'essayage. J'enfile la robe et me regarde dans le miroir.

Je ne me reconnais pas dans cette robe. Je ne suis pas assez féminine pour porter ce genre de chose, je suis trop impulsive, même parfois agressive pour aimer porter des robes. Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis définitivement pas faite pour être féminine.

Je serre les dents et respire plusieurs fois pour me calmer. L'examen est mardi, j'ai le temps de m'y habituer.

- Je peux venir voir ? me demande Rose avec, je le devine, un énorme sourire.

- Meurs en enfer !

Je retire la robe, me pinçant la taille dans la fermeture éclair, et pousse un petit cri de douleur avant de grogner quand j'entends le rire de Rose. Je remets mes vêtements et sors, la robe à la main. J'évite le petit sourire de la rousse et paye dignement ce qui représente à mes yeux la destruction de l'idée même d'égalité des sexes. La caissière me tend le sac en papier où réside l'instrument de torture avec un sourire supérieur. Je lui arrache des mains et sors de ce magasin du Diable.

Je n'attends même pas Rose, et hèle dans un taxi. J'hésite quelques instants mais rentre tous comptes fais chez moi, avec l'espoir insensé que mon père et Mary soient absents. Je pénètre silencieusement dans le couloir et monte dans ma chambre, sur la pointe des pieds.

- Chérie ? dit la voix de mon père de la cuisine.

Je serre les dents, et continue ma route. J'entre dans ma chambre et ouvre ma garde robe avant de lancer le sac en papier dans mes vêtements.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demande mon géniteur en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je me tourne vers lui, avec un sourire crispé.

- Rien du tout.

- Donc quelque chose.

Non, vraiment, j'adore me balader avec des sacs en papier absolument vide.

- Rien d'important, Papa, dis-je sur le ton exaspéré typiquement pubère.

- Bon très bien, dit-il avec le petit sourire qui sait déjà tout.

Je souris intérieurement, je sais exactement comment lui faire ravaler son petit sourire. Je m'approche de lui et arque un sourcil.

- J'ai grandi, non ? Je te dépasse.

Il ne sourit plus et retint un grognement. Je souris en coin et pousse délicatement Idiot qui s'est réfugié dans mon sac de cours.

- Mary n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle dort chez Janine.

Je souris un peu plus et me tourne vers lui

- Fish & Chips alors ?

Il hoche la tête et je cours pratiquement chercher ma veste. Je regarde dehors et enfile mon écharpe.

- Au fait, dit mon père en me suivant alors que je sors. Tu es déjà retournée où tu vivais avec ta mère ?

- Chez moi, tu veux dire ?

J'ai prononcé ces mots sans réellement faire attention mais je vois mon père se raidir pendant que j'entre dans le taxi.

- …Oui, dit-il après une pause.

- Non, pas encore, de toutes manières il me reste à peine deux ans avant qu'il ne soit définitivement à moi.

- Tu seras trop jeune pour y vivre.

Je roule des yeux et regarde la route tandis que le taxi nous emmène au cœur de la City. Nous arrivons en face de notre friterie habituelle, et nous commandons la même chose comme depuis 10 mois à chaques fois que Mary revient tard ou dort chez une amie.

- Alors, l'école ?

- Quoi « l'école » ? je demande, entre deux bouchées.

- Comment ça se passe ?

Eh bien j'ai une montagne de travail, je vais mourir sous l'ennui, ma vie sociale est étrange et je dois mettre une robe mar…

Oh mon Dieu.

Je vais aller voir Mycroft en robe.

- Elizabeth ? répète mon père.

Je cligne des yeux et lui souris.

- Bien, j'ai même la moyenne en gym.

- Juste la moyenne ?

- Tu veux le maximum ?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

- Bah comme dit le grand philosophe Mick Jagger _« on n'a pas ce qu'on veut dans la vie »_.

Il roule des yeux et nous mangeons nos Fish & Chips en discutant. Nous rentrons plus tard dans la soirée, et je file dans ma chambre où je me mets au travail. Je vais me coucher au milieu de la nuit.

Quand je sens que je m'endors, j'entends mon père regarder la télé.

Je pousse un grognement mécontent quand quelqu'un ouvre les tentures de ma chambre.

- Debout, il est 11 heures, dit mon père.

Je lui tourne le dos, sans même lui répondre. Il frotte mon épaule et embrasse ma joue.

Sérieusement, embrasser ma joue dès le matin ?

Je manque de grogner une seconde fois, quitte à passer pour un ostrogoth.

- Allez, debout ! Dit-il en sortant.

Qu'il ne revienne plus.

Je soupire et passe mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de me donner une allure au moins humaine, démêlant mes cheveux avec mes doigts.

Je me traîne dans la cuisine où mon père commence déjà à faire le repas de midi. Je jette un regard à ses casseroles, je pousse un grognement et mon père sourit.

Cet homme sourit tout le temps.

Ou presque.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je peux retourner me coucher ?

- Elizabeth, soupire-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'assois sur le plan de travail. Je me penche, ouvre un placard du bout des doigts et attrape le pot de Nutella.

Je prends une cuillère et entame le pot, définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Je vais avoir mes règles dans quelques jours, ça se voit. J'ignore les soupirs intempestifs de mon père et décide de mettre un peu de piment dans cette matinée si fade.

- Vous allez vous marier quand avec Mary ? Je devrais être demoiselle d'honneur ou ce genre de choses ? Je peux inviter un ami ?

Louis, bien évidemment.

- Mmh…

Mon père évite mon regard et je souris en coin, il n'a donc pas fais sa demande. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Mauviette.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclame-t-il. Sherlock a bousculé mes plans.

- … Est-ce vraiment surprenant ?

Il me fixe et hoche la tête devant la pertinence de mes propos.

- Non, pas tant que ça.

- Au fait, je sors mardi, au cinéma avec Shannon.

- …Aucuns garçons ?

- Nada.

- Bien.

Je souris en coin et reprends une cuillère de Nutella.

- On va bientôt manger, arrête. A quelle heure rentreras-tu ?

- Environs 21 heures, 22 maxi.

- Si tu ne réponds pas à mes messages après 21 heures, j'appelle Greg.

- Laisse Lestrade en dehors de ça.

- Mrf.

Je roule des yeux, je sens que ce mardi va promettre.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Question a Mycroft, comme ça en passant, (et a l'auteure), tu serais prêt a aller jusqu'où pour Elizabeth ? (si on admet que tu pourrais potentiellement t'intéresser a elle dans un avenir proche) ?**_

**MH : Nul par voyons !**

**EW : Mycroft.**

**MH : Ca dépend le contexte et la demande.**

**AP : Il ferait tout pour elle :3**

_**As tu déjà fantasmé sur El ?**_

**MH : C'est bon ?**

**AP : Oui, je l'ai mis dehors, tu peux répondre sincèrement.**

**MH : Que depuis qu'elle semble plus adulte.**

**SH : ... JOHN JOHN VIENS VOIR CA !**

**MH : MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FAIT LA ?!**

**AP : MAIS JE SAIS PAS MOI !**

**SH : JOHN !**

***suicide collectif.***

_**est ce que, oui ou non, tu as maté Elizabeth ? De toute façon personne ne t'en voudra, elle a atteint l'âge de la majorité sexuelle ...**_

**MH : Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.**

**EW : Oh mon Dieu.**

_**... Mycroft, pourquoi ? Tu ne trouve pas que tu es suffisamment dans la merde, il faut EN PLUS que tu oublie de mentionner que tu connais Elizabeth ? **_

**MH : Vous apprendrez, ma chère, que dans le cadre de mon travail on apprend à dévoiler les informations au compte goutte.**

**EW : La prochaine fois que tu prétends ne pas me connaître, je te castre.**

**MH : ...**

_**Mycroft en voyant la "tenue" d'Elizabeth, tu t'es pas dit que tu devrais "changer de cap" ?**_

**MH : Je pense que vous pourrez faire vos déductions en lisant les réponses plus haut.**

**AP : Traduction, ça veut dire oui.**

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est donc Le mardi. Je vous invite à poser des questions à moi, à El', à Mycroft (MH : Oh non..). Je veux aussi vous remercier pour ces reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Vraiment !**

**A vendredi ! Laissez moi votre avis :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**La belle-fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 7, ce que je ne dois pas porter ou faire._

**Bonsoir !**

**Je tenais à vous dire que je viens d'entrer en quatrième (en Belgique) mais que le rythme est soutenu. Je tenais donc à m'excuse à ceux avec qui je corresponds (ils se reconnaîtront) mais je vous rassure, je suis toujours disponible pour un peu de correspondance :)**

**Bref, je ferais le rappel que si quelqu'un me le demande, parce que j'avoue que je suis crevée morte x)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Le chapitre 8 va sûrement te faire réagir... x)**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Voilà ! :)**

**Whimsical happenings :**

**Comme je l'ai déjà dis, Elizabeth a beaucoup de points communs avec moi et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très porté sur le "Happy End" sans être emo non plus x) Je me suis mise comme minimum 2000 mots, après si je fais plus, je ne coupe pas en deux mais me pousser à faire plus, je pense que je raconterai beaucoup de choses sans réel intérêts****.**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**MOI AUSSI JE DOIS METTRE DES ROBES :O TU EXPLOSES DE RIRE DEVANT TON PORTABLE ? XD**

**Elewen Holmes :**

**Et bien John va contacter Sherlock... ;)**

**Inconnu :**

**OUAIS**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil me rappelle que nous sommes mardi. Je ne vais pas y aller. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Je roule des yeux. De toutes façons, j'irai. Je me lève, enfile un pantalon et un pull et fourre ma robe dans mon sac. Je me changerai à Baker Street pour éviter des commentaires. Je descends dans la cuisine où déjeune mon père.

- C'est quoi ce sac ? demande mon père en levant le nez de son assiette.

- J'ai gym.

- Mais tu as un autre sac d'habitude.

- Je l'ai oublié chez Louis.

Il me fixe, en pleine réflexion. Je prends un de ses toasts et vais mettre ma veste.

- Mange autre chose !

- Non, et n'oublie pas que je vais au cinéma ce soir !

Je prends mes sacs et sors. Je grignote ma tartine en me dirigeant vers Baker Street. Je pénètre dans l'entrée et monte les escaliers avant de frapper à la porte.

- Pas de clients aussi tôt ! J'aimerais au moins avoir un moment sans stu…oh, c'est toi, remarque Sherlock en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Non.

- Merci.

Je le pousse et entre la salle de bain où je ferme la porte à clef. J'enfile l'instrument de torture, sans regarder mon reflet dans la glace, n'ayant aucune envie de voir à quoi je ressemble. Quand je sors, je dois m'arrêter pour ne pas percuter Sherlock.

- Quelle matière ?

Il parle de l'oral bien entendu.

- Français.

- Ennuyeux.

- Comme cette discussion.

Il hoche la tête et me laisse passer. Je reprends mon sac et sors de l'appartement. Quand j'arrive à l'école, j'entends William qui siffle derrière moi.

- Waouw… On devrait avoir oral plus souvent !

- Tu devrais avoir ma main sur ta joue plus souvent, je siffle.

Il sourit et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je grogne. Nous rejoignons Louis, Rose et Shannon.

Louis porte un costume, comme William, et Shannon et Rose sont en robes.

- Elle te va super bien ! s'exclame Rose alors que je la fusille du regard.

Louis sourit en coin et nous échangeons un regard.

Je passe ma journée en essayant de ne pas oublier de croiser les jambes, de vérifier que le jupon n'est pas plié, qu'on ne me lorgne pas et je fusille du regard tous ceux qui ont l'air de vouloir me faire un commentaire.

Comment peut-on apprécier porter ce genre de chose ?!

L'heure de français arrive enfin et j'ai une montée de stress, les mains moites et le cœur qui bat la chamade. Quand vient le tour de Louis, Rose et moi, ma gorge se noue, mais, contrairement aux autres, je n'ai rien oublié et connais ma matière sur le bout des doigts.

Pour une fois. Je n'étudie qu'une fois sur deux.

Quand le dialogue se termine, nous nous tournons vers Monsieur Cox avec la même expression d'espoir.

- Mmmh… 16 sur 20. Tous.

Je vais m'asseoir en dansant la macarena avec Rose.

Je sors vers 17 heures, terminant plus tard le mardi, et attrape mon téléphone. Je lis le message que j'ai reçu.

_« Je t'attends à 18 heures au Bonnie Hill, ne sois pas en retard. –MH »_

_« Sinon quoi ? –EW »_

_« Ne joue pas à ce jeu là. –MH »_

_« Je fais ce que je veux. –EW »_

_« Pas avec moi. –MH »_

Je manque de grogner et range mon téléphone en soupirant.

- Allons fêter notre réussite, dit Louis en passant ses bras autour de l'épaule de Rose et de la mienne.

- Sinon quoi ? je demande en remarquant que j'ai toujours la même question à la bouche.

- Sinon rien, tu le fais, c'est tout, sourit Rose.

Je soupire mais obéit. On se regroupe autour d'un verre de coca pour moi et d'une pinte de bière pour eux.

- On a tous géré !

- Je sais, dis-je en soupirant.

- C'était parfait !

- Oui, oui...

- On t'ennuie ?

- J'ai rendez-vous, j'aimerais éviter d'arriver en retard.

- Ah oui, avec Mycroft…, ricane Louis.

- Oui, avec Mycroft.

Ils roulent des yeux et j'ai un besoin viscéral de leur renverser mon coca dans les cheveux. Je vais m'abstenir pour cette fois.

- Bon, dis-je en me levant. J'y vais.

- Oh, déjà ? dit Louis avec une moue exagérée.

- Ouais, à demain.

Je mets ma veste, prends mon sac et sors du café en regardant autour de moi. Je lève le bras, avec cette même sensation que ce geste ressemble étrangement à un salut nazi, et entre dans le premier taxi qui s'arrête devant moi.

Je lui donne le nom du restaurant en triturant ma robe dans un geste nerveux.

Le taxi s'arrête enfin dans la partie commerciale du quartier de Lark Drive, devant une bâtisse de couleur blanche, imposante. Un portier et deux voituriers accueillent les personnes de la haute société anglaise. Je sors de la voiture et ferme d'un geste le bouton de ma veste, la même question en tête.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!_

J'entre dans le restaurant et me dirige vers le maître d'hôtel.

- Oui ? dit-il avec une certaine condescendance face à mon âge.

- Je suis attendue.

- Par qui ?

J'adore répondre à cette question et voir leur air supérieur laisser place à un air soumis, presque implorant.

- Mycroft Holmes.

- Oh… Oui, bien sûr, il vous attend, bredouille-t-il.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et je le suis dans le restaurant. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus luxueux, des serveurs avec des nœuds papillons, des assiettes avec dix-sept fourchettes et quatorze cuillères, trois verres de tailles différentes.

Il se faufile entre les tables et je suis son regard en tentant de trouver Mycroft. Soudain, il s'arrête et je l'aperçois, dans un costume gris, la cravate et le mouchoir pourpre assortit, son parapluie accroché au dossier de la chaise.

- Voilà, Miss, dit le maître d'hôtel en inclinant la tête.

Peut-être que si Mycroft le lui ordonne, il fera un spectacle de claquettes ?

Je m'assois sur la chaise et Mycroft ne lève même pas les yeux de son téléphone.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, veuillez vous lever.

…

Il ne m'a pas reconnue.

L'apocalypse est en route. Quand je vais rentrer, je verrais mon père en train de prendre violemment Sherlock pendant que celui-ci lui susurre des miaulements à l'oreille, le tout observé par Mary qui prendra des notes.

Vision mentale.

Beurk !

Revenons à nos moutons.

- Donc je vais devoir partir sans avoir mangé ? je demande en prenant le menu que le serveur me tend.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et arque un sourcil.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais en robe.

- Vous auriez préféré nue ?

- C'est surtout à toi que ça plairait.

Je souris en coin, pour ne pas montrer ma gêne, et passe ma commande avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dit si ça vous plaisait ou non ?

- Ça t'intéresse ?

- Visiblement.

- Oui, ça te va bien, dit-il en rangeant son téléphone.

Je souris un peu plus et retire ma veste que je pose sur le dossier de la chaise, je hais aller porter mes affaires au vestiaire.

- J'aime bien ce costume.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis.

- Insinueriez vous que je me répète ?

- Absolument.

Je cesse de sourire et le fusille du regard. On nous sert nos entrées et je lorgne les neuf couverts en ne sachant pas par lequel commencer.

- On commence par l'extérieur, dit-il avec un ton exaspéré. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

- Non, moi je le sais, je veux juste être sûre que vous vous en souvenez encore, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Mais bien sûr, dit-il avec son sourire hypocrite que je déteste.

- Mrf, dis-je avec une pertinence que je ne me connaissais pas.

Nous mangeons nos entrées en silence, seul le cliquetis de nos couverts sur les assiettes brise le silence confortable. Nous les terminons et je m'appuie sur le dossier du siège en m'étirant légèrement.

- Ton père n'est toujours pas au courant pour nos rendez vous ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

- Non, du moment que je ne suis pas avec un garçon, il est d'accord que je sorte.

- Et si un jour, tu as un rendez-vous avec un… garçon, tu lui diras ?

- Mmh… Non, pas le premier rendez-vous du moins. Mais je suis sûr que mes Holmes bien aimés s'en chargeront à ma place.

_- Tes_ Holmes ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Ne suis-je pas _votre_ poisson rouge ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre et la referme aussitôt.

- Alors ? je demande en souriant en coin. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un « poisson rouge » ?

- Avec une intelligence comme la mienne, je vis dans un monde de poisson rouge, dit-il avec dédain.

J'adore quand il a cet air dédaigneux. Ou, plus exactement, j'adore le lui faire perdre.

- Et je suis votre personne stupide préférée ?

- Loin de là, dit-il froidement.

Mmh. Il va falloir que je trouve une autre technique d'approche.

- Alors je suis celle dont vous vous êtes le plus occupé lors de la « mort » de Sherlock ?

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et remercie le serveur qui nous sert nos plats d'un signe de tête, avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

- Peut-être, concède-t-il.

Gagné. Je sais que c'est tout ce que j'aurai pour cette fois mais c'est amplement suffisant.

- Dans tous les cas, c'est toi la plus agaçante.

- Qu'importe, vous êtes fou de moi, dis-je en souriant.

- Pourrais-tu cesser avec tes allusions grotesques ?

- On utilise encore le mot « grotesque » ?

Il roule des yeux et commence à manger. Je soupire et fais de même, en regardant les personnes attablées. Il ne dit plus un mot, totalement ailleurs.

Je repose ma fourchette une fois le repas terminé.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

- Visiblement.

- Dans ce cas je vais m'en aller.

- Et ton dessert ?

- Pas faim.

Je me lève en enfilant ma veste.

- Au fait, Elizabeth.

Je me tourne vers lui et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle te va vraiment bien, dit-il sans me regarder.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et embrasse sa joue.

- Merci, Mycroft.

Il hoche la tête et je m'en vais.

Quand je rentre, mon père n'est pas en train de prendre violemment Sherlock, mais occupé aux préliminaires sur le canapé avec Mary, j'entends même les gloussements de celle-ci contre les lèvres de très cher père.

Oh seigneur.

Après ça je vais devenir bonne sœur dans un couvent irlandais.

- Mmh…Je vous dérange ?

Mon père se redresse, écarlate mais je n'ai aucune envie de sourire pour une fois, réellement dégoûtée.

- Non, pas du tout, bégaye-t-il.

Mes fesses, oui.

Restons polie.

- Ouais, bonne nuit. La vôtre va être bonne si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, je grogne en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

Je me déshabille entièrement et je me rends compte de ma stupide erreur.

Je ne suis pas allée à Baker Street pour me changer. J'entends les pas de mon père dans l'escalier et j'enfile une culotte et un sweat avant de me tourner vers la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre.

- Oui ? dis-je sur un ton mielleux.

- Tu portais une robe ! Depuis quand tu as une robe ?!

- Euh… Depuis samedi.

- Tu ne la portais pas au matin… Oh…Le sac !

- Gagné, dis-je en grognant.

- Pourquoi en as-tu mis une ? Attends, tu n'es pas allé au cinéma ce soir ?

Bordel mais depuis quand est-il si perspicace ? Rendez-moi mon père un peu lent sur les bords !

- Je suis hétéro, Papa.

- Tu aurais pu me mentir ! Je vais appeler Sherlock !

Il s'en va et je cligne des yeux.

Il ne va pas… oh non !

- Papa ! C'est parce que j'avais un oral en français !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Je me crispe et me couche sur le lit.

Dix minutes plus tard, je reçois un texto.

_« Je t'ai couverte. En échange, je veux savoir ce que tu trouves à Mycroft. –SH »_

_« Je viendrai te voir demain pour t'expliquer. Bonne nuit. –EW »_

_« Bonne nuit. –SH »_

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

**_Mycroft, serais-tu capable d'utiliser la violence pour défendre Elizabeth et non seulement des mots ?_**

**MH : Cela dépend encore une fois du contexte et des raisons. Mais, je pense que oui.**

**AP : OUIII FAUDRA QUE J'ECRIVE CA !**

_**POURQUOI TU SORS PAS AVEC GREG ? HEIN ?! C'EST SCANDALEUX ! **_

**MH : Avec qui ?**

**GL : Mais je suis marié enfin !**

**EW : Laissez George Clooney tranquille !**

* * *

**Je reprends un rythme hebdomadaire ;), mais vu le chapitre 8, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous mettre un court extrait :**

**"****…**

**Boum.**

**Le monde s'effondre.**

**La terre s'évanouit.**

**Londres est détruit.**

**Je reste bouche bée, fixant Sherlock totalement anéantie par sa déclaration. Dans ma tête, je ne sais pas trop si c'est vide ou qu'au contraire toutes mes pensées se bousculent.**

**Je cligne des yeux, et j'ai une envie folle de me lever pour lui dire que non, non et non ! Que non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mycroft !"**


	9. Chapter 8

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 8, explication avec l'ex colocataire._

**Voilà donc le chapitre 8, je dois vous avouer que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour moi (le chapitre 9 est en cours) et que je suis susceptible d'avoir des retards.**

**Sinon, je dois coucher avec mon prof d'anglais (c'est obligé), faire de mon prof de science mon grand père et éviter les cours de gym. Et vous ? Votre rentrée ?**

**J'ai l'espoir que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de mettre vos avis ^^**

**Rappel :**

**Elizabeth a donc été au restaurant avec Mycroft et Sherlock l'a couvert auprès de John, en échange celle-ci doit aller le voir le lendemain.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**ElewenHolmes :**

**Mycroft est à El (c'est à dire qu'elle a plaqué une arme sur ma tempe pour que je te le dise...C'est pas de ma faute.. :( ) Mycroft veut aussi te dire que tu es trop superficielle pour ton bien et moi je veux te remercier pour ta review ! :D**

**aliena wyvern :**

**On est folle de lui ! x)**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Aurais-tu donc un ship sur le Johnlock ? (viens en mp, tu me manques ;) ). Un Mycroft protecteur...C'est que tu me donnes des idées toi x)**

**Whimsical happenings :**

**MON PROF DE LANGUE EST CJNDEFDSHZAOHJE (bien qu'il ait l'air gay, ce qui est dommage :( ) et toi ?**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Oh que oui, "donnant donnant", j'espère que ce chapitre te fera pété un cable x)**

**Eridan Black :**

**Merci à toi ;)**

**Inconnu :**

**Ce n'est pas en bonne voie ;)**

******************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je rentre à Baker Street après une mauvaise journée. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui était le pire, l'intervention de Dumstas en anglais sur ma tête de déterrée, l'absence de Rose et Louis de la journée ce qui fait que j'étais toute seule ou presque puisque la classe de William et Shannon était en excursion, ou la remarque de ma prof de gym sur mon inaptitude à faire une roue digne de ce nom.

Je n'ai que deux envies.

Regarder un film avec mon père.

Ou boire un thé avec Mycroft.

- Ah, assieds-toi, dit Sherlock en me voyant entrer.

Bien sûr que je vais m'asseoir, bougre d'imbécile.

J'obéis cependant et me pose en face de lui.

- Alors, que trouves-tu à mon cher frère ?

- Je pensais que tu détestais qu'il t'appelle _« cher frère »_.

- Je déteste.

- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, réplique-t-il en croisant les jambes.

Sherlock m'a rarement agacée, mais en ce moment j'ai une envie folle de fiche le camp.

- Réponds.

Je soupire et croise également les jambes, lissant ma veste en regardant par la fenêtre derrière Sherlock.

- Mycroft est intelligent.

- Je le suis aussi.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Tu ne me proposes pas d'aller au restaurant avec toi.

- Parce que c'est entre Mycroft et moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce si privé ? demande-t-il avec dédain.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre en fronçant les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Je baisse mon regard vers le sol et prends une grande inspiration.

Me confier est déjà nul en soit, mais alors à Sherlock, c'est pire que tout.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mycroft est mieux que ce que tu disais. Vous vous ressemblez, sans être identiques cependant. Il est intelligent, toi aussi. Il est froid, toi aussi. Il est la plupart du temps silencieux, comme toi. Mais il y a des choses qui lui sont particulières, comme le fait qu'il m'écoute, qu'il me demande comment s'est passée ma journée. Le fait que j'adore le déstabiliser mais que je déteste le vexer. Il est charismatique aussi, il en impose. Enfin, bref, je l'aime bien.

Je relève les yeux vers Sherlock, contenant mon rougissement.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, dit-il simplement en attrapant son violon.

Je lève un sourcil et le suis du regard tandis qu'il se lève, accordant son instrument.

- Cru quoi ?

- Que tu serais amoureuse de Mycroft.

…

Boum.

Le monde s'effondre.

La terre s'évanouit.

Londres est détruit.

Je reste bouche bée, fixant Sherlock, totalement anéantie par sa déclaration. Dans ma tête, je ne sais pas trop si c'est vide ou si au contraire toutes mes pensées se bousculent.

Je cligne des yeux, et j'ai une envie folle de me lever pour lui dire que non, non et non ! Que non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mycroft !

Mais, soyons lucide et honnête, si Sherlock l'a déduit c'est qu'il y a des possibilités pour qu'il ait raison. Comment je me sens face à Mycroft ?

Je souris tout le temps, que je sois narquoise, sincère ou amusée. Je suis pendue à ses lèvres, mais c'est parce que c'est le gouvernement britannique, non ? Non.

Je déglutis et continue de fixer le sol, absolument terrassée par la révélation. Mais, l'ignorais-je vraiment ?

Non.

Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. C'est à chaque fois comme ça, je fais comme si de rien n'était et ça me tombe dessus pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

Bon sang, je suis amoureuse de Mycroft Holmes.

Je me lève, remets mon sac sur l'épaule et je sors, saluant Sherlock du bout des lèvres. Cette journée était pourrie, là elle est totalement catastrophique. Je croise Molly Hooper en descendant les escaliers mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je rentre chez moi, totalement ailleurs, manque de me faire écraser plus de trois fois, de tomber du trottoir et de me prendre un passant sur deux. J'entre enfin dans la maison et je remercie ce Dieu auquel je ne crois pas d'avoir fait en sorte que Mary ne soit pas là.

- Chérie ? C'est toi ? dit mon père, du salon.

Je lâche mon sac sur le sol et le rejoins, en pilotage automatique.

- Un problème ? demande-t-il.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon géniteur, assis sur le canapé.

_« Je suis amoureuse, Papa. D'un homme de vingt ans de plus que moi. »_

Je déglutis, me laisse tomber près de lui et me blottis contre son épaule, dans un geste aussi rare qu'improbable de ma part.

- Elizabeth ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, me serrant tout de même avec force. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Non, je ne peux pas « tout te dire ». Je ne peux pas te parler de mes complexes, de mes projets. Je ne peux pas t'exprimer à quel point Maman me manque, je ne peux pas te dire à quel point toi aussi tu me manques. Je peux encore moins te dire que Sherlock m'a annoncé sans délicatesse que j'étais amoureuse d'un homme que tu ne peux pas supporter.

- Mmh…Mauvaise journée, dis-je d'une voix qui me semble étrangère.

- Sûre ? Elle a dû être sacrément mauvaise.

- Elle l'était.

Oh que oui, irrémédiablement et affreusement mauvaise.

Et Mycroft ?

C'est pour ça que je n'aime vraiment pas me l'avouer. Ça va être galère de faire comme avant. Il va le déduire, cet abruti.

Non, je ne veux pas qu'il le déduise alors que je ne lui ai rien dis.

La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je lui dirai.

Je veux lui dire avant qu'il le déduise.

Je veux le déstabiliser.

Mais, et sa réaction ?

Je me lève lentement, sans tenir compte de mon père tentant de me retenir, et monte dans ma chambre. Je pénètre dans la pièce, ferme la porte à clef et ouvre grand ma fenêtre.

Je fais les cent pas, en prenant de grandes inspirations pour me vider la tête, le vent faisant voler mes feuilles de notes sur le sol.

Quand je me sens plus calme, je me laisse glisser, le dos contre le mur et fixe mon lit sans le voir.

Comment va-t-il réagir ?

Le connaissant, il va sûrement mal le prendre. Il va sûrement faire en sorte qu'on ne se voit plus.

_« Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études. »_

Ai-je envie d'être en couple avec lui ?

Bien sûr que non.

Ah non ? Alors pourquoi ces pensées, dignes d'une dépravée ?

Je ne peux pas sortir avec Mycroft, je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui, je ne peux pas le laisser déduire que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Tout ça, c'est la faute de Sherlock.

J'attrape mon téléphone d'un geste, en rogne, et pianote rapidement sur le clavier.

_« JE TE HAIS ! –EW »_

_« Il fallait bien que tu t'en rendes compte un jour. –SH »_

Je serre les dents et fixe le message, hésitant à balancer le téléphone par la fenêtre.

Je déteste quand mes émotions prennent le dessus aussi fort. Sans être une Holmes, je sais faire preuve de sang froid.

On frappe à la porte.

Je relève la tête si rapidement que ma nuque craque. Je grimace et me relève en me massant l'arrière du cou. J'ouvre la porte et fixe Mary, sans aucunes émotions dans le regard.

Du moins, je crois.

- Oui ? je demande sur un ton neutre.

- Ton père m'a expliqué que tu n'allais pas très bien.

J'en ai marre que mon père soit perspicace.

- Vu comment mon père est doué en déduction, tu aurais dû te baser sur une source plus sûre.

Elle entre sans mon accord et va fermer ma fenêtre. Je suis tout ses mouvements des yeux et la regarde s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit défait.

- Je lui ai dis que tu étais du genre à être vite dépassée par les événements.

Pardon ?… C'est un suicide collectif ? Le premier que je tue gagne la meilleure place au cimetière ? Mycroft, appelez le MI-6 j'ai besoin d'une kala..

Ne pas penser à Mycroft.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a donc demandé quels genres d'événements pourraient te mettre dans cet état.

Pourquoi mon père va demander mon état d'esprit à ma belle mère ? C'est la grande question.

Dire que pendant un temps je l'avais appelé « la moche mère ». La Subtilité, avec une majuscule.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que tu étais amoureuse.

Je la fixe en clignant des yeux, amorphe. Puis je repasse dans ma tête ce qu'elle a dit et j'écarquille les yeux.

- QUOI ?! MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN ?! PAPA ! PAPA LAISSE-MOI T'EXPLIQUER !

Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre et glisse sur l'avant dernière marche, après une manœuvre digne d'un contorsionniste. Je sors indemne de cette épreuve et me précipite dans la cuisine.

- PAPA !

J'attrape mon père, par les bras et me mets face à lui, débitant ma tirade en haletant.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Je ne suis pas en couple ! J'ai juste passé une journée de merde, ok ?! Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Personne ne me plaît, si vraiment ça t'intéresse, fais-toi un Facebook, tu verras !

Je dois avoir l'air d'une hystérique, je crois qu'il a peur de moi.

- Je t'assure ! Peut-être même que je suis lesbienne ! C'est bien, ça, lesbienne ! Tranquille, sans problèmes ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse !

Il cligne des yeux et dégage ses bras. Je vais finir par être vexée.

- Mais… De quoi tu parles ?

Hein ?

Mary entre, souriant de toutes ses dents et je me tourne vers elle.

- Je n'ai rien suggéré du tout, mais ta réaction confirme mes doutes.

- Quels doutes, Mary, de quoi parles-tu ? question mon père.

Je ressens une véritable bouffée de haine envers Mary, je ne le la quitte plus du regard, contenant ma rage.

- John, ta fille est amoureuse.

- Mary, j'ai sincèrement et réellement envie de te frapper, dis-je d'un ton des plus détachés.

- Tu…Elizabeth…Tu…

- Je, moi, je. Mary raconte n'importe quoi, Papa, je ne suis pas amoureuse.

- Alors explique ta réaction démesurée.

- Mais j'en ai simplement marre qu'on se mêle de ma vie amoureuse ! La votre est si décevante que vous êtes obligés de vous mêler de la mienne pour être un tant soit peu satisfaits ?!

Mon père écarquille les yeux et Mary reste bouche bée.

- Mais comment oses-tu insinuer une telle chose ? s'insurge mon père.

- C'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE !

Mary ne dit rien mais quand je la fusille du regard je vois une lueur supérieure dans son regard qui ne me plaît pas. Je serre les dents, prends ma veste et sors en claquant la porte. Mon père me suit et m'arrête, me retenant par le poignet.

- El' ! Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton ! Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je me tourne vers lui et siffle entre mes dents.

- Va voir Sherlock, il est temps que vous parliez ! C'est le carnaval ! Tu lui as fais la gueule assez longtemps !

Je dégage mon poignet, et m'en vais à pied. Je vois mon père entrer dans un taxi et j'entends distinctement le _« Baker Street »_.

Je serre les dents et bifurque dans une rue, puis je pénètre dans le premier taxi que je vois et donne l'adresse d'une pizzeria que je connais plutôt bien.

J'arrive chez Angelo qui manque de me serrer dans ses bras et m'installe à sa meilleure table. Je mange ma pizza, seule, en réfléchissant. Quand je sors de la pizzeria, j'envoie un message.

_« Je dois vous voir, urgence. –EW »_

_« Je suis chez moi.-MH »_

Bordel, mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_** Geeenre, ça ne te plairait pas de voir El' nue. Ne ment pas.**_

**MH : Tu le sauras bientôt.**

_**GREG LESTRADE CONNARD ! CELUI QUE TU OBSERVES !  
POURQUOI TU SORS PAS AVEC ?!**_

**MH : Suis-je obligé de répondre à cette question aussi stupide qu'inutile ?**

**AP : Non.**

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre attirera beaucoup de vos reviews (ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de savoir que vous voulez m'aduler/tuer/égorger/dépecer alors n'hésitez pas)**

**Posez aussi vos questions aux personnages ! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**La**** belle-fille de l'espionne**

_Chapitre 9, déclaration au frère._

**Bonsoir, je suis de retour ! :)**

**Vous apprendrez avec plaisir (du mois, je l'espère) que le prochaine chapitre est déjà écris. J'ai déjà fais lire ce chapitre à deux personnes qui ont faillis mourir (celui que je poste, donc.)**

**Dans le prochaine chapitre, on verra tout le monde (Mycroft, Mary, Lestrade, John, Sherlock) et la mère d'El' sera même mentionnée.**

**Trève de bavardage, venons en au fait.**

**Rappel :**

**Sherlock fait constater à Elizabeth qu'elle est amoureuse de Mycroft. Elle se dispute ensuite avec Mary et pars, envoyant un message à Mycroft.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**La voilà !**

**Inconnu :**

**Dois-je réelllement répondre ?**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Et bien, dans le prochain chapitre, John apprend que Mycroft et Elizabeth... :3 Un ^poisson rouge dépravé x)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**On m'appelle ?**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Et bien la réaction de Mycroft est très... Je te laisse lire ;)**

**ElewenHolmes :**

**Va taper Mycroft ;) Non, j'y ai pensé aussi x) !**

**************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche, déglutis et me tourne vers la route. Je ne vais pas prendre un taxi, je dois réfléchir. Je suis en train de faire une grosse connerie.

Je vais y aller à pied. Je commence à marcher, fixant le sol sans regarder devant moi, les passants n'ont qu'à se décaler. Je me mords encore la lèvre en réfléchissant, elle va finir par être totalement abîmée.

Je vais me ridiculiser devant Mycroft. Mais je serai totalement humiliée si je me rends compte qu'il est au courant que je suis amoureuse de lui mais qu'il fait « comme si » depuis le début. Je ne veux pas être ridiculisé.

Je veux encore moins être humiliée.

Il commence à pleuvoir.

C'est la merde.

Au diable les bonnes manières, je vais annoncer au gouvernement britannique que je l'aime. Et par la même occasion, battre un record dans l'histoire du ridicule.

J'arrive devant chez Mycroft, et je me demande une nouvelle fois _pourquoi._

Je frappe à la porte et salue Oliver d'un signe de la tête.

- Il est dans le salon.

Le pauvre, il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Je marche sur la moquette parfaitement propre du hall et pénètre dans le salon, toujours aussi somptueux qu'avant. Mycroft est assis dans son canapé, les jambes croisées, un livre à la main. Son ordinateur est posé en face de lui, sur la table basse.

Il lève la tête et me fixe en haussant un sourcil.

- Quelle est cette « urgence » ?

Ma gorge se noue, les mots se bousculent, mes mains deviennent moites et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sous la pression. Il me fixe et fronce les sourcils après quelques secondes.

Je prends une inspiration et dit haut et fort.

- Je suis amoureuse de vous.

La réaction de Mycroft est étrange. Il ne réagit pas, il me fixe simplement, sans avoir l'air de me voir et j'ai presque l'impression de voir ses pensées et idées défiler à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

Après une ou deux minutes, il semble se ressaisir et m'offre un sourire de pitié.

Un affreux sourire.

Qui veut dire « Tant pis pour toi, tu es la seule ma chère ».

J'ai presque envie de pleurer.

- Ta déclaration me surprend, Elizabeth, dit-il avec un ton parfaitement mesuré, faux. Mais je crains que nous allions devoir arrêter de nous voir.

Il y a déception et anéantissement.

Mycroft est au stade destruction.

- ...Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu sois amoureuse, ni de moi ni de personne. Ce serait une erreur.

Il le dit avec tellement de facilité, je suis amoureuse de lui et c'est à peine si ça a l'air de le toucher.

- Mais… Nous pouvons rester... amis…

- Nous n'étions pas « amis », Elizabeth.

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche mais je garde mon regard vissé dans celui de Mycroft, serrant les dents. Il me fixe avec un air faussement dédaigneux.

- Oh pitié, ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer.

Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais. Je le hais.

- Mycroft, je suis amoureuse de vous. J'apprécie votre compagnie. Je supporte vos silences. Je ne déteste pas votre manière d'être. Je vous apprécie, réellement. Alors vous n'allez pas vous débarrasser de moi comme un vieux chien, dis-je avec le plus de froideur possible.

Mon argument a fait mouche, son air dédaigneux à la con se fissure de manière presque imperceptible.

- Tu ne dois pas être amoureuse de moi, Elizabeth. Tu n'as aucune chance. Et même si tu en avais, je suis trop vieux pour toi. Tu es jeune, trouves toi un garçon de ton âge qui t'aimera mais oublie-moi.

Je serre les dents et m'avance vers lui, sifflant entre mes dents.

- Il est hors de question que je vous oublie.

Il me fixe comme si j'étais un agent indiscipliné du MI-6.

- Fais-toi une raison. Maintenant pars.

- Mycroft, je vous le ferai regretter, amèrement.

Il ne réagit même pas et je m'en vais, essuyant mes yeux en chemin. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, 7 appels manqués de Mary et 4 messages.

Je lis mes messages, me crispant à chaque larme qui tombe. Je suis ridicule.

_« John est à St-Barth's. Chambre 228. –SH »_

Je ne lis pas les autres messages, range mon portable et cours jusqu'à l'hôpital, comme dans ces stupides films américains.

J'arrive à l'hôpital, le souffle court, les cheveux mouillés par la pluie et le visage humide de larmes.

Triste spectacle.

Je trouve enfin la chambre et y pénètre. Mary se lève de sa chaise et se tourne vers moi. Elle me sourit, plutôt tristement et regarde là où doit sûrement être mon père.

- Je vous laisse, je reviens demain.

Elle salue mon père d'un signe de la main et s'en va, passant doucement sa main sur son bras que je dégage brusquement.

- Chérie ? dit mon père, la voix aussi rauque que la mienne.

Je m'avance et découvre mon père, mon père soldat et meilleur ami du seul détective consultant au monde, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec l'air de celui qui a passé une journée exténuante. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant et tapote le bout de son lit pour que je m'y asseye.

Je le fixe un instant puis m'assois là où il m'a montré.

- Raconte-moi.

- Il n'y rien à dire.

- Tu ne pleures pratiquement jamais, et encore moins pour rien. Je ne t'ai vu pleurer devant un film qu'une seule fois.

- Je n'y pouvais rien, c'est super triste « Gran Torino », puis y'avait Clint Easwood, je pleure toujours avec Clint. Encore plus quand un enfoiré, froid et raciste meurt.

- Oh oui, réellement très dramatique, dit-il avec une ironie qu'il ne prend pas la peine de cacher.

Je souris légèrement et hausse les épaules.

- Allez, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ce serait à moi de poser la question, je fais remarquer.

- Il n'y a rien de notable à dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, c'est normal de finir sous un feu de joie, moi parfois je me mets à la place du Bonhomme Hiver.

Il grimace quelque peu.

- Je ne sais pas trop, je voulais aller voir Sherlock mais je me suis fait agresser par deux hommes.

- Oh… Toujours avec Sherlock, dis-je avec une moue exagérée.

Il sourit doucement et je baille.

- Allez, rentre, va te coucher.

Je hoche la tête, embrasse exceptionnellement sa joue et je sors de l'hôpital. Il est hors de question que je rentre et que j'aille voir Mary. Je ne veux pas voir Sherlock, tout ça c'est de sa faute. Je ne peux évidemment plus aller voir Mycroft.

Il ne me reste que trois options.

Lestrade.

Louis.

Rose.

Je vais donc aller dans chez moi.

Mon vrai chez moi.

Avec ma mère.

Je glisse lentement ma main dans ma poche et prends en main mon maigre trousseau de clef. Je le sors et le regarde fixement.

Trois clefs.

Chez mon père.

Chez moi.

Baker Street.

Je hèle un taxi et m'éloigne progressivement du centre de Londres, retrouvant le quartier de banlieue où j'ai passé mon enfance.

Ras le bol d'être aussi niaise.

Je vais faire l'armée pour m'endurcir.

Cette phrase pourrait être affreusement dégueulasse si j'étais une homosexuelle refoulé. Et si je devenais lesbienne ? Shannon l'est aussi et on l'aime quand même.

J'arrive devant mon ancien appartement, ma première maison, mon véritable foyer.

Totalement niaise.

Je glisse la clef dans la serrure et j'ai l'impression que le nœud dans ma gorge se desserre quand j'entends le cliquetis salvateur.

J'entre et je regarde partout, comme une proie cernée.

Je fais même des comparaisons animalières, c'est magnifique.

Le premier truc qui me vient à l'esprit c'est « ça pue ».

Ça sent le renfermé, la poussière m'agresse les bronches, mais il y a toujours cette vieille odeur.

Cette odeur si typique.

Son odeur, la Sienne.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas revenue avant mais je me rends compte de l'erreur monumentale que j'ai fait, rien que Son odeur me remonte le moral.

Mais j'ai quand même envie de pleurer.

Je m'avance, et ouvre toutes les fenêtres malgré le froid glacial. J'entends des disputes chez les voisins, des gens qui couchent ensembles au-dessus et une fête qui doit avoir lieu dans la rue.

Je vais dans mon ancienne chambre et regarde celle-ci, le visage impassible, mais je dois me retenir de ne pas m'effondrer sur le lit.

Je prends une grande inspiration et fait volte face.

_« Elizabeth ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse du chocolat chaud ? Il passe un film avec Colin Firth ce soir, Bridget Jones je crois. On peut le regarder ensembles si tu veux. »_

_« Ton père ? c'était un bon coup au lit, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. »_

_« Elizabeth, c'est les soldes ! »_

_« Chérie, viens, je vais te coiffer ! »_

_« Encore Peter Pan ? Grandis un peu enfin ! »_

_« Je t'aime, El'. »_

_« Chérie, nous partons au Maroc ces vacances-ci ! »_

Sauf que nous sommes jamais allées au Maroc.

Maman, tu me manques.

Je vais dans Sa chambre et ouvre doucement la porte. Je m'allonge lentement dans le lit qui n'a pas été touché, et me blottis dans les draps froids. Je passe la couette sur moi et niche mon nez dans l'oreiller avant de sentir son odeur.

Mes mains passent sous l'oreiller mais je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête. Je remonte mes mains à la surface, un papier en main. Juste quelques phrases et une signature.

_« J'ai fais en sorte qu'on ne touche à rien. Je pense que tu auras 18 ans quand tu liras ces lignes. Sache que je t'aime, Elizabeth._

_Mycroft. »_

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Mycroft, c'est vrai que l'amour rend bête ? Je m'attendais a mieux de la part du gouvernement americain. Tomber dans le piège d'une ado qui n'a pas 15 ans, franchement ... Vous me décevez. **_

**MH : Je suis britannique, ma chère.**

_**Sherlock, dis moi, tu as prépare ton testament ? Parce que vu la colère de El' ... **_

**SH : Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.**

**EW : Ah non ?**

**SH : ...**

_**Et par ce que je sui sadique : Joooooohn ... Savais tu que l'homme dont El' est amoureuse est ... *roulement de tambours* *esquive d'El'* Mycroft ! Quelle est ta réaction ? Compte tu le buter ? Si oui, comment ? **_

_*****_**John est actuellement décédé.***

* * *

**Je rappelle (rapport au chapitre), qu'Elizabeth ne devait aller dans l'ancien appartement de sa mère qu'à ses 18 ans.**

**Envoyez moi tous vos avis !**

**J'vous aime.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 10, dans mon cerveau, l'enfer._

**Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

**Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, la performance de ma bêta a malgré tout certaines limites ^^**

**J'ai une une question (oui, encore). Ne pensez-vous pas que ça va trop vite entre Elizabeth et Mycroft ? Devrais-je ralentir le rythme et attendre encore une demie douzaine de chapitre ou tenter de les mettre ensembles d'ici le chapitre 15 ?**

**voilà, c'est tout ^^**

**Ah non, voici une analyse personnelle de Myxcroft que j'ai fais sur Facebook :**

**"La plupart des gens (et j'imagine que la totalité de mes lecteurs) pensent que mon personnage préféré est Mycroft.  
A vrai dire, je le trouve surtout très intéressant. On ne sait pratiquement rien de lui, contrairement à Sherlock.  
Sherlock, nous pouvons connaître beaucoup de chose sur lui via la série mais également grâce au livre (Dans "Le chien de Baskerville", on apprend par exemple que Holmes a une hygiène irréprochable). Tandis que Mycroft, même dans les livres on ne sait pas grand chose.  
Je vais vous faire un récapitulatif de ce que j'imagine (et déduis) sur Mycroft :  
- Nous savons qu'il tire les ficelles du gouvernement, or que se soit dans la série ou dans la vraie vie, nous savons tous que les véritables accords du gouvernement se passent dans les réunions non-gouvernementale et que les services secrets y ont une grande influence. Nous pouvons donc en déduire que Mycroft fait au moins partit du MI-6.  
- Dans les livres, Mycroft est énorme (" . /-14lo9_jVVOY/Tr2-fzEGbXI/AAAAAAAABwI/86gD6Ka8_ "). Dans la série, il fait visiblement régime et Sherlock le lui rappelle sans aucune délicatesse. Ce qui suggère une certaine boulimie, enfant. Comment devient-on boulimique ? Chaque cas est unique mais suivant le mode de vie, et surtout l'intelligence des Holmes, on peut en déduire que Mycroft trouvait dans la nourriture l'affection que les gens de son âge ne lui offrait pas.  
- Que nous dit son célibat ? Il nous indique que Mycroft ne trouve personne qui lui convient réellement (oublions nos ship pour cette fois) et qu'il préfère être seul que mal accompagné. Il préfère aussi être seul tout court, puisque le Diogene Club est le club le moins "social" de Londres.  
Je vous explique tout ça parce que je continue à croire que Mycroft est un personnage volontairement laisser de côté mais que son importance est véritable.  
Minutes sérieuse du jour."**

**Voilà !**

**Rappel :**

**Elizabeth a passée la nuit dans l'appartement de sa mère suite à une violente dispute avec Mary et une humiliation de la part de Mycroft.**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**Ilfasidrel :**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Bon, bon,TU L'AS TENUE TA SEMAINE ! Faut pas exagérer non plus, elle a encore beaucoup de boulot avant de lui réchauffer son petit coeur ^^**

**Snape 02 :**

**Ah la chute..aurais-je dû également faire le grand hiatus ? x))**

**Noooo Aime :  
**

**Eh bien, à la base je comptais faire en sorte qu'Elizabeth parte plus tôt du mariage et apprenne que Mary est enceinte de manière "indiscrète". Plutôt vexée, elle ira chez Mycroft.. ;)**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Héhé.**

**aliena wyvern :**

**J'adore faire perdre la tête de mes lecteurs.**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**COMME DON CORLEONE ? COMME LA MAFIA ITALIENNE ?! OH MON DIEU ! Je n'ai aucun mal à m'accrocher à John mais j'ai extrêmement de mal à le faire par contre.**

**PAS LES TOMATES !**

**Guest :**

**Le lemon ? Mmh... :3**

**************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je fixe le morceau de papier sans rien ressentir.

Dans la même journée, je me rends compte que je suis amoureuse, je lui avoue que je l'aime, mon père termine sous un feu de joie et va à l'hôpital et enfin je me rends compte que l'homme que j'aime m'aime aussi.

Sherlock pourrait m'annoncer qu'il est fou amoureux de Lestrade que ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid.

De toute façon, j'ai déjà mis une option sur Lestrade. Il est magnifique, parfois.

Je ferme les yeux et m'allonge lentement sur le dos, glissant ma main derrière ma nuque, posant mes yeux sur le plafond blanc cassé.

J'ai encore envie de pleurer.

Je pousse un long soupir et passe ma main sur mes yeux, vérifiant qu'ils soient encore secs.

Ils le sont, merci Merlin.

Je ne devrais pas réfléchir maintenant à quoi faire avec Mycroft.

Je devrais dormir.

J'ai quand même passé une sacrée journée de merde.

Si les journées de Moriarty sont toutes comme ça, pas étonnant qu'il ait fini par tuer tout le monde. Demain, je tue tout le monde, Mycroft, Sherlock et Mary.

Et l'air de rien, c'est une grosse partie de _mon_ monde.

Le plus étonnant, c'est que, pour une fois, je ne me suis pas engueulée avec mon père. Réellement, sans aucune ironie, ça m'étonne.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage et ferme les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Je m'endors, repue de chagrin et d'humeurs différentes.

Je crois que je me réveille vers 8 heures du matin, enfin, je crois.

Je me tire péniblement du lit, je ne veux pas partir.

- Ah, j'oubliais, je marmonne en tirant le morceau de papier de sous l'oreiller.

Je suis tellement désespérée que je me parle à moi-même, c'est l'insanité.

Je mets le morceau de papier dans ma poche, passant mon autre main sur mon visage par la même occasion. Je vais machinalement dans la cuisine et me crispe totalement, me stoppant sur le pas de la porte.

Bah oui, il n'y a plus aucun meuble, donc plus de frigo. Je soupire encore une fois devant ma propre débilité et ouvre les rideaux.

Mon téléphone tombe au sol et je reste bouche bée.

Il n'est pas huit heures du matin mais au moins 18 heures. Mon regard se perd dans l'immensité des maisons de la banlieue de Londres en soirée.

Mon père va me tuer.

Je me baisse et ramasse doucement mon téléphone. L'avantage c'est que mon envie de manger tout ce qui me tombe sous la main est expliquée, il est 19 heures.

16 messages en absence et 26 appels.

Je vais prendre cher.

Je lis d'abord les messages.

4 de Mary :

« Elizabeth, je suis réellement désolé, on s'inquiète, où es-tu ? »

« Elizabeth, pardon… »

« Je t'en prie, je suis morte d'inquiétude ... »

« Nous avons appelé le Yard. »

Nous ? Le Yard ? Pardon ?

9 de mon père.

« Elizabeth, que se passe-t-il ?! »

« Où as-tu passée la nuit ?! »

« Chérie ! »

« Je m'inquiète là… »

« Je t'en supplie, Elizabeth, réponds moi. »

« Elizabeth, nous sommes au Yard. »

« Elizabeth ! »

« Je t'en prie, rentres ! Je ne te disputerai pas ! »

« Chérie, je t'aime, rentres… »

Mais je dormais ! Je ne pouvais pas répondre !

2 de Sherlock.

« Elizabeth, tu es ridicule. »

« Rentres, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il m'a dit « s'il-te-plaît », il doit réellement s'inquiéter.

Le dernier de…

Mycroft ?!

« Elizabeth, ne réagis de cette manière pour une simple amourette. »

Il croit que je suis partie juste parce qu'il m'a foutu le plus gros vent de ma vie ?

Je remarque qu'ils pensent tous que j'ai fugué, aucun n'a l'air de croire que je peux avoir été capturée par le premier violeur qui passe.

Elizabeth, avoir des problèmes ? Non, c'est elle qui nous les fait.

Je sors de l'appartement de ma mère, sans répondre à aucun message et remonte vers le centre à pied. Je vais prendre une demie heure pour aller jusqu'au Yard mais au point où en est.

Je suis dans Caxton Street quand une voiture du Yard s'arrête devant moi, deux policiers, un blond et un brun, sortent de la voiture, un papier à la main.

- Elizabeth Watson ?!

- …Peut-être.

- Laisse, c'est elle.

Le blond, le plus vieux, déplie le papier qu'il tient et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir une photo de moi à mes quinze ans.

- Tu es attendue, ma grande, dit le brun en posant sa main ferme sur mon épaule.

Il me force à entrer dans la voiture et la démarre sur les chapeaux de roues.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Chez ma mère, dis-je froidement.

- Mais… Elle est morte, non ?

- J'ai dis, chez elle. Pas dans sa tombe, je répond froidement en retenant un "pauvre idiot".

Ils hochent la tête et continuent de me poser des questions stupides et inutiles. Nous arrivons au Yard et je m'arrête devant le bureau de Lestrade, entendant des cris.

- Lestrade, laissez moi y aller !

- Non, Sherlock, vous êtes trop impliquer personnellement !

- Greg ! s'exclame Mary.

- Greg, dit la voix de mon père. Laissez-le y aller !

- Non, John !

- Enfin, Inspecteur ! dit la voix de Mycroft. Réfléchissez un peu !

Wow, je me sens aimer.

Je pose ma main sur ma poignée et entre lentement.

Je vois cinq paires d'yeux se lever vers moi.

Mon père a les trait tirés et le teint pâle, il me fixe absolument ébahis de me voir en vie, l'air normal. Mary me regarde, les yeux rouges et le visage rongé par la culpabilité. Lestrade a l'air d'être super victorieux, en mode « Je-Le-Savais-Qu'elle-Allait-Bien-Les-Mecs ». Les deux Holmes posent leurs regards vers moi. Sherlock a l'air soulagé, presque souriant. Mycroft est insondable et je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter sur son regard.

Je me tourne vers mon père et lui sourit.

- Je vais très bien… J'ai simplement…

Il me tire dans ses bras et me serre fermement dans ceux-ci. Je m'y blottis avec plaisir et ferme les yeux.

- Je vais bien, dis-je à mon père bien-aimé.

Seigneur, je suis réellement morte de fatigue pour penser des trucs pareils.

- Où étais-tu ? me demande Lestrade, en se levant.

Je me retire, à regret je dois bien l'avouer des bras de mon père et me tourne vers mon inspecteur préféré.

Laissez-moi toucher vos cheveux, Greg, juste une fois. Je vous jure que j'y ferais très attention.

- Chez moi.

Mary fronce les sourcils et je remarque que j'ai plus tellement envie de lui foutre une gifle, même si je lui en veux encore. La conne.

- Mais… Je suis resté à la maison toute la matinée et…, commence-t-elle.

- Non, intervient Sherlock. Elle veut dire, dans l'ancien appartement de sa mère.

Je sens mon père se crispé derrière moi et j'en culpabiliserais pour peu. Désolé Papa, mais j'ai vécu treize ans là-bas.

Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft qui semble paniquer. Il baisse son regard sur moi et demande, presque dans un souffle :

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

Je souris un peu plus, et, sous les regards interrogateurs de mon entourage, je sors le morceau de papier de ma poche.

Je lui tends. Il me le prend des mains, l'ouvre et serre les mâchoires.

- …J'imagine que tu l'as mal interpréter, lâche-t-il enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Sherlock

- Rien, répondons Mycroft et moi en même temps.

Je suis sûr que l'avoir interprété correctement.

C'était sans compter sur mon père qui prend le papier des mains de Mycroft, le lit et devint très pâle.

Très très pâle.

Il lève les yeux vers Mycroft et lui fonce dessus.

Je me crispe et me place sur son chemin, Sherlock avec moi.

- John, que se passe-t-il ?! dit Mary en se levant.

- C'est de lui qu'Elizabeth est amoureuse ! Il l'aime aussi ! rugit-il en tentant de nous pousser.

Sherlock et moi lâchons mon père d'un coup. Lui, sous le choc de la révélation. Moi sous le choc du résumé simplissime de mon père mais si franc.

Lestrade est incapable de faire un pas, soit sous le choc que je sois amoureuse soit ébahis que Mycroft soit capable d'aimer. Sherlock lui est en plein bug, il passe son regard de Mycroft à moi, totalement ailleurs. Mary nous fixe en silence, elle aussi sur le cul.

Mycroft pose la pointe de son parapluie sur l'épaule de mon père.

- Asseyez-vous, John. Nous allons mettre tout ça au clair. Inspecteur, pouvons-nous vous emprunter votre bureau ?

- O-Oui, bien sûr…

Lestrade sort en murmurant un « 'Grand b'soin d'un café, moi,… » Qui me fait sourire légèrement. Juste un peu.

Mon père s'assoit, regardant Mycroft d'un œil noir.

- Sherlock, reviens-nous, dit le gouvernement britannique en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

La voix de son frère a l'air de le faire reprendre ses esprits et il s'appuye simplement contre le mur. Je suis obligée de rester debout et soupire, mourant de faim et de fatigue.

- Elizabeth, commence, ordonne mon père.

Je doute très sérieusement avoir le choix et obéis.

- Mmh… Hier, je devais aller voir Sherlock. En faite, depuis sa fausse mort, Mycroft et moi nous nous voyions deux fois par mois, le mardi. Avant-hier, Sherlock m'a couverte auprès de toi et il a réclamé que je lui explique ce que je trouvais à Mycroft en échange.

Je jette un timide coup d'œil à mon paternel. Il a les lèvres pincés et le regard dur, comme je lui ai rarement vu.

- S'en est suivit une… discussion. Sherlock en a déduit que j'étais amoureuse de Mycroft. Mais je ne voulais pas que Mycroft le déduise et je suis allé lui dire…

- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu avais pleuré ? demande mon père sans quitter l'aîné des Holmes des yeux.

- O-Oui… On va dire que ça s'est mal passé… Nous sommes, enfin, je suis partie en mauvais termes…

- Bien, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Mycroft à vous.

Je me tourne lentement vers Mycroft qui ne quitte pas mon père des yeux, soutenant son regard.

- Il y a peu, environs deux mois, je me suis rendu compte que ce que… j'éprouvais pour Elizabeth dépassait de sentiments innocents.

- C'est-à-dire ? interroge Mary.

Mycroft la fusille du regard.

- Vous savez ce que je veux dire.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dis ? je demande d'une voix rauque.

- C'était mieux ainsi, et sans le mot…, commence-t-il.

- Le mot ! Mycroft, pourquoi as-tu fais un mot pareil ? questionne Sherlock, visiblement dans la semoule. C'est stupide !

J'utilise même des expressions en rapport à mes origines, si ce n'est pas fabuleux ça. Mycroft pousse un soupir agacé et regard son jeune frère.

- J'ai fais une erreur, simplement.

Il y a autre chose, Sherlock et moi nous le savons.

- Êtes-vous ensembles ? demande Mary.

- Diable, non ! rugit Mycroft.

Je ne réponds pas et baisse les yeux en déglutissant.

- Elizabeth, dit-il en se radoucissant. Je suis désolé… Ce que j'ai dit hier…

- Vous l'avez fait pleuré, Mycroft, dit mon père. Je vous interdis de la voir à nouveau. Mardi et les autres jours.

Je ne prends la peine de me révolter et lève les yeux vers Mycroft. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je ne quitte son regard que quand mon père me tire par le bras. Je suis Mary et mon père dans un silence complet.

Une fois à la maison, Mary fonce dans la salle de bain et mon père me reprend dans ses bras, me caressant doucement mes cheveux hirsutes.

- Elizabeth, je suis désolé. J'ai eu si peur…

- Pardon, dis-je dans un murmure en passant mes bras autour de lui.

Nous restons enlacés un petit moment avant qu'il ne se recule le premier et qu'il aille dans la cuisine. Je le suis, ouvre le frigo et dévore tout ce que j'y trouve.

Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, vers 10 heures, je rallume mon téléphone et envois un message à Mycroft.

« Je n'accepte pas vos excuses. –EW »

Je range mon téléphone, me couche dans mon lit et plonge dans le sommeil avec délice.

Les seuls bras accueillants que je connais parfaitement, sont ceux de Morphée, et c'est très bien ainsi.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions (que ma bêta lectrice a posé suite à l lecture de ce chapitre, posez vous aussi vos questions !) :  
**

_**John, est ce que tu vas buter Mycroft ? **_

**JW : Oui.**

**MH : Non.**

**EW : Oui.**

_**El, comment tu vis ta premiere vraie peine de cœur qui en fait n'en est pas une ? **_

**EW : Mal, idiote.**

**JW : Langage.**

**EW : Anglais, pourquoi ?**

_**Tu compte faire baver Mycroft pour ce qu'il t'as dit ? **_

**EW : Pas moi.**

**Louis *venant de nul part* : Moi !**

_** Mr. I am the ENGLISH governement, tell me, have you a heart ?!**_

**MH : Non.**

* * *

**Je repose ma question : pensez-vous que ça va trop vite entre El' et Myc' ? Merci, au-revoir n!**

**PS :**

**Fait comment en France ? Je me les caille, moi, en Belgique.**


	12. Chapter 11

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 11, excuses du frère._

**Bonsoir,al**

**Je crains avoir un horaire surchargé qui ne risque pas de s'arranger avec le temps.**

**Je passe directement au plus intéressant.**

**Rappel :**

**Elizabeth est allée dormir chez sa mère (enfin dans la maison de celle-ci) puis a discuté avec Mycroft, sous le regard de son père.**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**C'est une excellente question !**

**Guest :**

**Désolé, il devient plus "badass" dans ce chapitre x) et je fais ce que je peux pour les chapitres**

**Electre1964 :**

**Oh oui, ça le sera, même quand ils seront "stables"**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Oui...Mais non :')**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**JE FAIS CA AUSSI**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Là c'est Mycroft que je trouve à tomber (dans ce chapitre)..**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**Si tu es la fille de Don Corleone, ce chapitre t'es dédié.**

* * *

- Elizabeth… Chérie… Debout…

J'ouvre lentement les yeux et croise le sourire doux de mon père. Je n'ai réellement pas le cœur à râler. J'ai lu quelque part qu'on refaisait un Œdipe à la puberté, je crois que je suis en plein dedans. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et attrape mon téléphone du bout des doigts.

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt, murmure mon père en m'embrassant le front.

Il a cru que j'avais six ans ou quoi ?

Je regarde l'heure, dix heures du matin et remarque que j'ai deux messages.

Le premier de Louis.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à remettre en ordre tes cours ? »

Non, j'y vais au talent moi monsieur.

Le second de Mycroft.

C'est sensé m'étonné ?

« Elizabeth, nous devons parler. »

Ouais mais non, crève.

Je repose mon téléphone et vais prendre une longue douche. Je ferme les yeux, laissant le jet d'eau se promener le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sur mon cou, entre mes seins. Je sens l'eau coulée sur mon ventre et terminer sur mes jambes.

J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et sors de la douche. Je reste nue et me fixe dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Je passe mes mains sur mon ventre, plat la plupart du temps puis descends mes mains sur mes cuisses avant de les faire atterrir sur mes fesses. Pour être totalement honnête avec moi-même, j'ai un peu de cellulite.

Mais juste un peu.

Je m'habille et mets un simple sweat trop grand mais surtout trop vieux et un pantalon aux bords abimés.

Je vais dans la cuisine où Mary déjeune, m'assoit en face d'elle avant d'entamer mon repas, dans un silence complet.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et à l'aide de ce cher ami nommé « Wikipédia » je fais mon travail scolaire.

Deux jours plus tard, lundi, j'entre dans ma salle classe en retenant des soupirs intempestifs. Quel est l'idiot qui a inventé le lundi ? Le même qui a inventé la chaleur, sans doute.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise et passe la plus grande partie de la journée à me morfondre sur mon amour perdu.

Je plaisante.

Je me morfonds parce qu'on est lundi.

Quand je sors de l'école, à la fin des cours, j'aperçois une berline noire devant la grille. Je roule des yeux. Si Mycroft espère me faire changer d'avis de cette façon, il peut aller se faire voir. Je passe devant la berline sans même baisser les yeux vers celle-ci et suis Louis.

- Alors, on va boire un pot ? me demande-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Juste un ?

Il sourit légèrement et passe son bras autour de ma taille.

- On va voir s'il est amoureux.

- Pardon ?

- Ce Mycroft, on va voir s'il t'aime.

- …Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il ne me répond pas et me colle doucement à lui, sa main se posant sur ma hanche. Je souris en coin, comprenant son petit jeu et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je lève les yeux vers Louis qui a un sourire de conquérant, absolument ridicule d'ailleurs.

Il descend lentement sa main, et la pose sur le haut de ma fesse. Mes joues s'enflamment et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de surprise.

La portière de la berline claque tandis que nous nous éloignions. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Mycroft au visage crispé par la fureur qui nous fait face.

- Jeune homme, veuillez faire preuve d'un peu de décence et retirez votre main de là, dit-il entre ses dents.

Louis lui offre son plus beau sourire ironique.

- De là ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Du postérieur d'Elizabeth.

Suis-je réellement la seule personne sur terre que le mot « postérieur » fait mourir de rire ? Je suis incapable de le dire tout en restant sérieuse comme un pape.

Je suis musulmane d'ailleurs.

On s'égare je crois.

Louis retire doucement sa main mais continue de regarder Mycroft.

- Vous préférez que je la mette là ?

Il fait mine d'approcher sa main de mes seins et je me promets intérieurement que même si il effleure ma poitrine, il se prendra la baffe de sa vie.

- Reculez vous et ne la touchez pas, dit Mycroft d'une voix chargée de haine.

En mode « Tu-Veux-Finir-Expatrié- ? ».

Louis me regarde en souriant et met sa main dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Mycroft.

- Seriez-vous jaloux ?

- Elizabeth, je dois te parler, dit Mycroft en niant ouvertement la question de Louis.

- Répondez-lui, j'ordonne d'une voix polaire.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Il me ment en plus, le con.

- Louis, remets moi la main au cul.

- Elizabeth ! s'insurge Mycroft.

- Pourquoi ça vous dérange ? Nous ne sommes même pas amis.

Mycroft s'arrête net et serre les dents.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas, dit-il à demi-voix.

- Louis, tu veux bien nous laisser ?

- Bien sûr, à demain El'.

Louis s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, et pour la première fois depuis le début de notre amitié, je ne me recule pas. Il me serre contre lui et embrasse ma joue, Mycroft nous regarde en serrant des mâchoires.

Louis s'en va tout compte fait et je le regarde partir en souriant doucement. Mycroft baisse les yeux vers moi.

- Elizabeth, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait…

- Du mal, je termine à sa place.

Il hoche lentement la tête et prends quelques minutes avant de continuer, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots.

- Mais je pense que nous devrions cesser de nous voir.

Je m'apprête à lui dire que c'est justement ce que je comptais faire quand une silhouette dans mon champ de vision me coupe dans mon élan. Mark Dumstas, plus normal et magnifique que jamais s'avance vers nous, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- Alors, Watson, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tu fais le tapin au premier dandy que tu vois ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oh pitié, toi et cet homme n'allez vous pas terminer dans une chambre d'hôtel après qu'il t'ait payé ?

Mycroft et moi sommes tellement choqués de ces allusions que nous sommes incapables de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Qui ne dit mot, consent, continue Dumstas en souriant. Je dois avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas, personne désespérée qui rend service à d'autres personnes toutes aussi désespérées. Quoi de plus normal ?

- Ceci, répond Mycroft d'une voix neutre.

Je me demande de quoi il parle avant de voir Mark s'effondrer au sol.

J'écarquille les yeux et reste bouche bée. Il se relève en posant sa main sur son nez.

- Mais vous êtes malade ?! dit-il à Mycroft.

Mycroft ne répond pas et se masse le poing.

Je fixe le gouvernement britannique qui vient de frapper Dumstas.

Gouvernement. Frapper. Dumstas.

Mycroft a frappé Dumstas.

503 error.

Je crois que je suis resté amorphe pendant plusieurs secondes avant que mon cerveau ne se remette à nouveau en marche. Dumstas se relève et fusille Mycroft du regard.

- Vous êtes taré ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! J'ai touché un point sensible ?!

Mycroft s'approche de lui et murmure d'une voix glaciale qui manque de me faire frissonner.

- Encore une allusion de ce genre, et je fais en sorte que votre vie future soit un enfer.

Je crois que je vais avoir un orgasme.

Bordel.

Je ne lui fais pas la gueule, moi ?

Ah, si.

Oui mais il a frappé Dumstas.

Pour moi.

Mais il m'a brisé le cœur.

Il a frappé Dumstas.

RAAAAH !

Mark déglutit et hoche la tête, frénétiquement, avant de partir à grands pas. Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft et espère très sincèrement qu'on ne voit pas mon tourbillon de pensées.

Je vois ses narines palpitées tandis qu'il observe Dumstas s'éloigner.

Je le fixe plusieurs minutes avant d'embrasser sa joue, de me reculer et de lui murmurer.

- A jamais, donc.

Je ne le laisse pas répondre et pars en relevant mes cheveux dans un chignon de fortune.

J'ai lu quelque part le dicton « Fuis moi, je suis te suis. Suis moi, je te fuis ».

Suis- moi, Mycroft.

Mais Mycroft ne me suit pas et je rentre seule chez mon père.

Je vais aussitôt dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le repas, mon travail scolaire attendra. Je fais même un gâteau.

La symbolique de mon fantasme amoureux, sans doute.

Je pose le gâteau sur la table, avec un certain dégoût malgré le faite qu'il soit réussit. Je ne peux pas manger de gâteau, j'en suis désormais incapable.

Je mets la table, je deviens une véritable petite fille modèle, c'est désolant.

Vu que personne n'arrive, je vais dans le salon et me lance un film. « Le parrain ».

Au bout d'un certain temps, Sonny, le fils aîné de Don Corleone meurt. Je regarde Don Corleone pleurer avant de pleurer à mon tour.

Autant je peux trouver une fille pleuré pour son copain ridicule, autant le parrain de la mafia qui fond en larmes devant le corps de son fils massacré je trouve ça tragique.

Je suis en train de m'essuyé les yeux en pensant sérieusement à commencer à manger seule quand mon père et Mary entrent dans un fracas. Je sursaute et pointe mon téléphone vers eux dans une vaine tentative de me défendre d'une attaque quelconque.

- …Elizabeth…

Mon père me saute pratiquement dessus et me serre contre lui en m'embrassant la joue.

Double combo.

- Papa… Ca va ?

- Il a failli mourir, rien de grave, me dit Mary en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je la suis du regard, broyée dans les bras de mon cher géniteur et hoche gentiment la tête.

- Ma chérie, tu as pleurée ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que Don Corleone pleure.

- Parce que Sonny est mort.

Je ne peux décemment pas avouer que je pleure parce qu'un vieil italien pleure aussi.

- Sonny ? Qui est Sonny ?

Ton pire cauchemar.

- Le fils de Don Corleone…

- Et tu pleures pour ça ?

Je serre les dents et le pousse sèchement. Je ne prends pas la peine d'éteindre la télé et monte dans ma chambre en courant pratiquement dans les escaliers.

- Elizabeth ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer !

Bah j'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Je descends de mon antre environs une heure plus tard, quand le repas est servit et je m'assois sans jeter un regard à mon père et sa future femme.

- Chérie, vendredi nous allons à Baker Street. Rejoins-nous après l'école.

- Ok.

- Il y aura Greg et Molly.

- Ok.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Ok.

Je lève les yeux vers ma belle-mère et mon père qui me fixent, visiblement perplexe vis-à-vis de ma réponse.

- Ma… ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !

Bah Mycroft a cassé la gueule de Dumstas, Louis m'a caressé le cul Shannon est en couple avec une fille et je les trouve sérieusement mignonnes. Mon prof de français est si sexy que je vais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en l'écoutant parler.

- J'ai eu un sept en anglais.

- Sur quoi portait l'interrogation ?

La sexualité dans la poésie anglaise victorienne.

- Les sortes de rime dans les poèmes.

- Bravo, me sourit Mary.

Mes pauvres, si vous saviez ce qu'il se passe réellement dans ma tête.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**El', langage. C'est pas large que tu t'es pris un râteau (qui n'en est même pas un) que tu as le droit de m'insulter, jeune fille.**_

**EW : Et d'où ?**

_** Mycroft, si tu savait ce qu'on te fait subir par MP avec Anissa ... Tu ne dirais pas que tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu vas juste souffrir encore plus. **_

**MH : Pardon ?...**

**(AP : Je mets le rp en pause parce que je suis en manque de temps en ce moment :'))**

_**Sherlock, d'après tes déductions, ça fait combien de temps que Mycroft est amoureux d'El ? Je ne le crois pas quand il dit que ça ne fait que deux mois.**_

**SH : 4.**

_**Mycroft, tu fantasme sur El' ? Sherlock, il fantasme sur El' ? Si tu me répond je te fournis en cigarette.**_

**SH : Oui.**

**MH : Non.**

**SH : Oui.**

**MH : Oui.**

**Mycroft, jusqu'où pourrait tu aller par amour pour El' ? Pour info, ça ne sert a rien de mentir, j'ai déjà eu une avant première du prochain chapitre. Hé oui, la France aussi a ses services secrets. Niark niark niark.**

**MH : La réponse est là.**

* * *

**AVIS**


	13. Chapter 12

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 12, chez l'ex-colocataire._

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

**Je profite de ce moment de "pause" pour vous expliquez mon manque de temps. Je dois lire énormément : je fais désormais partis d'un jury pour un prix littéraire belge, ce qui implique que je lis au minimum un livre/semaine. Aussi, je dois lire pour mon cours de français et de science.**

**J'écris également une deuxième fiction mais à des fins personnelles (et ce n'est de toute façon pas une fanfiction).**

**Entrons, quand même, dans le vif du sujet ;)**

**Rappel :**

**Mycroft a frappé Dumstas (et c'était jouissif).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Je n'aurais pas dis mieux.**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Mais c'est cool les maths :(**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je dois avouer que j'ai hésité longuement avant de mettre ce passage puis je me suis dis "Allez, un petit orgasme pour mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) !" ;)**

**IlfasidrEl****el**** 57 :**

**J'ai regardé hier le parrain en plus! Et Don Corleone est à moi !**

**Guest :**

**Tu vas voir, ce n'est que le début de vos jouissances littéraire ;)..**

**GalifreyTen :**

**Je fais une autre fiction (personnelle comme dis plus haut) sur l'histoire d'une autre Elizabeth (pas la fille de John mais du chef du MI-6) qui finira avec Sherlock, je suis d'accord de te l'envoyer si tu veux :)**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.**

**Une question ; tu l'as réussi ton interro tout compte fait ?**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**J'avais déjà prévu qu'elle voit le parrain avant ta review, mais je me suis sentie obligée de te le dédier après ;)**

**Il est là, mon prochain chapitre !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Merci beaucoup, je me suis inspirée des "Remarques pas constructive de l'auteure" de King Pumpkin (je conseille ses fanfictions à tout le monde ici !)**

**RDJclems :**

**...**

******************************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie stridente me tire du lit, le lendemain. J'ai une folle envie de rester à jamais blottie dans les draps au lieu d'affronter tout ces gens qui auront vu Louis me mettre la main au cul et Dumstas qui va, forcément, s'interroger du pourquoi cet inconnu en costume trois pièces l'a frappé.

Si seulement je pouvais y répondre moi-même.

Je me débarbouille sommairement le visage à l'aide de ma main et entre dans la salle de bain en traînant des pieds.

Je mets un vieux pull avec des motifs géométriques et un jeans présentable. Je prends, miraculeusement, le temps de me maquiller puis vais prendre un maigre déjeuner, presque à regret.

Je démêle le câble de mes écouteurs en entrant dans la station de métro et lance ma playlist préférée, observant les gens comme à mon habitude.

Une fois dans la voiture, je ne suis même pas obligée de me tenir à une barre pour ne pas tomber tant il y a de monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pénètre dans la cour ennuyeuse de mon école et rejoins Rose et Shannon.

Et alors là, je lui ai dis : « Ouais, mais tous les mecs n'éjaculent pas plus vite que leur ombre ».

Je m'arrête et fixe Rose avec de grands yeux avant de l'interroger :

- Je peux savoir à qui tu as dis ça ?

Ce n'est pas le genre de phrase que je peux caser avec mon père.

Mais je suis sûre que je pourrais en parler librement avec Mary.

- A ma tante.

Je vois.

Nous parlons ensuite manga et roman, je soutiens avec fougue que l'auteur John Green est certes très bon mais qu'il existe des auteurs encore meilleur.

Après quelques minutes, nous allons en cours.

Vers midi, je me dirige vers la cafétéria mais une main m'agrippe le poignet avant de me tirer en arrière.

Dumstas et moi nous sommes face à face.

Les yeux dans les yeux

Zyeux dans zyeux.

Expression minable et quelque peu effrayante.

Il a un superbe coquard qui me fait m'interroger moi-même sur les différences nuances de bleus.

- Alors ? me dit-il sur un ton agressif. C'était qui ce type, Watson ? Ton petit ami ?

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que c'est effectivement en cours mais je m'abstiens au dernier moment et lui offre mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

- Et bien, c'est l'un des plus haut placé du MI-6.

Je manque de rajouter le « connard » qui me brûle la langue.

Mark semble quelque peu déstabilisé et je me délecte du spectacle de voir les traits de son visages graciles se crispés un court, mais si délicieux, instant.

- Mon père veut porter plainte contre lui.

Richard Dumstas, le père de Mark, est un juge assez connu dans Londres. Bref, quelqu'un que Mycroft peut bouffer en moins de 3 secondes avec sa technique « spécial Mycroft ».

Technique spéciale Mycroft.

Fusiller du regard.

Parler d'une voix si froide que la personne en frissonne.

Démontrer par a+b qu'on est supérieur à sa douce victime.

Vous pouvez utiliser cette technique à tout moment. Mais n'en abusez pas trop, après votre frère vous persécutera sur votre poids et vous aurez des « poissons rouges ».

Je fixe Dumstas plusieurs secondes avant que mon sourire hypocrite ne se métamorphose en un sourire victorieux.

- Ton père va tellement mourir. Il ne se rend pas compte.

Je dégage mon poignet et m'en vais, d'un pas rapide et décidé.

Avant de me rendre compte que je suis allée dans la direction opposée à la cafétéria. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Je continue donc jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'école. Je m'installe dans une table du fond et lit des livres en attendant que la reprise des cours arrive.

Après vint minutes de lecture acharnée, je sens que quelqu'un s'installe en face de lui. Je lève lentement les yeux, déjà prête à faire mon regard qui tue.

- Je peux m'assoir ? me demande un septième année tout petit.

Il est brun, les yeux bruns assez ternes et porte des vêtements de marque.

Un bon petit riche, quoi.

- …Comment tu t'appelles ?

Il cligne des yeux et semble soudainement effrayé.

Spectacle si jouissif en soi.

- Mar-martin.

Super, j'ai reçu un bègue en guise de futur petit frère.

Je vais faire comme dans ces films américains et prendre ce petit moche sous mon aile.

Ou le prendre tout court.

BWAAARK.

- Je suis Elizabeth, je t'en prie, assied toi « Mar-Martin ».

Il essaye de me sourire courageusement mais se contente d'ouvrir un énorme bouquin.

Je vais faire ma sociable, exceptionnellement.

- Que lis-tu ?

- « Le trône de fer ».

…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aime bien la série.

Port de vêtements marqués + aimer « Games of thrones »+ n'avoir que 12 ans =

Petit suiveur.

Je me lève, ferme mon livre d'un geste sec et sors de la bibliothèque sur le regard mi effrayé mi soulagé de cet idiot pré pubère.

Je retourne dans la cours, je préfère encore sentir les regards des gens qui ont vu Louis et moi enlacer plutôt que de rester avec ce futur membre de la société modèle.

Une future petite raclure.

Un simple petit suiveur sans aucune personnalité préférant baser ses avis sur ceux des autres sans jamais se demander s'il est capable de réfléchir par lui-même.

Il me dégoûte.

Enfin, ses boutons y sont peut-être pour beaucoup.

Quand j'arrive dans le groupe, il me faut un peu de temps avant de découvrir le sujet de leur discussion.

L'épilation du maillot.

Je leur demanderais bien comment ils en sont arrivés là mais franchement ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je participe plutôt avec ardeur à la conversation.

A la fin des cours, je cours presque pour prendre le premier métro, évitant ainsi le monde fou du prochain.

Je fixe une petite vieille durant tout le trajet, espérant faire peur à celle-ci dans le but machiavélique de lui prendre sa place assise.

Mais la petite vielle reste sagement assise et me condamne à rester debout malgré mes jambes qui me supplient de m'assoir.

Au sol même, s'il le faut.

J'arrive tout compte à la station de Baker Street. Je sors du métro en bousculant quelques passants sans importance majeure en chemin.

Quand j'arrive dans la rue, je grince des dents en voyant une horde de journaliste.

Un journaliste sauvage apparaît, vous ne possédez pas ce pokémon.

Je remonte mon sac sur mon épaule et pousse les journalistes, agressivement.

- Miss Waston ! Êtes-vous en couple avec Monsieur Holmes ?

- Comment est-il ?!

- Vous vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ?

Bon.

Je les pousse avec hystérie maintenant.

- Comment l'a pris votre père ?!

Trop, c'est trop.

J'entre dans la maison et me tourne vers les journalistes au bord de la crise d'épilepsie.

- Par derrière !

Je leur souris, malgré le flash qui m'aveugle et referme la porte en perdant mon expression victorieuse.

Je lance mon sac de cours au pied des escaliers, retire ma veste et m'oblige à ne pas courir dans les escaliers.

Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai une envie folle de voir Lestrade et Miss Hudson.

Mon petit côté masochiste qui revient.

J'entre dans l'appartement et manque de percuter Tom, le petit ami de Molly.

- Oops ! Désolé, je dis en levant les yeux.

Il me fixe une courte seconde et son regard passe de sérieux à chaleureux mais j'ai le temps de voir un éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux.

Cet homme est étrange.

En dehors du fait qu'il ressemble trop à mon goût à Sherlock.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en se décalant pour me laisser passer.

Sherlock serre la main de Molly en fusillant Tom du regard. Je passe devant lui et embrasse la joue de mon père.

- Bonjour chérie, dit-il doucement. Tu as réussi à passer malgré les journalistes ?

Super, mais je crois que j'ai lancé une rumeur sur ton possible couple avec Sherlock.

- J'en ai mordu quatre et violer deux.

J'entends Miss Hudson pousser une exclamation choquée, et j'échange un sourire avec Mary. Je salue Molly et me dirige vers Lestrade.

- Greg, dis-je avec aplomb.

Mon père et Sherlock sortent, apparemment ils vont répondre aux questions des journalistes.

J'ai encore fais une connerie.

Lestrade se tourne vers moi, une boisson à la main. Il arque un sourcil, je ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom.

- Oui, Elizabeth ?

Il ne dit jamais mon prénom non plus.

Oh, c'est fabuleux, nous avons franchis un capte.

- Je peux toucher vos cheveux ?

Bam, gros blanc.

Molly et Mary me fixent, pendant que Tom manque de faire tomber son verre. Miss Hudson murmure un « elle est tombée sur la tête ? ».

Greg me regarde en clignant des yeux, se repassant ma question dans sa tête en tentant de vainement de trouver un autre sens.

Non, non, je veux vraiment toucher vos cheveux.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? balbutie-t-il après un moment.

- Parce que j'adore vos cheveux, vraiment, ils sont magnifiques.

Bingo, je l'ai fais rougir.

- Ah… Oui… Si tu veux…

Un sourire fleurit sur mon visage d'idiote et j'avance ma main vers la tête de mon inspecteur favori pendant que celui-ci rougit un peu plus.

Je caresse ses cheveux du bout des doigts avec mon expression qui doit être sérieusement stupide mais je n'en ai rien faire.

Je touche les cheveux de Lestrade.

Moi, simple mortelle, ai eu le droit ultime.

Toucher les cheveux de Gregory.

Je retire ma main et il n'ose plus croiser mon regard.

J'entame une discussion avec Mary, négociant mon non-port de robe pour le mariage.

- Enfin, Elizabeth, c'est le mariage de ton père, intervient Miss Hudson.

- Justement, il faut que je sois à l'aise, si je porte une robe, je ne voudrais pas danser. Si je ne veux pas danser, je vais plomber l'ambiance. Si je plombe l'ambiance, ça va être nul, CQFD.

Mary cache son sourire dans son verre de vin et je prends un scone sur le regard désapprobateur de ma logeuse.

Pas ma gouvernante.

Ma logeuse.

Ensuite, je discute avec Molly biologie.

J'adore tellement biologie.

Autant pour géographie, par exemple, je dois prendre mille ans pour que la matière rentre autant pour biologie, relire me suffit.

Elle parle avec moi de maladie étrange, de mort.

- Molly, dis-je soudainement.

- Oui ?

- Vous avez parfois des morts sexys ?

Elle devint cramoisie et regarde brièvement Tom avant de reposer son regard sur moi.

Bordel, que j'adore mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise.

- Oui…, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Allez, avoue.

- Ca m'arrive, continue-t-elle.

- Et dans quelle tranche d'âge se situe-t-ils la plupart du temps ?

- Mmh… 30-35 ans, je dirais, me répond-elle après un instant de réfléxion.

Je hoche la tête et m'approche de la fenêtre.

Je regarde un instant ou deux mon père et Sherlock discuter avec les journalistes.

Je lève les yeux vers les toits londoniens.

J'ai une envie de folle de voir Mycroft.

Je me dégoûte, d'être aussi dépendant, d'être devenue aussi niaise. Je suis tellement normale, tellement amoureuse.

Amoureuse.

Amour.

L'amour n'est-il pas un sentiment qui ne nuit dans la plupart du temps ? Pour l'instant tout m'indique que oui.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et je me tourne lentement vers la porte. Sherlock et mon cher Papa entrent dans le salon.

Ils me cherchent du regard puis mon père s'avance vers moi.

- Elizabeth, c'est toi qui a dit que Sherlock et moi étions en couple ?!

J'éclate de rire.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Mycroft, êtes vous stupides ? **_

**MH : Quelle est cette question idiote ?**

_**Nan parce que j'ai un doute. Quand une fille s'éloigne, c'est qu'elle veut qu'on la suive, c'est pourtant pas compliqué a comprendre !**_

**MH : ..Ah oui ?**

**EW : DANS MES BRAS QUESTIONNEUSE ETRANGE !**

_** Louis, veut tu m'épouser ? Je suis définitivement fan de toi. Je suis pareille. Niark niark niark. **_

**LC : Bien sûr.**

**EW : Il est roux.**

**LC : AH MAIS TAIS TOI !**

**EW : JAMAIS ! MEURS !**

_**Sherlock, serait tu d'accord pour me faire personnellement part de tes déductions en avance par MP, en échange de quoi je te fournirai en clopes ? **_

**SH : Non.**

**EW : Hors de question.**

**MH : Jamais.**

**MM : Plutôt crever.**

_**John, tu aimes ça hein, être un papa poule ?**_

**JW : Ehm...**

**MM : Il n'arrête pas d'en parler, au début que l'on s'est rencontré, il ne parlait que de sa fille et de Sherlock.**

**EW : Ah oui ?**

**JW : Mary !**

**MM : Et que ma fille est superbe, qu'elle est forte, et qu'elle est intelligente, et que je suis si fière d'elle...**

**JW : Tais-toi !**

_**Sherlock, comment John a t'il failli mourir**_** ?**

**SH : Je lui ai fais croire que je n'arrivais pas désamorcer la bombe.**

_**Anissa, rappelle moi comment est El' physiquement déjà ? J'ai oublié et j'ai la flemme de chercher. Et puis de toute manière elle a du changer depuis le temps. Fin moi je Je l'imagine relativement grande, fine, brune aux yeux brun et a la peu mate. (*Ouais en fait tu te décrire quoi* Ta gueule Bernard. Et moi j'ai les cheveux boucles.)**_

**AP : La même taille et les mêmes yeux que John, le reste comme tu as dis :)**

_**Pourquoi je suis la seule a poser des question ? Je suis obligée de réfléchir pour alimenter la rubrique. Et c'est dur. Très dur.**_

**AP : Parce que je t'aime.**

* * *

**Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre 12.**

**J'espère vraiment que vous allez recommencer à poser vos questions, c'est aussi amusant pour moi de les écrire que pour vous de les lire, il serait donc stupide d'arrêter cette rubrique par manque de questions :/**

**Sinon, je vous aime beaucoup.**

**Vraiment.**

**Cette déclaration ne mériterait-elle pas une review ?**


	14. Chapter 13

**La belle fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 13, préparatif avec une « lumière »._

**Bonsoir à toutes (ou tous),  
J'ai commencé une autre fiction où apparaît très légèrement Mycroft et Sherlock et les personnages clés sont des autres OC (encore une Elizabeth 8)) elle termina par contre avec Sherlock mais ce n'est pas le but de mon histoire.  
Pour ceux qui aiment ma manière d'écrire et qu'ils veulent tenter un autre style, la voici :  
Vous allez sur blogspot et vous tapez "Phellans, fiction" x))**

**Voilà, on approcha doucement de la mise en couple de Mycroft et Elizabeth.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern ;**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**RDJ Clems :**

**Et là ? 8)**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :**

**Si tu savais les discussions que j'ai...**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs moi :(**

**Loulou Watson :**

**Merci pour ta question ! La réponse est plus bas !**

**Guest :**

**Lorsque Elizabeth**** et Mycroft seront en couple, oui ^^ Merci, chacune de tes reviews me touchent !**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**Pas de Johnlock ici ! x) Mais John et Sherlock te répondent plus bas !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Elle va empirer...x))**

**********************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Environs un mois plus tard, toujours sans nouvelle de Mycroft, je sors de ma salle de classe en m'étirant, retenant un bâillement bruyant.

- El' ! s'exclame William. Sherlock t'attend dans la cours !

- …Hein ?

Je le rejoins, juste en face de la fenêtre et me penche légèrement avant d'apercevoir l'ancien colocataire de mon père en train de fixer la cours, plus ténébreux et froid que jamais.

Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Je descends les escaliers quatre à quatre, saute les deux dernières marches et remet une de mes mèches de cheveux en place en m'avançant vers lui.

- Sherlock, dis-je sur un ton neutre.

- Elizabeth, réplique-t-il, impassible.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il observe les élèves arrivés tout en me répondant.

- J'ai un problème.

Pardon ?

- Tu veux une bouteille de vodka pour te soûler ?

- Non.

Il s'éloigne dans un claquement de manteau qui me fait penser à Severus Rogue.

- Que dois-je faire pour t'aider ? je soupire, en le suivant.

- Pour le mariage.

- Hein ?

- Mets une robe.

Double « Hein ? ».

- Non.

- Elizabeth, c'est un mariage, tu dois mettre une robe.

- Sherlock, écoute moi bien je…

Soudainement, un bras surgit de nulle part et s'accroche à mon cou avant que je sois plaqué contre le torse de Louis.

- Elle le fera M'sieur ! me coupe-t-il.

Je regarde ce crétin de roux, incrédule.

- A une condition, continue-t-il.

Sherlock lève un sourcil et se tourne enfin vers lui, méfiant.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous m'invitez au mariage.

Je retiens un sourire, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils croient que je veux que Louis vienne.

Je m'en fiche moi.

- Bien, consent Sherlock après une pause. N'oublie pas, Elizabeth, couleur Lila.

Je regarde partir le détective consultant, celui qui a vaincu Moriarty, qui n'obéit à personne, le grand Sherlock Holmes, l'un des hommes les plus redoutables que je connaisse.

Ce même homme qui me demande de mettre une robe Lila pour un mariage.

Bordel.

Je suis orpheline de mère.

Amoureuse du gouvernement britannique.

Mon père sort avec une femme sortie de nulle part.

L'un de mes plus grands fantasmes était de toucher les cheveux de Lestrade.

Mon chat a peur des mouches.

Mon meilleur ami est roux.

Sherlock Holmes me demande de mettre une robe.

ET ON TROUVE CA NORMAL ?!

- Bon, faut qu'on trouve un costume couleur Lila, me dit Louis en me sortant de mes pensées par la même occasion.

- Hein ?

Je suis tellement pleine de vocabulaire en ce moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous savons tout les deux que tu ne mettras jamais de robe, alors trouvons un costume pour toi.

- …Bon sang, mais il t'arrive d'être intelligent…

Il sourit fièrement et passe son bras sous le mien.

- Miss, direction le tailleur.

- Monsieur, dis-je sur un ton d'une femme d'un quartier huppée. Je suis toute à vous.

- Ne me dites pas ça, je risquerais de faire certaines choses qui ne plairaient certainement pas à votre paternel.

Je souris un peu plus et nous entrons dans la station de métro encore bras dessus bras dessous.

Nous m'achetons tout compte fait un costume composé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste assortie et d'un nœud papillon lila.

Il n'y a que Sherlock et Mycroft qui peuvent me voir en robe.

Na.

Bon sang, je suis ridicule et véritablement pitoyable.

On s'en fiche.

Je rentre en soirée à la maison, dépose mes affaires et file à Baker Street pour narguer Sherlock.

J'aime bien narguer Sherlock.

J'aime narguer tout court.

J'entre dans l'entrée de mon ancienne maison aux alentours de 21 heures et m'arrête net sur le pas de la porte.

Mon père et Sherlock sont couchés l'un contre l'autre sur les escaliers.

- Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc entre vous !

- Mgrnnnnn ?

Sherlock se relève sur ses coudes péniblement et mon père pousse un grognement digne d'un homme préhistorique avant de rouvrir les yeux et de me fixer.

- 'Beth ? marmonne-t-il.

Wow, ils sont bourrés, et bien.

- …Vous voulez un coup de main pour monter les escaliers ?

Sherlock se lève et s'approche vers moi en titubant, pointant un doigt tremblant vers mes seins, mon père est visiblement trop ivre pour le remarquer.

- J'n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne, je suis Shrlock Holmes, moi.

- Je sais, dis-je avec le plus de patience possible.

- Tu sais, 'Beth, je t'ai toujours apprécié.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me tapote aimablement le dos pendant que mon père a le sourire le plus béat que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

C'est dire.

- Je suis fière de toi, 'Beth, dit mon père.

- C'est Elizabeth, je réplique en ignorant cette douce chaleur qui m'envahit.

La ménopause à mon âge, c'est inquiétant.

Mais tant mieux, je suis prête à donner mes ovaires au premier venu.

Je m'écarte de Sherlock qui manque de tomber sous la surprise, alors qu'il m'a fallu plus d'une minute pour être totalement en dehors de l'emprise de ses bras.

Je les fixe, sourit et prends une photo d'eux deux avant de sortir en leur lançant un « Ciao ! » qui me semblait correct compte tenu des circonstances.

Je reviens une seconde fois à la maison et m'installe devant un film d'horreur avec une naïveté qu'envierait un enfant de trois ans.

« Bien sûr que non, je n'aurais pas peur, c'est juste un film. »

Cependant, la jeune personne que je suis, se rend rapidement compte que je ne pourrais jamais dormir cette nuit après ce film si personne ne me rejoint.

Or, Mary est chez une amie et…

Mon père est bourré.

Je râle pour la forme entre deux grognements et appelle William.

- Allô ? dit la voix grave de mon ami.

- Ramène-toi.

- … Pourquoi ?

- J'ai regardé « Annabelle ».

- Idiote.

- Oui.

- Ton père est là ?

- Non.

- J'arrive.

Je ne réponds plus et raccroche, assez satisfaite de moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à peine, je laisse mon brun d'ami entrer dans la maison.

- Et Sophie ? Qu'en as-tu fais ?

- Je l'ai bouffé, répond-il en souriant.

- Je vois.

- Alors comme ça on a peur ? sourit-il, un peu plus.

- Non, je mens effrontément.

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres et nous montons dans ma chambre. Je le laisse se changer dans la salle de bain et enfile un pyjama en quatrième vitesse dans mon antre.

Il revient ensuite, portant un jogging gris tirant sur le blanc et un t-shirt bleu foncé. J'ai un pyjama dont le haut indique « J'épouserai celui qui m'apporte le petit déjeuner au lit ».

Le plus ridicule, c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai choisi.

Brûlez-moi.

Il manque de rire et se contente de passer sa main dans ses propres cheveux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On baise ? je propose avec innocence.

Il s'approche vers moi avec une démarche féline et je sens ma gorge s'asséchée.

Je sais que William l'a déjà fait.

Plusieurs fois.

- Avec plaisir, murmure-t-il en avançant sa main vers ma joue.

Je reste totalement tétanisée et ignore mes pensées qui se dirigent automatiquement vers Mycroft.

- Mais… Mais…

Putain, mais quelle éloquence.

- Oui ? s'amuse-t-il en dessinant le contour de ma mâchoire avec son pouce.

- Je … Plaisantais…

- Je sais, dit-il en se reculant, au bord du fou rire. Bordel ! Tu aurais du te voir ! Tu n'osais même plus bouger !

Il éclate de rire et j'ai une envie folle de le frapper.

Je lui fais mon regard qui tue.

- Ok ! Ok ! Pardon ! dit-il sans s'arrêter de se marrer.

Merlin, les fondateurs et tout les daleks existant, tuez le.

Il se calme enfin et nous nous allongeons tout les deux dans mon lit, face à face.

On parle taille de pénis et tour de poitrine avant que je ne m'endorme avec lui.

Après tout, Papa n'est pas là.

C'est des coups agressifs frappés à la porte qui me tire du lit.

- 'est qui ? grogne Will, sa bouche dans mes cheveux.

- 'Sais pas…

Je me dégage de la couette accueillante, encore plus agréable que d'habitude avec la chaleur de William.

Dans le sens biologique du terme, évidemment.

Je descends les escaliers en remettant mes cheveux de la manière la présentable possible. J'ouvre la porte et regarde Lestrade qui a un énorme sourire, ahurie.

- Kesskispasse ?

- John et Sherlock sont en cellule de dégrisement.

Je cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois et il comprend enfin que je viens de me lever.

- Je dois t'emmener payer la caution.

Oh, ça veut dire que je dois le laisser entrer et il constatera la présence de William.

- Oh, ça veut dire que je dois aller m'habiller…

- C'est mieux, oui, sourit-il.

Savoir que Sherlock est en cellule avec une gueule de bois est, à ses yeux, une meilleure nouvelle que d'être Papa.

- Entrez, je grogne en le laissant pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il entre en se frottant les mains d'anticipation et je lui désigne le salon d'un geste vague de la main.

- Asseyez-vous, je reviens.

Il hoche la tête et m'obéit pendant que je remonte à toute vitesse dans ma chambre.

- Will ! Will ! Will !

- Mmh ? dit-il en passant la tête hors de la couette.

- Tu dois dégager !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller chercher mon père en cellule !

- Je veux ta vie, souffle-t-il.

Il ne lui faut pas deux secondes pour se rendre compte de son erreur et il détourne le regard sous la culpabilité.

Une fois quelques vêtements choisis au hasard dans ma penderie, je cours m'habiller dans la salle de bain.

William, quant à lui, s'habille dans ma chambre.

Je retourne ensuite auprès de Lestrade qui ne sourit plus du tout.

- Il y a un garçon, ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- John est au courant ?

- Greg, je tiens à la vie.

Il ne me répond pas et pianote sur son téléphone.

Quelle impolitesse !

William nous salue avec une certaine timidité et s'en va, sans bruit.

George Clooney ne sourit plus du tout et continue d'écrire son message.

- Greg, on peut y aller ?

- Oui, oui, deux secondes.

- A qui parlez-vous ?

- Holmes, grogne-t-il.

J'avoue que je reste stoïque quelques minutes avant que l'information n'atteigne le cerveau.

- …Pourquoi ?...

- Rien, allons-y, répond-il en se levant.

Je n'ose pas négocier et m'assied dans sa voiture en silence, repérant immédiatement l'endroit où il a rangé son téléphone.

Il démarre et je me jette littéralement sur son portable.

- Elizabeth ! Que fais-tu ?!

- Je suis en droit de lire vos messages avec Mycroft !

- Non !

- Si ! Vous le savez !

Il me fixe puis regarde de nouveau la route et je prends cet abandon comme un oui.

Comme j'aime le répéter, qui ne dit mot, consent.

Je déverrouille son téléphone transformer à mes yeux comme un Saint-Graal et lis les messages avec la personne nommée « Chieur n°2 ».

Le premier date de deux semaines, on ne se parlait déjà plus.

« Je veux savoir quel garçon fréquente Elizabeth. –MH »

Les autres d'aujourd'hui.

« Elizabeth a dormis avec un garçon. –GL »

« Qui ? –MH »

« Je me sens supérieur à vous, je pourrais continuer comme ça longtemps. –GL »

« Non. –MH »

« Elle l'a appelé ʺWillʺ, c'est tout ce que je sais. –GL »

Je dépose le téléphone sur les cuisses de l'inspecteur et garde le silence tout le reste du trajet.

Nous arrivons enfin au Yard et je sors la première de la voiture, je reste par contre derrière Lestrade qui me guide dans le bâtiment pour trouver la cellule de dégrisement.

Il entre avec moi et je souris en voyant qu'il se retient pratiquement de se trémousser de joie.

Nous parlons haut et fort.

- Alors, Elizabeth, comment ça va l'école ?!

- Bien, merci ! Et vous ?! Comment allez-vous ?!

- Très bien !

Sherlock se lève en sursaut de la couchette et mon père ouvre les yeux en soutenant son crâne, que j'imagine, douloureux.

- …Lestrade ? dit Sherlock d'une voix rauque typique.

- Et Elizabeth ! je crie en souriant.

- Mrgnnn Chérie… Chut…

- Quel exemple donnez-vous à votre fille, John ?!

- Oui, quel exemple me donnes-tu ?!

Sherlock se lève en se penchant dangereusement et pose son index sur mes lèvres.

- Shhhhhhhhh.

Mon père approuve les paroles sages du détective consultant d'un signe de tête et je me tais en soupirant.

Dans un coin de ma tête, les messages de Greg et Mycroft m'obsèdent.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_** Mycroft, vous avez déjà le livre "Construire une relation amoureuse pour les nuls" ou je vous l'offre comme cadeau de Noël en avance ? Je sais Élisabeth, je sais, tu n'as pas forcément choisi le bon. Mais il va finir par comprendre. Sa démonstration de jalousie et son élan de protection en sont un bon exemple. **_

**EW : Merci de me rassurer.**

**MH : Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi !**

**EW : Pour le moment...**

_**Mary Mary Mary. Et Molly aussi tiens. Alors comme ça vous parlez de cul avec Élisabeth, hein ? *regard inquisiteur* **_

**EW : Bien sûr, et épilation, c'est celle qui m'a expliqué comment me raser la...**

**JW : MARY !**

_**Sherlock, tu est sur de ne pas vouloir me faire part de tes déductions en avant première ? Je te fournis en ce que tu voudras pour ça. *vire tous les autres persos***_

**SH : Non personne étrangement persuadé sur le faite que je vais vous obéir.**

_**Elizabeth, m'en fout qu'il soit roux, mais est ce qu'il est beau ? Anissa ? Tu es la caution neutralité de cette fanfiction. Alors ? **_

**AP : Lui, grand : (sans espace)**

** . / / 952413958b3c4aeddd290334e946c189 / tumblr_mml2lozQkM1qan6udo1_500. jpg**

_**Elizabeth, que penserais-tu, si Molly et Lestrade étaient ensemble ? **_

**EW : LESTRADE EST A MOI !**

**GL : Je ne suis à personne !**

**MH : Je suis à Tom !**

**SH : MYCROFT ?!**

**MH : Non, Molly... MH pour Molly Hooper...**

**EW : Oh...**

_**Et El', t'as fais quoi de ton chaton ?**_

**EW : Il stagne sur mon canapé, l'idiot..**

**I : Mwa ?**

_**Quand John va-t-il se rendre compte qu'en fait, son âme soeur, c'est Sherlock**_** ?!**

**EW : QUOI ?!**

**JW : PARDON ?!**

**MM : KWAAA ?!**

**SH : Jamais.**

_**quand Mycroft va t'il vraiment se déclarer, hein, hein ? **_

**Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question (parce que j'en sais rien XD) mais le quinzième chapitre ta plaira...**

_**Elizabeth va t-elle finir par porter une robe au mariage de son père ?**_

**EW : N.O.N.**

* * *

**Dans le quinzième chapitre, les amateurs de Mycbeth auront enfin ce qu'ils veulent...**


	15. Chapter 14

**La belle-fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 14, mariage du père._

**Bon.**

**J'appréhende**** déjà vos futures réactions...**

**Sachez cependant que je posterais le chapitre 15 peut-être samedi ou dimanche prochain (je pars en vacance car les vacances de Toussaint ne commence qu'aujourd'hui pour les belges).**

**ET SAMEDI ****C'EST ENFIN MON ANNIVERSAIRE**

**Je vais recevoir la saison 1/2/3 de Sherlock et une colonie de vacance en Angleterre :3**

**Pour Ilfasidrel, je ne t'ai pas envoyé ce chapitre car je suis persuadée que c'est mieux que tu le lises maintenant ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Moi aussi ! ;)**

**Guest :**

**ABSOLUMENT !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Bah... x)**

**Electre1964 :**

**JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE TA LETTRE SERIEUX !**

**Whimsical happening ;**

**J'ai une biographie d'une page sur Louis et je peux te faire, avec plaisir, une présentation un peu plus détaillé de chacun d'eux (mais on les verra un peu plus). Alors là, je ne sais pas PAS DU TOUT ! Franchement. Mais j'en doute :/ Parce que Sherlock veut que tout soit parfait ^^**

**Noooo Aime :**

**La suite devrait te plaire...**

**marine :**

**Il est là...**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**Mais les cheveux de Lestrade sont si ezjbdqkjhdeaz :'(**

**LoulouWatson :**

**OUAIS MA CENTIEME REVIEW !**

**************************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

J'observe mon père pénétrer dans le salon, levant mon nez de mon bol de céréales tout juste entamé. Il porte déjà son costume et tient son chapeau haut de forme sous le bras. J'ai personnellement opté un chapeau melon.

J'aime me démarquer.

- Elizabeth !

Je sursaute et me lève d'un bond, reversant un peu de lait sur la table.

- Oui capitaine Watson !

- … je suis comment ?

- Affreusement laid et horriblement niais. Oh, je fais des rimes quand je m'exprime ! Je suis un génie.

Je fixe mon paternel, encore sous le choc de ma révélation.

Je suis un génie, Einstein n'a qu'à aller se rhabiller.

- Non, mais…, commence mon père.

Il se mord soudainement la lèvre et fait un tour sur lui-même qui me fait lever un sourcil.

Un sourcil de perplexité.

- Vraiment ?...

- Bien sûr que non, Capitaine, vous êtes superbe et à mon grand malheur, bon à marier.

Il me sourit béatement et ouvre les bras en s'approchant de moi. Je le fusille du regard mais il n'est visiblement pas impressionné.

- Je t'aime, ma chérie, me murmure-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Tu as mis trop de parfum, je remarque en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou.

- Elizabeth, tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui.

Il soupire et se recule.

Désolé, Papa, mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier de plus en plus Maman.

- Va t'habiller, on va être en retard.

Je retiens le « Et alors ? » qui me gratte la gorge et monte en traînant les pieds. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'habille et lâche mes cheveux.

Le seul effort notable que j'ai fais pour le mariage de mon propre père est que je me suis maquillée. C'est à peu près tout.

Je retourne auprès de celui qui m'a donné la vie.

Oh mon Dieu.

Je suis si poétique.

Passons.

- …Tu n'as pas de robe ?

- Non, mon nœud papillon et mes chaussettes sont lilas.

- Mais…

- Je suis musulmane, tu as déjà de la chance que j'entre dans l'église.

- Tu ne crois pas en Dieu.

- Mais en Allah, si.

Il arque un sourcil et se retourne vers moi.

- Vraiment ?!

- Bien sûr que non, je crois au Dieu des kamikazes et des vols.

J'éclate de rire sous son « l'adolescence… » très rabat joie.

Nous entrons dans la voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers l'église, pendant que mon père gigote d'anxiété.

- Et si elle me dit non ?

- On aura la bouffe pour nous tout seul.

- Et si Sherlock fait une connerie ?

- Mycroft s'en occupera.

- Ah, à propos de ça.

- Mmh ?

- Mycroft vient.

- …MAIS IL AVAIT DIT QU'IL NE VENAIT PAS !

- Il a changé d'avis, calme toi.

- Non ! après je vais stresser parce que je vais le voir ! Je vais avoir des ulcères ! Puis un cancer de l'estomac ! Comme ça coûte cher, tu vas être surendetté et on va finir SDF !

- On est arrivés, me coupe-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je serre les dents et descends de la voiture, le chapeau à la main.

- Il reste juste pour la cérémonie ?

- Oui, répond mon père d'une voix grave.

Nous entrons dans l'église où les Holmes attendent ainsi que Lestrade et Molly. Et si je vois Molly, c'est que Tom n'est pas loin.

Miss Hudson entre à notre suite.

Nous remontons l'allée pendant qu'elle nous explique la solution miracle qu'elle a trouvé pour sa hanche.

- Miss Hudson, dis-je en la coupant.

- Oui ?

- Et si vous vous faisiez opérer ? De la hanche.

- Oh, non ! Tu sais, j'avais une amie, Margaret, pas Margaret Thatcher, bien sûr, donc, Margaret avait un ongle incarné et...

- Oh, Louis est là ! Je vais lui dire bonjour !

Je fuis donc Miss Hudson et fonce pratiquement dans les bras de Louis.

Tant pis pour les contacts physiques.

Je n'en ai strictement plus rien à foutre.

- Il est là, me dit Louis en posant son regard sur Mycroft.

- Ouais, je grogne en guise de réponse.

- On va le rendre jaloux.

- Ça vaut plus la peine.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je me recule et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il porte un costume foncé, chemise blanche et cravate assortie à mon nœud papillon.

- Tu es si banal pour une britannique, soupire-t-il. Tu aimes _Doctor Who_ et _Harry Potter_.

- Mon cher, en Angleterre, on nous apprend à dire _« TARDIS »_ avant de prononcer le mot _« Papa »_ et à savoir que Voldemort est méchant avant de pouvoir marcher.

- Pas faux, concède-t-il après un moment.

- Je dirais même plus : très pertinent, dit Lestrade en nous rejoignant.

Depuis que nous sommes allés chercher mon père et Sherlock après leur cuite, Lestrade m'adore, à ma plus grande joie.

- Merci, Greg, on me le dit souvent.

Louis et Greg entament des présentations barbantes quand je dois rejoindre mon père près de l'autel. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je me poste près de Sherlock et lui murmure.

- Très sexy.

- Tu vas devoir dire bonjour à tous les invités, avec nous, me répond-il.

- Et alors ?

- Mycroft fait partie des invités.

- Pas à mes yeux.

Nous nous taisons lorsque le prêtre commence son discours à la con, et Louis et moi communiquons par grimace interposées ce qui fait rire les enfants.

Je surveille Mycroft du coin de l'œil, il ne fait que fixer mon père.

Genre écouter un prêtre est intéressant.

Genre écouter quelqu'un est intéressant.

Surtout pour un Holmes.

Quand mon père et Mary s'embrassent j'ai le même réflexe que Sherlock qui consiste à détourner le regard en grimaçant.

- Ils sont répugnant, je marmonne dans sa direction.

- Indéniablement.

Les demoiselles d'honneur doivent sortir avec le couple et le témoin pour une photo de groupe, chose que je fais avec autant de réticence que Sherlock.

Janine passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me murmure à l'oreille.

- Il est mignon Sherlock Holmes, tu crois que je lui plairais ?

Je la fixe quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire cynique.

- Carrément !

Elle lève un sourcil, pas dupe pour deux sous.

- Vraiment ?

- A moins que tu aies le QI de Marie Curie ou un air de famille avec Irène Adler, non !

Je m'échappe habilement de son étreinte et cours pratiquement me réfugier auprès de Lestrade et Louis.

Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Merde.

- Alors ? Comment était-ce vu de près ? me demande Lestrade.

- Aussi dégoûtant que de loin, les détails en plus.

- Tu exagères, dit Molly en se joignant à nous.

Nous commençons à débattre si oui ou non il est tolérable de se rouler une pelle au beau milieu d'un bâtiment religieux, Louis discutant avec nous.

Environs dix minutes plus tard, les photos étant prise, je dois, avec Sherlock, mon père et Mary, aller saluer tous les invités.

Dont Mycroft.

Connard.

En faite, non.

Mycroft est déjà partis et je dois me contenter de hocher la tête au rythme où les personnes entrent dans la salle.

Une heure plus tard, avec l'assistance de Lestrade, je prends un micro prêté par l'organisateur et inspire une bonne fois avant de prononcer quelques mots.

- Excusez-moi.

Ça fonctionne, tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je sens ma gorge s'assécher. Sherlock me fixe, les yeux ronds.

Il déteste les imprévus.

Mon père me regarde un peu perdu.

Comme d'habitude.

- Voilà, j'ai décidé de procéder à mon propre discours, je sais que les demoiselles d'honneur ne peuvent normalement pas mais vu que je ne suis ni catholique, ni disciplinée, on passera outre. Sherlock, désolée pour ce léger imprévu.

Je déglutis et m'avance légèrement, un pas pour donner un effet à mon discours.

- Je suis avant tout, la fille de mon père et c'est ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire un discours. Si vous avez l'idée stupide de me filmer, je vous rappelle que j'ai appris à faire des bombes pendant mes réunions de famille.

Ma blague raciste passe évidemment plutôt mal.

- Bref, dis-je pour passer à autre chose. Je veux simplement te dire, Papa, que même si j'ai été réticente à l'idée de voir Mary entrer dans ta vie et surtout dans la mienne, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime et que… que tu aimes en retour.

Je souris, les mains tremblantes.

- Je ne vais pas m'éterniser parce que je ne suis franchement pas à ma place ici mais, je te le dis trop rarement à mon goût et j'en suis désolé, je t'aime Papa.

Je repose le micro et rejoins Louis sous les applaudissements si fournis que le rouge me monte aussitôt aux joues.

Mon père m'attrape et me serre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie, dit-il dans mon cou.

- Je sais, Papa, je sais…

Il se recule doucement et me sourit, le rouge aux joues également.

Les Watson sont donc une famille de timides, ça pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle.

Après une petite séance de négociation, j'ai permission de m'asseoir avec Lestrade. Je lui pique d'ailleurs sa bière et je goûte le liquide amer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Beurk.

Le discours de Sherlock est à son image : pleins de rebondissement et un peu insultant sur les bords. J'aurais peut-être dû prendre la photo que j'avais faite quand il était bourré.

Quand je vois Sherlock, Mary et mon père partirent à la suite du colonel Moutarde, je serre les dents. Encore un de leurs délires de meurtriers.

Je me lève lentement, sous le regard interrogateur de Molly et Louis et leur souris.

- Si mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre demande, je vous que vous leur disiez que je suis aux toilettes, compris ?

- …Pourquoi ? demande Louis.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais gâcher le bonheur de mon père en tirant la gueule.

Ils essayent tous de me dissuader mais je finis par partir.

Je suis désolée mais j'ai envie de voir ma mère. Je ne veux pas gâcher le mariage de mon père et de Mary.

Je rentre à la maison, enfile un jogging et un sweat, je me jette dans le canapé et je regarde la télé toute la soirée.

Vers deux heures du matin, j'entends la porte qui claque et me lève silencieusement. Je vois des ombres enlacées, s'embrassant visiblement avec une passion.

- Enceinte, murmure mon père avec une voix souriante.

Je souris à mon tour.

Je vais être grande sœur.

Moi.

- Oui, dit Mary.

J'entends un froissement de tissue et je serre les dents. Ils vont baiser dans le couloir, génial.

- Enfin…Enfin...Nous allons enfin former une famille…, gémit mon père.

Oh non.

Pitié, faites qu'il ait dis autre chose.

Je vous en supplie.

Je pose la paume de ma main sur mon front et je ferme les yeux, ma gorge se nouant.

Ils montent tout comptes faits dans leur chambre, trajet épique entrecoupé de gémissement et gloussements de plaisir.

J'ai mal.

Je prends un morceau de papier les mâchoires serrées et écris un mot.

_« John, Mary,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mon absence lors de votre mariage, et si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis satisfaite._

_Ce genre de chose n'est pas fait pour moi. Je suis agoraphobe et je me sentais paniquer au milieu de tous ces gens._

_Je vous ai entendu rentrer. Mary, John, beaucoup de bonheur ! Je devais, dans tout les cas, aller dormir chez Louis durant votre lune de miel, j'y vais juste un peu plus tôt. Je dois réfléchir._

_John, je ne doute pas que la phrase « Enfin, nous allons enfin former une famille » soit une maladresse de ta part mais j'ai du mal à la digérer._

_Je vais (pour une fois) agir en tant que personne responsable et vous demandez de me faire confiance._

_Je vous propose de me retrouver à l'aéroport de Londres, à votre retour, pour en discuter. Donnez votre réponse à Miss Hudson, elle me la transmettra._

_Elizabeth Duncan. »_

Je prends discrètement ma veste et enfile mes chaussures avant de sortir de la maison dans le silence le plus total.

Je sais où je vais.

C'est rare.

D'habitude j'erre dans Londres avant de finir dans un endroit incongru puis je me fais engueuler. Mais là, c'est fini.

Je sais où je vais.

C'est fini, Mycroft, j'en ai marre de penser à toi sans rien faire.

J'en ai marre de me dire que je suis une putain de fille amoureuse.

Qu'aucune relation n'est possible entre nous.

J'ai décidé que je te voulais.

Je vais chez Mycroft à pied, tant pis pour les possibles violeurs ou tueurs à gages.

J'atterris devant la maison somptueuse et je frappe trois coups décidés.

Mycroft m'ouvre après plusieurs minutes, en peignoir.

- …Elizabeth ?! Un problème ?...

Je m'approche de lui, d'abord timidement puis je me jette à son cou et je joins nos lèvres.

Il lui faut quelques secondes, puis il répond au baiser.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Lettre ouverte à Mr Mycroft Holmes,  
Monsieur,  
Je me permets de m'adresser à vous par le biais d'Anissa, laquelle autant de talent que de mérite. Vous serait-il possible de faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre Elizabeth, laquelle va être obligée de porter une robe lilas aux noces de son père ? Votre peu de réaction pourrait me laisser croire que vous êtes malencontreusement tombé assis sur votre parapluie qui s'est brusquement ouvert sous l'effet de surprise... Image ô combien douloureuse, j'en conviens aisément, mais qui décrit parfaitement à mes yeux le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant dont vous faîtes montre. Il serait bon de bouger votre auguste popotin (décidément, on n'en sort pas, si je puis dire) et enfin déclarer votre amour à cette jeune personne qui, sous des dehors quelque peu rugueux, j'en conviens, mérite largement votre inconditionnel dévouement.**_

**EW : LAISSEZ MOI LUI FAIRE UN CALIN !**

**MH : MAIS JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE !**

**EW : ARRETE DE CRIER !**

**JW : ELIZABETH SUR UN AUTRE TON !**

**SH : SILENCE !**

**AP : ELLE A DIT QUE J4AVAIS DU TALENT LAISSEZ MOI LUI FAIRE UN CALIN AUSSI !**

_**Et Greg, depuis quand est-ce que tu surveilles Elizabeth pour Mr Holmes ? et comment t'as deviné qu'il y avait un garçon chez John ?**_

**GL : Secret gouvernemental.**

**MH: Dans tout les sens du terme.**

**GL : Et elle a crié "Will".**

_**Sinon pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock s'est mêlé à des (surtout jeunes !) gens pour juste une robe ?**_

**SH : Tout doit être parfait.**

**JW : Il a obligé Elizabeth à goûter le gâteau.**

**EW : JE HAIS LE GÂTEAU !**

_**Alors Elizabeth, impatiente de voir le discours de Sherlock **_

**EW : Je l'ai pratiquement écris avec lui...**

* * *

**JE SAIS J'AI PASSER LE DISCOURS DE SHERLOCK**

**MAIS JE VOULAIS DIRECTEMENT PASSER AUX CHOSES SERIEUSE !**

**GENRE LE MYCBETH !**

**Ensuite, je tenais véritablement à remercier tout mes lecteurs, que ce soit qui me laisse fidèlement une review à chaque chapitre (et que j'aime très fort), que ce soit ceux qui ont mis ma fiction en favoris ou al suivent (je vous aime aussi) mais surtout (parce que je le fais rarement), je remercie très fortement mes lecteurs anonymes qui lisent régulièrement ma fiction sans s'inscrire sur le site.**

**Votre appréciation me fait très plaisir.**

**Vraiment.**


	16. Chapter 15

**La belle-fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 15, arrangement avec le frère._

**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**

**Alors, j'ai pleins de chose à vous dire mais j'ai oublié... :/**

**Déjà, je ne compte PAS arrêter ma fiction de si tôt vu que j'ai même comme projet de la continuer en parallèle à la saison 4 (mais avant ça, j'aimerais écrire sur Big Bang Theory ou Harry Potter). Donc, ne vous en faites pas ! ;)**

**ENSUITE ! J'ai écris le lemon (ENFIN!) il est avec le chapitre 20 et fait environs 700 mots (je ne sais pas du tout si c'est une bonne longueur ou pas).**

**ENFIN, MA FICTION EST TRADUITE EN ESPAGNOL ! Je remercie mon cher Sevy qui s'y est mis et je suis hyper flattée ! Vraiment !J'ai même screener le mail x))**

**Je pense que c'est tout!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**OUI ENFIN !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Si je deviens homo, faudra pas s'étonner :3.**

**Snape 02 :**

**ILS SONT ENFIN FINIS ;)**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Haha, tellement de chose à répondre à ta review (et tellement de flemme en moi). Alors, oui, Elizabeth ressemble beaucoup à Sherlock mais ce n'est pas intentionnel ! La seule chose intentionnel dans leur ressemblance c'est les quelques déductions qu'El' arrive à faire. Le reste est simplement ce que je tire de moi-même ^^'. Les blagues, pareille ! J'adore les blagues racistes (hum hum). El' va rapidement pardonner à John (ils vont quand même passer deux semaines loin de l'autre, ça apaisera El'). Quant au baiser, un mot : Yeah. **

**Whimsical happenings :**

**Les conditions ? A vrai dire, non. Mais j'écris mieux un verre d'Ice Tea à la main (ice tea green et dans un vert avec des illustrations londoniennes). J'ai aussi quelque TOC : Tout les 100 mots, je check mes messages. Tout les 1000 mots, je fais une pause d'un quart d'heure. Mais c'est à peu près tout ^^. Il y a du retard dans ma commande (bouhouhouhou) donc je ne les aurais que lundi :'(**

**LaoLuciole :**

**Oui, crois moi, Elizabeth va HAÏR Janine ! Elle ne l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup mais là elle va juste la détester viscéralement ! **

** :**

**VIVE LES REVIEWS PAS CONSTRUCTIVE ! Sinon, oui, "Duncan" par rapport au dessin animé (mais surtout au livre qui a inspiré ce même dessin animé ^^). Mycroft et El couchent ensembles au chapitre 20 :D ! Si je vais un chapitre/semaine c'est pour être sûr que durant les pannes d'inspiration, j'ai quelque chose à poster. Je préfère être régulière et lente ;)**

**Electre 1964 :**

**C'EST DEMAIN MAIS MERCI !**

**Ilfa (t'as même pas mis ton nom en entier) :**

**Non, t'inquiète je comprends, mais j'attends ton message ;) JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AVEC DEUX JOURS D'AVANCE !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Moi non plus ! Surtout en ce moment, cinq chapitre c'est notre maximum ^^ Non, ce n'est pas fini effectivement (c'est correctement expliqué plus haut). Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur mais malheureusement, je n'ai reçu aucun message :/ Mais dès que je l'aurais reçu, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ;)**

**L'annonyme :**

**Un bisous sur tes zygomatiques douloureux ?**

**************************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je pose doucement ma poitrine sur son torse, mon bassin s'imbriquant au sien. Ses mains se posent illico sur ma taille et je manque de pousser un soupir d'aise.

Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes et j'ai l'impression qu'il est expérimenté en matière de baiser.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Il commence doucement à se reculer et je raffermis ma prise, presque malgré moi.

- E-Elizabeth, nous ne pouvons pas…, murmure-t-il, et à son ton, je comprends qu'il est doucement en train de craquer.

C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe.

Le ton de la voix indique une faiblesse et il faut focaliser ses arguments à partir de cette faiblesse.

- Bien sûr que si, nous pouvons, je murmure, reculant à peine mon visage du sien. Rien ne nous l'interdit. Je suis majeure sexuellement parlant.

Il baisse son regard vers moi, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure.

- Ton père, dit-il.

- Il n'a rien à dire, je fais ce que je veux dans la mesure où ce n'est pas dangereux.

Ma phrase semble le brûler, il se recule précipitamment mais me laisse entrer.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas, dit-il, catégorique.

Crétin, je vais te faire bouffer ton parapluie par ton urètre.

- Myrcroft, je commence en me mettant face à lui. Je me fiche que vous ayez peur pour votre réputation. Vous avez raison, l'âge est important, vraiment. Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

- Elizabeth, tu ne comprends pas, je…

- toi non plus. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Mycroft. Je suis totalement folle de toi.

Mes paroles font mouche puisque le gouvernement britannique en personne semble tétanisé par une force supérieure dont je doute de l'existence.

- Passe la nuit ici, murmure-t-il. Je dois réfléchir…

Je pense que je ne tirerai plus rien de lui ce soir.

J'hoche la tête et vais dans ma chambre habituelle en laissant traîner mon regard un peu partout. Je rentre dans la chambre et me laisser tomber sur le lit tel un sac à patate manquant cruellement de la délicatesse d'une danseuse étoile.

Je m'endors comme une masse, mes mains crispées sur l'oreiller.

Quand je me tire du lit le lendemain, ignorant totalement l'heure à laquelle nous sommes, je descends dans la salle à manger où Mycroft déjeune tranquillement.

Je m'assois en face de lui, niant mon assiette du regard et le fixe de manière flippante.

Il lève les yeux vers moi après quelques minutes et arque un sourcil.

- Oui ?

- Nous sommes ensembles, je déclare sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il retient visiblement un soupir et ferme son journal.

- Elizabeth, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

- Bien sûr que si, ça l'est.

- Bien, décidons que ce soit simple.

Je serre les dents, je connais cette technique de négociation : brosser l'individu dans le sens du poil avant de lui montrer à quel point il a tort.

- Mais il y aurait quand même mon travail, ton père, mon frère et ta jeunesse.

- Je peux m'acclimater à…ton travail, mon père n'est pas obligé de le savoir tout de suite et je m'arrangerai avec Sherlock. Quel est le problème avec ma jeunesse ?

- Tu as forcément des envies que je ne peux combler.

- Tu veux dire que tu es contre l'idée d'une partouze ?

- Elizabeth, je te parle sérieusement, me dit-il froidement.

- Mycroft, si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, tu ne penses quand même pas que je veux Tom Felton comme copain ?

- Qui ?

- …Non, rien.

- Mycroft, je vais dire un truc très niais : laisse-nous une chance.

- Effectivement, c'est très niais.

Je le regarde et il me sourit légèrement.

Ca, ça veut dire oui.

Je sens mon cœur faire un bond.

Bordel, voilà que j'ai une maladie cardiaque.

Je me lève lentement, m'approche de lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec hésitation. Il pose doucement sa main sur ma joue puis murmure contre mes lèvres.

- Je suis très jaloux.

Sensation assez étrange.

- Tant mieux.

Il se lève et je me rends compte que sa taille risque de devenir un problème d'état.

Je dirais même plus, de gouvernement.

Quel humour magnifique.

- J'imagine que tu comptes passer tes deux semaines ici.

- Oui.

- Bien. A ce soir.

Il s'en va et j'ai l'impression que notre relation n'est plus la même.

- Fais nous entrer en guerre avec la Russie !

Il roule des yeux.

Ca va mieux, en faite.

Il part vraiment et je me retrouve seule au milieu de cette immense maison.

Yes.

Je vais dans la bibliothèque et je fouille méthodiquement chacune des étagères dans l'unique but de trouver un livre que je pourrais aimer.

Je finis avec un livre sur le Moyen Âge en Angleterre en main et le dévore jusqu'environs sept heures du soir.

Idiot me manque.

Je vais aller le chercher.

De toute façon je devais quand même le prendre avec moi et à cette heure-ci, John et Mary doivent être partis.

J'enfile ma veste et hèle un taxi avant de poser délicatement mon fessier sur la banquette sale de la voiture.

J'indique la destination au chauffer et regarde les habitant de la City tandis que la voiture déambule dans les rues avec agilitié.

Il se stoppe devant la maison et je demande au chauffeur de rester, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je pénètre dans le hall d'entrée et mon regard est attiré sur un morceau de papier posé sur la commode. Je le prends et le lis.

« Elizabeth,

Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir prononcer ces mots. Que tu l'aies entendu ou pas, je suis inexcusable. Je te supplie de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée, j'étais dans l'euphorie de l'alcool et de la nouvelle. Je sais bien que ces justifications peuvent sembler dérisoires face à la douleur que j'ai pu te faire.

Bien sûr que nous avions remarqué ton absence mais nous savons que tu n'étais pas partie dans le but de nous blesser.

Je sais que je me répète, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à te cerner. Je suis peut-être un peu trop stupide pour comprendre ce que tu ressens réellement. Mais il est compliqué de savoir ce que tu penses, tu ne dis jamais rien d'important.

Je ne veux pas dire que c'est toi qui es fautive, je sais que je suis entièrement en tort.

Mais… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si ta mère te manque (enfin, je sais que si mais j'ignore à quel point), je ne sais pas si tu apprécies réellement Mary ou si tu fais ça pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu apprécies Mycroft.

J'ai l'impression qu'il te comprend mieux que moi.

Je ne peux évidemment pas faire le père surprotecteur puisque tu ne me considère plus comme ton père et que je ne te connais que depuis 3 ans…

Tu sais, il a été très difficile pour moi de devenir père du jour au lendemain. Tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle mais tellement difficile à cerner. Ton humour bien personnel, tes sautes d'humeur, ta franchise à toute épreuve, mais surtout, l'absence de ta mère…

J'ai peur, Elizabeth.

J'ai toujours eu peur du jour où je remplirais mal mes fonctions de père et où tu ne me pardonnerais pas.

J'ai peur que ce jour soit arrivé.

La plupart des jeunes pères guettent le jour où leur fille les quittera pour aller voir un homme qui les remplacera.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'être un jeune père, d'apaiser cette peur.

Et Mycroft va doucement me remplacer.

Je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas allé chez Louis et si tu n'es pas revenue en pleur c'est que tu es en couple avec Mycroft.

Nous allons devoir en parler.

J'ai besoin de te parler de ça.

Elizabeth, je te conjure de me croire : tu fais partis de ma famille et ce bien avant que Mary y fasse partie également. Je me souviendrai toujours du soutient que tu m'as apporté lors de la mort de Sherlock. Du thé que tu fais à chaque fois que je te dispute ou que je ne vais pas bien.

Je te prie d'accepter de me considérer de nouveau comme ton (incompétent, j'en conviens) père.

John H. Watson.

Ps :

Tu devais venir avec nous pendant notre lune de miel mais Mary et moi pensions que tu n'avais pas envie de nous voir "échanger nos salives.". »

Je lis la lettre une seconde fois.

Puis une troisième fois.

Puis je la plie et la range dans ma poche en marmonnant.

Il écrit mieux dans son blog.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

Je vais dire au chauffeur qu'en faite il peut repartir, j'en ai pour plus longtemps que prévu. Ensuite, je vais dans le salon et je m'assois en tailleur dans le canapé en fixant le sol.

Je ne le fais pas exprès d'être incapable de dire ce que je ressens, je ne comprends pas comment exprimer si je vais mal ou pas et encore moins exprimer l'inquiétude que j'ai vis-à-vis des autres. Je suis simplement inadapté à mon père. Il a besoin de comprendre de quoi j'ai besoin, comment je vais et je suis incapable de lui fournir ces informations.

En faite, je suis un peu comme Sherlock, l'intelligence en moins.

Sauf que Sherlock a encore sa mère, et d'après ce que je sais sur elle grâce à Mycroft, elle prend soin d'eux un maximum.

Moi pas.

Je pense que le plus dérangeant dans la mort de ma mère en dehors du faite qu'elle soit morte c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle était en voiture.

Je demanderai bien à Sherlock d'enquêter mais je saurais réellement blesser s'il venait à la refuser, je vais donc m'abstenir.

Elle s'est fait foncé dessus en après-midi, 15h10 environs d'après le rapport du Yard, elle était dans notre rue ce qui veut dire qu'elle partait de la maison.

C'était son jour de congé, le dimanche.

Et d'habitude, elle profitait toujours de son jour de congé pour nous cuisiner un truc démentiel, donc elle restait à la maison l'après midi.

Je pourrais envisager un accident pas si accidentel que ça mais j'aurais un peu l'air parano. Je vais donc extrapoler l'idée d'un accident, un véritable accident.

Elle était peut-être en train de refaire sa vie.

Non, je ne peux pas envisager cette idée.

Ca fait à peine trois ans qu'elle est morte et même si ma mémoire comme doucement à me faire défaut, je me souviens qu'on était fort complice.

Il n'y a que dans les films américains que les mères refont leur vie en secret et que sa fille la découvre au lit avec son futur amant un jour.

Non, ma mère et moi étions assez complices.

Mais je ne lui disais pas grand-chose non plus.

Parce qu'elle savait.

Elle savait que je hais qu'on me fasse des remarques sur le faite que je grandisse, elle savait que je déteste qu'on me dise que j'ai un petit côté orientale sous prétexte que je n'ai pas une peau qui cuit au soleil, elle savait que les câlins ne me répugnaient pas, qu'il fallait juste me forcer un petit peu.

Elle savait.

Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon père de ne pas savoir mais je peux lui en vouloir d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

De me considérer trop étrangère pour faire partie de sa famille.

De me considérer trop bizarre pour être autre chose que la fille de son ex.

Ce n'est qu'un géniteur.

Un donneur de sperme.

Ma mère savait.

Mon père ignore.

Je serre les dents et me lève avec aplomb.

Je vais récupérer mon chat puis je sors sans un regard derrière moi.

Désolé, John, mais je crains que tu ne sois jamais à la hauteur de ce que pouvait être ma mère.

Tu as simplement été utile à ma création.

Merci pour ça.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions (JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE : alimenter cette rubrique, je serais bientôt sans aucune question !) :**

_**Et du coup, Mr. Boulet, comment va tu vivre la relation entre El et Mycroft ? Surtout qu'ils vont bientôt coucher ensemble quoi. Plutôt arrêt cardiaque ou menace avec un flingue ? **_

**EW : Rien du tout puisque je ne le laisserai à peine me parler à moi.**

**JW : Mais...**

**MH : Incapable.**

**JW : Je...**

**EW : Tu m'as tant déçu.**

**JW *très vite* : Je vais le défoncer si il lui fait du mal une seule fois. Une fois de trop.**

**MH : Comme vous lui avez fait du mal .**

**EW : POPOPOPO !**

_**et Sherlock ? Réactions ? **_

**SH : Il va enfin maigrir.**

**AP : Sherlock apparaîtra la semaine prochaine.**

* * *

**Fin, violente, je sais.**

**Envoyez moi vos questions, vos message privés, vos cadeaux.**

**Bref, parlez moi...**


	17. Chapter 16

**La belle-fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 16, discussion sur mon père._

**Bonsoir !**

**J'ai de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles : **

**1. J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 24.**

**2. La fic comportera 28 ou 29 chapitres.**

**3. Je comptes (après la Belle fille de l'espionne) commencer un recueil de OS (sur Elizabeth) et une fiction (soit sur Harry Potter soit sur The big bang theory).**

**Voilà, voilà.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**...Tu l'as pas vraiment fait ? :'( Oui, quand même ! (Enfin, Mycroft la connaît depuis un peu plus longtemps mais on reparlera d'ici quelques chapitres ;) ). Et bien, Magnussen répondra à la question ;D**

**Ilfasidrel 57 :  
**

**NAN MAIS JE VEUX AUSSI QUE LES AUTRES PARTICIPENT ! NE T'INQUIETE PAS, J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI ET EN TES QUESTIONS 333333 **

**Moriarty :**

**Un chapitre ? Mais lequel o:) ? Le 23 ? (a)**

**Angie Corleone :**

**PASSE PARTOUT DE FORT BOYARD !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Et tu veux le lire ? ;)**

**alina wyvern :**

**Il en bave encore ce chapitre...**

**Guest :**

**Mais pourquoi mes lecteurs sont tous des pervers ? :'(**

**Snape 02 :**

**J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, mon cher ;)**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Ce n'est pas fini...**

**Pasca :  
**

**Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Moi aussi j'ai pleins de fictions que je lis en mode fantôme et je ne poste une review que mille ans plus tard :') Moi ? Poster régulièrement ? Dois-je rappeler ma longue absence de quatre mois ? :') Désolé pour la faute ! Je vais battre ma bêta puis je reviens !**

**********************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Mycroft rentre vers 22 heures, je lis dans le canapé, mes jambes croisées sur la table basse et Idiot allongé sur elles.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et tente un sourire.

- Bonsoir, on est en guerre avec qui ?

- Elizabeth.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Pas la Russie…mmh… l'Allemagne, alors ?

Il me fixe et hausse un sourcil, en mode Peux-Tu-La-Fermer-J'ai-Un-Truc-A-Te-Dire.

- ...Ok, je me tais.

- Bien. J'aimerais savoir pour quelles raisons tu n'es pas allée chez…ton ami.

- Je suis sûr que tu sconnais son nom, Lestrade t'a sûrement déjà fourni la moitié des informations sur moi que tu n'as pas pu déduire.

- Chez Louis, rectifie-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je devais te parler et au vu du résultat, j'ai bien fais.

Je lui souris honnêtement ,mais il continue de me fixer, totalement impassible.

- …John a appris que Mary était enceinte et lui a dit qu'il était heureux puisqu'ils allaient enfin fonder une famille.

Il lève un sourcil et croise les jambes, appuyant lentement son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

- Il a réellement dit ça ?

- Je n'aurais pas inventé une chose pareille, je fais froidement remarquer en caressant mon chat.

Quand je caresse mon chat, j'ai l'agréable sensation d'être totalement surpuissante.

J'imagine que c'est parce que les chats sont les maîtres du monde.

Sauf le mien, le mien a peur des mouches, ronronne en frottant sa tête à mon nez, miaule comme un grand malade et quand on lui demande de répéter, il répète.

Ou alors c'est juste un grand génie et je suis incapable d'apprécier son intelligence.

Pardon, Idiot, je t'ai mal jugé.

Je t'aime.

Tu as toujours été et sera toujours mon premier amour.

Je te le jure.

- Et alors ?

Je cligne des yeux, plusieurs fois.

- Comment ça « et alors » ?! Mon propre père ne me considère pas de sa propre famille et ça n'a même pas l'air de te choquer ! Il va avoir un gosse avec Mary et donc _enfin_ une _vraie_ famille !

- Que penses-tu du faite que Mary soit enceinte ? me demande-t-il sur le même ton calme.

On dirait un psy.

C'est flippant.

- Il… Le bébé aura la chance de connaître son père, je grogne en regardant ailleurs.

C'est encore une autre chose qui me tue.

Ce bébé connaîtra John, dès le départ, il n'aura pas ces interrogations si persistantes que j'ai connue.

Qui est-il ?

Comment est-il ?

M'aimera-t-il ?

Non, il voudra aussi savoir pourquoi je n'appelle pas Mary « Maman », pourquoi je vais au cimetière un jour sur deux, en allant à l'école.

Il y aura un si grand fossé entre nous, quelque chose d'infranchissable.

- Mais il n'aura pas la chance d'avoir une relation si fusionnelle que tu as pu avoir avec ta mère, m'adresse Mycroft.

Je relève la tête vers lui.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu n'avais que ta mère, cet enfant aura sa mère et votre père.

- Tu me vouvoies ou tu considère déjà cet enfant ?

Il roule des yeux de façon absolument impolie et je me fais intérieurement la promesse de lui faire payer toutes ces attitudes hautaines avec une paire de menotte et un porte jarretelle.

- Je vais me laver, je dis en me levant.

Je n'embrasse que sa joue pour cette fois et il me suit du regard quand je tourne les talons.

- Tu faisais plus d'allusions avant, me fait-il remarquer, et je devine à l'entendre son léger sourire supérieur.

- Tu veux me rejoindre ? je lui demande en souriant, me mettant face à lui, marchant à reculons.

- Je doute que tu sois encore prête pour ça, s'amuse-t-il.

Il ne sourit pas mais au ton de sa voix, légèrement plus léger que d'habitude, je devine qu'il s'amuse un peu avec moi.

C'est assez drôle parce que notre relation n'a presque pas changé, pour l'instant.

J'imagine que l'un comme l'autre allons devoir nous habituer.

- Parce que toi tu l'es ?

Il ne me répond pas et je suis incapable de cacher mon immense sourire, montant les escaliers. J'arrive à l'étage et je vais dans la salle de bain en sifflotant.

Demain, c'est promis, j'irais voir Sherly.

Je prends la décision de faire la totale.

Je me lave, cheveux compris.

Je me rase.

Je fais même un gommage, avec une certaine inexpérience pour être totalement honnête.

Mon téléphone sonne quand j'essaye désespérément d'atteindre le petit carré de poil à l'arrière de mon mollet droit.

Je le prends en marmonnant et le glisse entre mon épaule et mon oreille dans une position digne d'une contorsionniste asiatique à qui on aurait ôté les côtes.

- Ici Elizabeth, contorsionniste à ses heures perdues, vous me déranger, j'aboie en réussissant enfin à raser ces poils.

- Allô, El', c'est Mary…

Je pousse un grognement qui me semble dérisoire face à ma véritable colère.

Elle est totalement innocente dans cette histoire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la considérer comme fautive, c'est plus fort que moi.

- J'peux faire quoi pour toi ? je marmonne entre mes dents en tapant le rasoir plein de mousse sur le mur de la cabine de douche.

Heureusement que Mycroft a plusieurs salle de bain.

- Comment vas-tu ? Ton père voulait…

- John, je rectifie froidement.

- … John voulait prendre des nouvelles.

Je souris en coin, une idée machiavélique germant dans mon cerveau anorexique.

- Passe le moi.

- Tu es sûr ?...

- Oui, je voulais discuter avec lui que quand deux semaines mais j'ai quand même quelques mots à lui faire passer.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui…

- Laisse-moi gérer, Mary, je siffle entre mes dents.

- Bien, soupire-t-elle.

Je me redresse et glisse le pommeau de douche dans mon dos de sorte à ne pas avoir trop froid tout en protégeant mon téléphone des risques de mouillage inutile.

- Allô, Elizabeth, dit enfin la voix de mon père avec une hésitation que je me délecte d'entendre.

- Bonjour, John, comment ça se passe avec Mary ? Vous avez décidé de fonder une famille, c'est adorable. J'espère que tout se passe bien, que le temps est beau et blablabla. J'ai lu ta lettre, très mignon, vraiment. Elle dégoulinait de niaiserie. Franchement, j'en aurais vomis. Tu n'es qu'un donneur de sperme tu sais, juste un connard de donneur de sperme.

Merlin, heureusement que c'est par téléphone, je n'aurais jamais osé lui dire des horreurs pareilles en face.

Je l'entends inspirer, il va apparemment tenter de me dire quelque chose.

- J'espère que tu as aussi mal que moi, John, je termine plus acide que jamais.

Je raccroche et sers le combiné entre mes doigts.

Si je m'écoutais, je jetterais celui-ci contre le mur.

Mais j'ai intérêt à le garder intact si je veux me faire un cinéma avec Louis.

Mon seul regret d'être déjà en couple, avec un véritable homme qui plus est, est que je ne pourrai, à mon avis, jamais avoir de relation avec une femme.

Or, la relation lesbienne était quelque chose que je voulais réellement tester.

Tant pis.

Pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ?

Je me lève enfin et sors de la cabine de douche, mes membres ankylosés me tenant difficilement debout.

J'enfile un pyjama chaud et très peu sexy avant de me glisser dans le lit avec amour.

Je pense à un truc.

Mycroft est un homme.

Sûrement plus vierge.

Cela veut dire qu'il aura des désirs sexuels.

Et moi j'ai beau faire ma grande, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête.

Enfin, si il me met à l'aise…

NON !

Quelle horreur !

Je sais plus trop en fait…

Bien sûr, je connais pas mal de gens de mon âge qui l'ont déjà fait mais ils l'ont fait _entre eux._ Moi j'ai quand même une certaine pression puisque Mycroft a normalement une certaine expérience.

Mais Mycroft Holmes n'agit pas normalement.

Mais je doute fortement qu'il soit encore vierge, j'imagine qu'il doit avoir une théorie selon laquelle faire croire aux gens qu'on les aime et coucher avec eux peut être une manière d'escalader les échelons du pouvoir.

D'un autre côté ça filtre dangereusement avec de la prostitution.

Et Mycroft n'es pas un gigolo.

Mycroft le gigolo, ça sonne bien.

Mycroft, l'homme au long parapluie.

…

Bordel.

J'éclate de rire et étouffe ce dernier dans mon oreiller, tentant vainement de nier mes visions mentales.

On ouvre soudainement la porte et je relève si brusquement la tête que j'échappe de très peu au torticolis.

- Oui ?

- Elizabeth, tout va bien ?

Oh, c'est trop mignon...

Il s'inquiète pour moi.

Il devait croire que je m'étouffais.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai appris que ton père t'avait contacté.

Rien à voir, finalement. Quoique, ça peut être mignon aussi.

- …Et alors ?

Il ne me répond pas et sors en refermant délicatement la porte.

Je repose mon front sur le matelas et attire ma boule de poil favorite contre moi.

Non, pas mon pubis, mon chat.

Je ferme les yeux.

Mon père ne me considère pas de sa famille.

Papa…

Je serre les dents en sentant une larme s'échapper pour se noyer dans l'immense étendue de tissus.

Elle n'est que la première d'une infinité d'autres. Je m'endors, les épaules encore secoués par des sanglots déchirants.

Bon, peut-être pas déchirant mais ça donne mieux dit comme ça.

Quand je me tire du lit le lendemain matin, Mycroft n'est déjà plus là, je soupire longuement et décide de passer ma journée en pyjama.

Peut-être que je devrais lui envoyer des SMS pour ne pas que nous nous perdions de vue.

Peut-être pas, évitant ainsi de le harceler.

Si je le harcèle, il va prendre peur. S'il prend peur, il va me quitter. S'il me quitte, je vais être triste. J'ai trois messages en absence de toute façon.

Le premier de louis.

_« Quand pour le ciné ? »_

Je lui réponds immédiatement, évitant ainsi des répétitions inutiles.

_« Cet après-midi, 15h00 en face de chez toi. »_

Le second de Rose.

_« Tu fais la gueule ? »_

_« JE SUIS EN COUPLE ! »_

Non je ne suis pas hystérique, mais je devais quand même partager la nouvelle avec quelqu'un.

_« Tu t'es encore disputé avec John. –SH »_

Encore.

C'est lui qui dit ça ?!

Sérieusement ?!

_« Oui, il a été très indélicat, pour une fois. –EW »_

_« Qu'a-t-il fait ? –SH »_

_« Tu te prends pour un pédopsychiatre ?-EW »_

_« Tu es en couple avec Mycroft. Peut-être qu'il perdra enfin du poids. –SH »_

_« Ce n'est pas à toi qu'arriveraient ce genre de choses. –EW »_

_« J'ai d'autres priorités. –SH »_

_« Je préfère une séance de jambe en l'air plutôt que du chlorure de calcium. –EW »_

_« Quelle vulgarité. –SH »_

_« Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot avec moi. –EW »_

_« C'est ce qu'on verra. –SH »_

_« C'est déjà tout vu. –EW »_

_« Cette conversation ne rime à rien. –SH »_

_« Alors arrête de me répondre. –EW »_

_« Non. –SH »_

_« Dans ce cas c'est toi qui ne rime à rien. –EW »_

_« Silence, j'aimerais réfléchir. –SH »_

_« Janine te trouvait mignon. –EW »_

_« Ah oui ? Intéressant…-SH »_

_« VRAIMENT ?! –EW »_

_« Pourquoi as-tu quitté le mariage plus tôt ? –SH »_

_« Je te manquais ? –EW »_

_« Non, réponds-moi. –SH »_

_« Tu es resté jusqu'au bout toi ? –EW »_

_« Non. –SH »_

_« Bah voilà. –EW »_

_« J'avais de bonnes raisons. –SH »_

_« Moi aussi. –EW »_

_« Donnes les moi. –SH »_

_« Non. –EW »_

_«_ Si._ –SH »_

_« Non. –EW »_

_« Si. –SH »_

J'arrête de répondre.

Et merde, il a gagné.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_** on a pas beaucoup vu Idiot dans ce chapitre. Des nouvelles ? Est il vivant ? Je vais appeler la SPA si ça continue.**_

**I : Meow ?**

**EW : Cet idiot va très bien. Il est juste très très con.**

**SH : Je peux le garder chez moi, si tu veux.**

**EW : POSE TOUT DE SUITE CETTE SERINGUE !**

_**mais ou John et Mary vont ils passer leur lune de miel ? Je veux des détails. Mais pas trop quand même. **_

**EW : N'importe où, du moment qu'il y ait Ebola.**

**JW : ...Seychelles.**

**SH : Si banal.**

**EW : J'approuve.**

_**Mycroft, sait tu que Elizabeth va être encore plus têtue maintenant que vous êtes en couple ?**_

**MH : Bien sûr que non.**

**EW : Anthea est beaucoup trop bonne pour que tu la gardes comme assistante ! Change la !**

**A : ...Monsieur ?**

**EW : DEGAGES !**

_**John, tu as l'air de plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle. C'est juste une façade ou bien tu es devenu plus adulte ? **_

**AP : SPOILER : Il va prendre son browing à un moment.**

**EW : HEIN ?! MAIS QUI M'A FOUTU CETTE AUTEURE A LA CON ?!**

**MH : Pardon ?**

**SH : C'est moi qui ai priorité sur l'assassinat de Mycroft !**

**MH : Pardon ?**

**JW : Je vais vraiment faire ça ? Cool.**

**AP : ...**

_**pareil pour Sherlock d'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Des nouvelles ?**_

**SH : Lisez.**

_**en parlant de Sherlock, pourrait il déduire ce qu'il est arrive a la mère d'El ? J'aimerai savoir, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule. **_

**CAM (Charles Augustus Magnussen) : Je m'en chargerai.**

**MH : ...**

**SH : ...**

**EW : Y'a vraiment un mec qui s'appelle "Augustus" ?**

_**Sherlock: Ca ne vas pas te faire bizarre de voir Mycroft et Elizabeth ensemble ? **_

**SH : Mycroft va enfin perdre du poids, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.**

**AP : Ils auront un face à face d'ici peu, on en saura plus ! ;)**

_**Mycroft : Donc tu y a penser au fait que tu allais coucher avec El' ? Et tu en pense quoi ? **_

**MH : Je la désire.**

**EW : Il a dit ça avec autant de sensualité que si il avait dit "Mes hémorroïdes sont vieilles de deux ans".**

**SH : Quatre.**

**EW : HEIN ?!**

_**John : Ca ne te fait pas bizarre que ta fille sorte avec un homme qui a approximativement le même age que toi ?**_

**MM : A chaque fois que vous posez des questions sur ce que pense John de la relation de Mycroft et Elizabeth, un vase meurt sous les coups d'un ex-soldat en colère.**

**AP : Pensez aux vases, ne posez pas ces questions. PS : Si vous êtes un vase maltraité ou si vous connaissez un vase lui-même maltraité, contactez moi en privé. Nous trouverons un suivit psychologique adapté.**

_**à Mary, comment t'as réagit en lisant la lettre de El (si tu l'as fais)?**_

**MM : Mal pour elle et John.**

**EW : La réponse la plus sérieuse de l'histoire des réponses aux questions.**

**AP : Je confirme.**

_**ils comptent vraiment aller à leur lune de miel avec ce qu'il s'est passé ? -_-**_

**AP : Elizabeth s'en serait voulu si ils n'y étaient pas allé et, ils pensent, avec raison, que prendre des distances aideront à un meilleur dialogue.**

**MM : C'est celle-ci, la réponse la plus sérieuse.**

_**Mycroft, quand allez-vous enfin prendre le taureau par les cornes et faire quelque chose plutôt que de subir les évènements, hein ? Je sais pas moi, aller voir John par exemple et avoir une bonne discussion (ou une bonne baston, c'est parfois tout aussi efficace)**_

**MH : La discussion est prévue.**

**JW : La baston aussi.**

**AP *avec du pop corn* : DU SANG DES BOYAUS DE LA RATE ET DU CERVEAU !**

**EW *avec des chips* : FRAPPE LE MYCROFT !**

_**Sherlock, à part faire voltiger votre Belstaff (gros flambeur, va !), que faites-vous et où êtes-vous ?**_

**SH : Déduisez.**

**EW : ...disait-il de sa voix grave et sensuelle.**

_** Elizabeth, mais c'est quoi cette façon de parler de votre père ? Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans des histoires familiales, mais franchement c'est plutôt saumâtre, non ? A mon humble avis (humble, humble... faut pas pousser non plus), ce doit être aussi difficile pour lui que pour vous non ? Quitte à me faire envoyer dans mes 22 mètres, vous avez tort, vraiment !**_

**EW : J't'en pose des questions sur ton soutient gorge moi ?**

**AP : Discussion de prévue au chapitre prochain (ou celui d'après ^^)**

_** Et Louis ? Il a disparu ce charmant garçon de très très bonne composition ?**_

**LC : Non, je vais très...**

**EW *l'étouffant* : Chut, tout va bien se passer... Mais c'est moi la vedette, ici.**

**AP : LOUIS !**

* * *

**Donc, pour répondre à vos questions globalement : pas de réelle enquête avec la mère d'Elizabeth mais la raison de son accident va un peu rendre triste Elizabeth, la raison sera élucider grâce (ou à cause) de la venue de Magnussen.**

**Sinon, je vous ai amené un peu de Sherlock (il vous manquait ;)). Je souhaite toutes mes félicitations et le plus gros bonheur possible (et pleeeeeins d'enfants à pommettes) à Benedict Cumberbatch et Sophie Hunter.**

**Sachez que vos reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir qu'au début et que j'adore y répondre. Ne vous gênez pas !**


	18. Chapter 17

**La belle fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 17, confrontation avec ma mère._

**Bonsoir !**

**Je suis en plein pétage de câble, je pense que ça se ressentira dans les réponses aux questions, je regarde les WTC et les SLG en boucle depuis 5 jours :'). J'écoute "Internet j'suis ton enfant" en boucle, pendant que je poste ce chapitre.**

**Pour vous dire.**

**Sinon, j'ai commencé une autre fiction sur Harry Potter, basée sur l'enfance de Sirius Black (série de OS postée semi-hebdomadairement).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**_  
_

**aliena wyvern :**

**Je me suis déchaînée cette fois ! ;)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**OUI ! ILS VONT PARLER ! Magnussen, enfin, indirectement, dira pourquoi la mère d'Elizabeth a prit la voiture le jour de sa mort, où elle allait ;)**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Le chapitre prochain, Elizabeth ira voir John et ils parleront ! Ca va être pas mal ;) Quand à Magnussen : IIUDHZIUHDFKLJDZIOHZAIOQZD AZKHDI.**

**Je le hais.**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Ca va être cool :3**

**************************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je dois donc, aller au cimetière, aller voir Sherlock et aller au cinéma.

Puis tenter de câliner de Mycroft pour voir ce que ça fait.

J'ai envie d'être avec lui.

Ah ouais, je suis définitivement amoureuse quand même.

Je force Oliver à discuter avec moi lorsque je déjeune, après je me sens seule et de toute façon, Oliver a toujours des ragots croustillants sur Mycroft.

- Il a déjà été en couple ?

- Pas que je sache.

- Avec son assistante, c'est purement platonique ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et…Euh…Vous croyez qu'il m'aime ?

Oliver a un léger sourire et je me retiens de grogner, ce serait impoli.

- Miss, s'il ne vous aimait pas, il ne serait pas avec vous.

- …Appelez-moi «El' ».

- Si vous voulez.

- J'exige.

Je lui souris, termine de déjeuner et m'en vais.

Suivant mon petit rituel quand je vais au cimetière, j'y vais à pied et démêle mes écouteurs en début de trajet. Je les glisse ensuite dans mes oreilles et choisis avec soin le chanteur que je vais mettre pour le chemin.

Les musiques de « Swenney Todd » me semblent être un choix judicieux.

Tandis que le rythme de _No place like London _m'envahit lentement, je sens mes muscles se détendre, ma mémoire passer presque douloureusement mes précédentes allée et venues au cimetière.

D'abord, affreuse.

Je pleurais en arrivant, je pleurais pendant, je pleurais en partant.

Ensuite, très nostalgique.

Je pleurais en arrivant, je parlais à la pierre tombale pendant, je pleurais en partant.

Ensuite, juste nostalgique.

Je réfléchis en arrivant, je parle à la pierre tombale pendant, je pleure parfois en partant.

Je pénètre justement dans ce lieu si lugubre que peut être un cimetière. Je me déplace avec habitude au milieu des tombes, ignorant ce sentiment d'impuissance qui me tiraille.

Je déteste cette sensation d'anonymat que je peux porter aux autres tombes, parce que c'est justement la même sensation que doit avoir les autres personnes vis-à-vis de celle de ma mère.

J'arrive devant la pierre tombale couleur gris foncée, légèrement à l'écart pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe, juste à côté de la pierre et sors ma pomme de ma poche.

- 'lut M'man. Comment ça va là-bas ? Je sais pertinemment que tu ne vas pas me répondre mais tu m'as toujours reproché mon inattention vis-à-vis des autres. J'te fais un débrief vite fait : alors je suis en couple, ouep. Tu as bien entendu. Moi, sale petite garce, vieille asociale en chef, est en couple avec le gouvernement britannique.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde un sexagénaire déposé des roses sur une tombe toute fraîche.

Si je puis dire.

- Dis comme ça, ça ressemble légèrement à de la prostitution mais je te promets que je l'aime. Ouais, je suis folle de lui. Il a un physique très spécial, je le reconnais. Mais il est beau à sa façon. Des mains à faire rougir un masseur professionnel, des yeux superbes, des cheveux tirant sur le roux, il est très grand, c'est rassurant. Enfin, bref.

Je ris légèrement, un gloussement de fille.

Bordel, je me transforme en monstre de féminité.

- Sinon, John a dit, indirectement, qu'il ne me considérait pas de sa fille. Ce qui est assez nul.

Je pousse un soupir et m'allonge au sol, le pin chatouillant mes joues.

- En faite, Mary est enceinte. Mais t'inquiète, je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais être à ta hauteur. Oh, ça me fait penser, j'ai regardé Bridget Jones y'a pas longtemps. Roh, Maman, Colin Firth est toujours aussi sexy.

Je ferme les yeux et passe ma main dans mes cheveux.

Tu me manques, tu sais. Enfin oui, tu sais mais je doute que tu te rendes compte à quel point. Parfois j'ai juste envie d'avoir des supers grands débats, de faire des séances shoppings dans des librairies londoniennes. Ou de fantasmer sur les acteurs de _Grey's Anatomy. _

Je grogne en sentant une brise me faire frissonner.

- Je dois aller le chercher, John, quand il reviendra de sa lune de miel. Tu me connais, Maman, je vais lui faire payer tellement cher que même Mycroft sera incapable de me calmer. Enfin, c'est pas comme ça il pouvait me faire changer d'avis en temps normal.

Je pose la paume de ma main sur mon front.

- Merlin, Maman, sors moi de là.

Après une petite dizaine d'autres minutes où je reste totalement silencieuse, fixant simplement les nuages désarticuler qui s'agitent dans le ciel en grignotant ma pomme, je m'en vais.

Je remets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles mais mets cette fois-ci la BO du roi lion. Je ne pleure étonnamment pas cette fois mais j'avoue attendre avec énormément d'appréhension le moment où je devrais aller chercher John et Mary à l'aéroport.

J'arrive devant Baker Street et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, normalement, Miss Hudson a servit le dîner à Sherlock.

Je range soigneusement mes écouteurs et les glisse dans ma poche en entrant dans le hall d'entrée typiquement _british_ de mon ancien lieu de vie.

J'entends Sherlock joué du violon à l'étage, je le rejoins et accroche ma veste au porte manteau.

- Bonjour, beau brun, je dis en me dirigeant vers la cuisine où le repas effectivement été servit.

- Je doute que Mycroft apprécie que tu me dises des choses de la sorte, me répond-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui souris et réchauffe l'assiette au micro onde.

- Je peux manger ton assiette ?

- Vas-y, concède-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Je m'assois sur le plan de travail et le regarde en croisant les jambes.

- Sinon, comment vas-tu ?

- Mycroft a déjà eu des aventures, avant toi, dit-il en ignorant superbement ma question.

- Et alors ?

Je dis ça façon « Je-M'en-Fiche-Totalement-Il-Fait-Ce-Qu'il-Veut »alors que dans ma tête je suis en mode « Oui-Et-Comment-Est-Il-Au-Lit » ?

- Et alors il a sûrement des désirs sexuels.

- Tu penses vraiment m'apprendre quelque chose ?

Il hausse un sourcil et je sors le plat du micro onde avant de m'assoir puis de commencer à manger le corneed de beaf.

- Je pense surtout que tu ne te rends pas réellement compte de ce que ça implique.

- Sherlock, je pense que cette discussion ne regarde que Mycroft, mon utérus et moi.

- Justement, ton cycle menstruel est correct ? J'aimerais faire une expérience sur la muqueuse utérine lors des menstruations et j'aimerais un peu de sang pour mes expériences.

Je m'arrête, ma fourchette à mi chemin entre ma bouche et l'assiette.

- Sherlock, serait-ce une manière de me demander un tampon ou une serviette usagée ?

- Oui, enfin, l'un des deux suffira.

Je lui souris, un sourire qui lui demande d'aller se faire foutre.

- Demande ça à Molly ou à Janine.

- Oui, Janine ! Excellente idée !

Je le regarde en clignant des yeux.

C'est fou comme je suis déjà blasée à mon âge, c'est même inquiétant en faite.

- Sérieux ? Janine ?

Il ne me répond pas, déjà au milieu de réflexion que mon esprit de pauvre mortel est incapable de comprendre de près ou de loin.

Je termine de manger, le salue et vais chercher Louis.

Nous allons au cinéma, en discutant politique.

Oui, nous parlons politique.

Ce qui me fait penser que dans deux ans je devrais voter en sachant que les royaumes unis sont gouvernés par une seule personne.

Bref.

Nous terminons au cinéma et regardons un film dont j'ai déjà oublié le titre, à vrai dire nos discussions à voix basse pendant le film sont véritablement plus intéressante.

Ensuite, je le raccompagne jusque chez lui, bonne meilleure amie que je suis et finis de nouveau chez Mycroft.

Je suis également une bonne petite amie.

Mais je suis une perfection vivante en réalité !

Je vais dans le salon et allume la télé, je vais regarder le JT du soir en espérant y voir un truc intéressant.

MAIS ON S'EN FICHE D'EBOLA !

Si je le chope, mon héro de petit ami me fera toutes les expériences du monde via son frère pour que je survive.

Vers 22 heures, la porte s'ouvre et je vais aussitôt saluer Mycroft.

- Bonsoir ! je dis avec tellement d'entrain que je manque de me faire sursauter moi-même.

- Bonsoir, me répond-il avec beaucoup plus de calme.

Comment il me tue dans mon élan.

Je m'en fiche.

Je pose doucement ma main sur sa joue et il prend lui-même l'initiative du baiser. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour que ce dernier soit plus passionné.

Sa main droite est posée sur le creux de mes reins et son autre main sur ma nuque, approfondissant de cette manière le baiser. Mes propres mains sont posées de par et d'autre de ses épaules.

J'ai les yeux fermés, laissant mon corps se laisser envahir de toutes ses sensations si nouvelles pour moi. Mais toutes les particules de mon corps aspirent à plus.

Plus près.

Plus fort.

Il rompt le baiser, malgré que j'en veuille toujours plus et je le regarde en reprenant mon souffle.

- Wow…

- Bonne journée ? demande-t-il en ignorant totalement mon admiration envers son endurance.

Croyez-moi, Mycroft est peut-être incapable de faire du sport mais il embrasse comme un Dieu.

- ..Mmh, oui, assez bonne, et toi ?

- Mmh.

Je vois, encore des secrets d'états qui dépassent encore ma stupidité naturelle. Il va manger mais ne grignote qu'à peine son assiette puis, ce qui me suggère qu'il a déjà mangé.

Avec qui ?

Pour parler de quoi ?

Génial, je suis banalement jalouse.

Il s'assoit dans le canapé et je le regarde quelques secondes avant de m'assoir près de lui, étant de le fauteuil en face.

Après un court moment où je peux sentir l'hésitation et la gêne environnantes, il passe doucement son bras autour de moi, sa main terminant sur mon ventre et je me blottis contre son torse en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais, Mycroft, j'aime bien ton ventre.

J'ai beau être banalement jalouse, il est hors de question que mes conversations soient banales également. Je reste unique.

Il fronce les sourcils et baisse légèrement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu peux répéter ça ? J'ai eu un orgasme.

Il a un petit sourire, puis me murmure.

- Tu en auras un bien assez tôt.

Roh merde, c'est lui qui m'a déstabilisé.

Je ne réponds pas, restant muette et le fixe, interdite.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis ça ? continue-t-il, malgré tout.

- Parce que je pense que tu complexes dessus et que tu accordes trop peu d'amour à ton ventre.

- Serais-tu entrain de me dire que j'accorde plus d'amour à mon mollet droit plutôt qu'à mon ventre ?

Son ton dégoulinait tellement d'ironie qu'il aurait bien fait une grimace.

- Exactement, je continue sans me départir de mon aplomb.

Il roule des yeux et je l'oblige à joindre nos lèvres une nouvelle fois pour qu'ils arrêtent d'avoir des attitudes hautaines.

Rapidement, je finis sous lui sans m'en être réellement rendue compte et ses mains se glissent sous le haut de mon pyjama tandis que sa bouche caresse mon cou.

Trop de sensation.

Je perds le contrôle.

Il caresse mes côtes du bout des doigts et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Comment peux-tu faire autant de plaisir simplement avec des doigts fins et une bouche expérimentée ?

Soudain, il semble reprendre le contrôle et se relève doucement.

- Nous devrions peut-être attendre, suggère-t-il en se rasseyant convenablement.

- O-Ouais, j'halète en regardant le lustre richement décoré du salon. Mais… C'était bien…

Il sourit en coin et m'aide à me relever, avec une délicatesse que je lui ignorais.

Un Mycroft amoureux, c'trop chou.

- Tu voulais que je t'apprenne, je crois, et bien voilà.

- Je…A ce moment-là, je ne me doutais pas que tu..Enfin que nous…

- Elizabeth, je plaisante.

Je le regarde et ouvre la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

- Oh. Désolé.

- Allez, va te coucher, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je me lève mais lui fais lentement face.

- Mycroft, quand pourrais-je dormir avec toi ?

- Pas tout de suite, ne brûlons pas les étapes.

Je soupir, pour la forme, l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres et vais me coucher.

J'estime que nous avons assez échangé nos salives pour la soirée et je pense qu'il est d'accord avec moi.

De toute façon, c'est simple, j'ai toujours raison.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Mycroft, vous allez penser que je vous persécute mais tout de même : Elizabeth dort chez vous et vous ne bougez pas un orteil ? Je suppose que vous avez autant envie de discuter avec John que moi discuter soutiens-gorge avec Elizabeth (et toc !) alors tant qu'à faire, autant agir dans un domaine somme toute plus agréable. .. Du moins j'ose l'espérer !**_

**MH : La véritable question est, avez vous envie de discuter soutient gorge avec Elizabeth ? Ensuite, laissons du temps au temps.**

**EW : #phrasetropswaag**

_**Elizabeth, en attendant une discussion sûrement intéressante sur nos dessous féminins respectifs (hé, fallait pas commencer !), ne pourriez-vous heu... comment dire... "gérer" Mycroft ? Vous ne me semblez pourtant pas manquer d'un certain sens de l'initiative...**_

**EW : Plus précisément ? Tu n'es pas très clair.**

_**Sherlock, je vous laisse déduire à ma place, vous êtes tellement doué pour ça ! Mais à part vous moquer du tour de taille de votre frère, ne pourriez-vous faire le médiateur entre John et votre frère ? A mon avis, la future discussion qu'ils vont avoir ne risque pas d'être de tout repos...**_

**SH : Qu'ils se débrouillent, j'ai à faire.**

* * *

**Une seule demande cette semaine :**

**Revieeeew !**


	19. Chapter 18

**La belle fille de l'espionne.**

_Chapitre 18, direction : mon père._

**Hey !**

**Voici donc le chapitre avec la discussion avec John ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que mes examens commencent dans une semaine donc si mes publis ne sont peu plus aussi régulière, ne vous inquiètez pas !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Mmh.. Bof x)**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Parce que le nutella c'est le DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE ! SOIS MAUDIT NUTELLA !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Toujours aussi pertinente.**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Mycroft est à moi :'(**

** :**

**Elizabeth te remercie !**

**Mana2702 :**

**Merci ? Merci à toi ! Ta review est la meilleure des récompenses !**

**Ilfa :**

**Merci beaucoup ! J'ai aussi remarqué une nette amélioration sur ma manière d'écrire et je suis très heureuse que tu l'aies également remarquer !**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**Elizabeth et moi sommes amoureuse de Hunt 3333333333333**

**********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Mes deux semaines avec Mycroft se passent calmement, nous sommes sortis deux fois : pour nos restaurant. Mais, ayant évité tout contact physique, personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je suis également allée au cimetière plus souvent que d'habitude et suis régulièrement allée voir Sherlock. Après une longue discussion où quelques uns de mes cris ont fusé, Mycroft a accepté de m'accompagner à l'aéroport.

Sinon, nous n'avons pas encore franchis le pas, bien sûr nous sommes allés un peu plus loin et j'ai pu sentir sous ma cuisse que le pénis de Mycroft est proportionnel à sa taille.

Mycroft et moi sommes assis côte à côte dans sa berline et je prends fébrilement sa main, mon regard vissé sur la route.

- Ca ira, me dit Mycroft.

- Ca c'est ce que tu dis, je rétorque en soupirant.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, lâchant doucement sa main tandis que la sienne se pose sur ma joue. Il ne nous faut pas quelques minutes pour que nos lèvres se trouvent, s'éloignent pour se retrouver à nouveau.

La berline s'arrête et notre baiser aussi, à mon grand regret.

Je sors de la voiture, suivie de mon copain.

Mon copain est Mycroft Holmes.

Ca en jette.

J'entre dans l'immense aéroport londonien et ignore mon pincement au cœur. Mycroft regarde autour de lui mais je ne prends pas sa main, je doute qu'il apprécierait que je fasse ça dans un lieu public.

Nous allons au terminal et attendons au milieu de chauffeurs/employés/membres de famille qui attendent également quelqu'un.

Après un petit quart d'heure qui fait soupirer Mycroft d'impatience, John et Mary arrivent.

John a le visage sombre d'anxiété et Mary la mine rongée par l'inquiétude.

Mais inquiète par rapport à quoi ?

A qui ?

Je sens une douleur au ventre arrivée, celle-là elle aurait pu se manifester à un autre moment.

Mycroft baisse la tête vers moi puis salue mon géniteur d'un austère signe de tête.

- John, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

J'en connais un qui était incapable de parler aussi froidement jeudi dernier.

- Mycroft, répond John en lui serrant la main. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

Mon cher gouvernement a un sourire hypocrite. Qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Ce fût avec grand plaisir. Mais j'ai quelques mots à vous adressez en privée.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers Mycroft, nous n'avons pas parlé de ça.

Nous avons convenu qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts pour avoir une discussion avec John, nous avons également conclu que John était fautif mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu me faire du mal.

Et j'ai, seule, réfléchi au faite que si j'étais moins…moi-même, nous n'aurions pas eut ce problème.

Mais à aucun moment, nous nous sommes arrangés pour que Mycroft parle seul à John.

John hoche la tête et suit Mycroft un peu à l'écart, tandis que je reste avec Mary.

- Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- De manière totalement injustifiée, donc je vais faire des efforts pour me rationnaliser et éviter de t'en vouloir inutilement, je réponds d'une voix détaché.

Je veux être loin d'eux.

Loin de leurs emmerdes à la con qui ne me regardent pas.

- Oh…Bien.

Elle fixe Mycroft et John.

Je les fixe aussi.

John a les poings serrés sur les poignées de ses valises, les lèvres pincées et écoute Mycroft avec un dégoût visible.

Mycroft quant à lui semble lui parler froidement, son parapluie accroché à son avant bras gauche, son autre main dans sa poche.

Je pourrais dire et penser ce que je veux, c'est quand même un sacré _dandy. _

Ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard et John a encore les lèvres pincées dans une grimace de contrariété qui aurait pu me faire rire si je n'étais pas furieuse contre lui.

Mycroft s'arrête près de moi.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- J'aimerais te dire au-revoir dans les règles de l'art, je réponds en fixant un point dans le vague.

J'ai rapidement compris que je ne pourrais pas avoir de contacts physiques avec Mycroft en public tout de suite.

Et que Mycroft avait un haut poste, une relation amoureuse connue par ses ennemis pourraient lui porter préjudice.

Va te rhabiller James Bond, Mycroft est dans la place.

John et Mary nous regardent, silencieux mais j'arrive à capter la colère de John d'ici.

Tant pis pour lui.

- Moi aussi, réplique simplement Mycroft.

- Allez dans la voiture, je vous rejoins, j'adresse à John et Mary.

Exceptionnellement, ils m'obéissent et je reste avec Mycroft. Nous allons jusqu'à la berline de ce dernier dans un silence confortable. Il s'assit dans sa voiture, je me penche légèrement et je l'embrasse avec une certaine délicatesse.

- On se voit mardi, je dis contre ses lèvres.

- Je sais, répond il en recula lentement son visage.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu m'espionnes, je souris doucement.

Il ne me répond pas mais a un sourire en coin.

Oh non…

- On en parlera une autre fois, John s'impatiente je crois.

Je salue une dernière fois l'aîné des Holmes puis rejoins mon géniteur et sa femme. Je m'assois dans la voiture et, contrairement au silence avec Mycroft, celui-ci est très inconfortable.

Surtout pour les Watson.

Nous arrivons.

Je vais dans le salon et les laisse ranger leur affaire à leur aise.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, John prend sa veste et s'en va.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers Mary qui lit le courrier dans le fauteuil.

- Où va-t-il ?

- Au cimetière.

Au…

Oh, merlin.

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils, enfile mes chaussures à la va vite avant de me jeter à la poursuite de mon père

Enfin, géniteur.

Je cours plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fais et arrive à me poster devant lui après une course contre la montre.

- Non !

- Pardon ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller !

- Aller où ?

- Voir la tombe de ma mère ! Je sais ce que tu vas faire : tu vas aller jusqu'à sa pierre tombale puis tu lui parleras comme si elle pouvait te répondre ! Si tu veux faire ça, tu le fais quand je suis là !

Il me regarde, un peu interloqué par ma fougue et mon excès de zèle vis-à-vis de la tombe de ma mère mais accepte.

Nous allons au cimetière, dans un silence qui semble froid à mes yeux mais qui est surtout blessant aux siens.

Je le guide jusqu'à la tombe puis m'éloigne pour le laisser s'exprimer sans aucune gêne.

Il reste longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Au bout d'une heure, il vient me voir, assise sur un banc et s'assoit près de moi.

- je doute pouvoir avoir un jour la même relation avec toi que tu avais avec elle.

- Le doute s'impose de lui-même, à part la mort de Sherlock et le jour où on a du faire un anniversaire surprise pour Mary, nous n'avons pas connu de galère commune.

Il tourne la tête vers moi mais je continue de regarder la pierre tombale de Maman, déjà loin, envahie par des souvenirs tristes comme joyeux.

- Quel genre de galère ?

- J'ai appris à parler et marcher quand elle faisait ses études, elle a dû chercher une école pour moi et un travail pour elle durant la même période. J'ai appris à lire quand elle avait sa première augmentation. J'avais mes premiers chagrins quand elle commençait à avoir un plus haut poste. En plus, elle m'a eut jeune. Sans avoir une relation « maman-copine », elle me racontait sa vie.

- Pourquoi…

Il semble ravaler quelque chose.

Un molard peut-être.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais venue me voir ?

- Tu étais à l'armée, bougre d'imbécile. Elle ne voulait pas te déranger durant tes études, puis tu es parti à l'armée, quand tu es revenu en Angleterre, j'avais 11 ans. Je n'avais plus besoin de toi.

- On a toujours besoin d'un père.

- Pas quand on en a jamais connu, je rétorque aussitôt. Je crois…Je crois que l'une des pires choses dans la mort de Maman c'est que je suis passée d'orpheline de père à orpheline de mère.

Nos regards se croisent et j'ai l'impression que nous avons la même révélation.

Je suis orpheline.

Je l'ai toujours été.

Il m'a toujours manqué un parent, au moins un.

Je suis incomplète.

Comme Frankenstein mais en pire.

- Tu as toujours eu un père, dit doucement mon père.

- J'ai toujours eu géniteur, je soupire. Un père c'est un homme qui s'occupe de toi, c'est quelqu'un qui sais ce qui ne va pas sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est quelqu'un qui est souvent plus laxiste que ta mère.

J'ai un rire amer, un gloussement lugubre.

C'est presque aussi triste qu'un sanglot.

- Regarde ça, je continue sous le regard horrifié de mon père qui se rend compte que je suis entrain de partir en vrille. Tout ce que je connais des pères, je les ai lu, vu ou entendu. Je connais toute la théorie d'un Papa mais je suis incapable de t'expliquer comment ça se passe en pratique. Du moins jusqu'à mes 13 ans. Tu auras beau me dire que tu meurs d'envie de revenir en arrière pour pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, je souhaite ça depuis que je suis en âge de dire « Papa ».

Putain, je pleure encore.

On voit que je vais bientôt avoir mes règles, mes hormones sont sans dessus dessous.

- Tu sais… Le pire… L'une des pires choses sera de te voir t'occuper de cet enfant. Pas parce que celui-ci pourra te connaître avant que sa mère meurt, même si ça va faire mal aussi. Mais parce qu'à chaque fois que tu le prendras dans tes bras le « Enfin, enfin nous allons fonder une famille » résonnera dans ma tête.

Je prends une grande inspiration, le nœud dans ma gorge est enfin parti.

Mon père, lui, prend enfin la mesure de son acte.

- Oh…Oh bordel, murmure-t-il.

Quand je lève mon regard vers lui, je constate qu'il a son visage dans ses mains. Je soupire, embrasse sa joue et me lève.

- je te pardonne. Je t'aime, papa.

Je n'attends aucune réponse et m'en vais.

Je me suis encore trop ouverte.

J'ai envie d'être seule mais j'ai eu l'occasion de l'être durant deux semaines, il est donc exclus que je finisse chez Mycroft ou à Baker Street.

Je termine donc chez mon père et Mary, dans le salon, devant un film, Idiot sur les genoux.

Peter pan est toujours le bon remède.

Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais amoureuse de Peter aurait pu être une relation pédophile mais vu que Peter Pan reste et restera un enfant pour toujours, c'est moi qui serais devenue la pédophile.

Coup de théâtre !

Vers 21 heures, quand Peter Pan ramène Lily la tigresse au camp indien, mon père rentre.

Je le suis du regard jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers.

Je suppose qu'il rejoint Mary.

C'est con.

Avec moi devant Peter Pan, on aurait pu faire un remake de mes 5 ans.

Mycroft me manque.

Je suis ridicule.

Je regarde le film puis me mets quelques vieux épisodes de Dr House.

Parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un quinquagénaire malheureux, drogué aux médocs, qui donnent des ordres à une bande d'incompétent.

Je me mets un épisode.

Puis deux.

Trois.

Au septième, je m'endors dans le canapé comme la malheureuse orpheline que je suis.

Nan, je m'endors juste comme un gros sac à patate mort de fatigue.

Ce que je suis en réalité.

Je crois qu'Idiot est contre moi, sa tête entre mes seins.

Mais, qu'il soit là ou pas, j'ai envie de voir ma mère.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**que pensez-vous d'Élizabeth en tant que future belle-soeur, hmm ? **_

**SH : J'en pense qu'elle est stupide.**

**EW : Tu as toujours pensé que j'étais stupide.**

**SH : Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.**

**EW : C'est normal que je le prenne comme un compliment ?**

_**Vous sentez-vous de taille à attendre**_** ?**

**EW : Mon vagin est tout à lui.**

**MH : Je n'avais pas besoin de confirmation.**

**EW : Je me sens violée.**

**MH : Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais t'en rendre compte.**

**JW :...Il a fait de l'humour ?..Sherlock ?.. Est-ce normal ?..**

**EW : Sherlock ne réponds plus, Molly lui fait du bouche à bouche.**

_**Sherlock, je pose la question pour El : est ce que Mycroft est un bon coup ?**_

**AP : Vous ne voulez pas que Sherlock réponde à cette question.**

_**Sherlock, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? Je te filerai tous les tampons usagés que tu voudras**_

**SH : Trop tard. J'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait.**

**EW : Bwark.**

_**Contrairement à El', je ne fais pas ma blasée de la vie et je veux savoir quels sont les attentes sexuels de Mycroft ?! **_

**AP : Vous ne voulez pas que cette fiction parte en Holmescest, croyez moi :'(**

* * *

**Je peux vous demander un petit truc :**

**Pour mes examens, vous pouvez me soutenir en m'offrant une...**

**revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew :3 !**


	20. Chapter 19

**La belle fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 19 : tout, tout, mais pas l'indifférence._

**Bonjour !**

**Vous ne rêvez pas, je poste déjà un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je vous préviens : si vous avez trouver le chapitre 18 dur émotionnellement parlant, vous n'allez pas survivre au 27 (j'ai chialé en l'écrivant). Il ne reste donc plus que deux chapitres à écrire puis viendra le recueil de OS (mais j'y reviendrais plus tard !).**

**Si je poste déjà ce chapitre, c'est pour pouvoir poster le lemon vendredi (haha :3).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Moi aussi ! Je suis déchaînée en ce moment x) !**

**Ilfa :**

**Tu ne vas pas survivre au 27 alors (petit spoil : John lit les lettres qu'Elizabeth et sa mère lui ont écris chaque année, même ma bêta était au bord des larmes x)). Moi non plus, je déteste ça. Viens en mp ! J'ai une dizaine de chapitre à t'envoyer !**

**Luna**** Ligt****hwood**** :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Tu me flattes énormément (aurais-tu d'ailleurs quelque chose à me demander derrière ces flatteries ? :3). Merci pour ton soutient !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**HUGH GRANT JE LE VIOLE 333**

**Mana2702 :**

**Il doit trop s'en vouloir x)) Mais t'inquiète, d'ici le prochain chapitre, il sera de nouveau lui même !**

**Angie Corleone :**

**Trop tard, je le garde :3. C'est celui là le last avant "padadam" !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Et bien OUI ! Prochain chapitre : Elizabeth annonce par sms à son père qu'elle a perdu sa virginité.**

**Il a une réaction très... John x)) ! Il lui a plutôt dis "Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vous rendre compte de l'absence de votre fille à votre mariage et ensuite lui briser le coeur ?". Sherlock va donner un indice à Elizabeth qui va tenter de frapper Mary ensuite, là par contre, il y aura GROS pétage de câble !**

**Moony-Snape Lupin :**

**Dieu, que j'aime ton pseudo ! DEPUIS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE ?! Wow. Désolé que tu aies dû subir les longues attentes ! Merci beaucoup sinon !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Je réponds quoi alors :'( ? Marcel, mes fans m'interdisent de répondre comme je le souhaite..**

**********************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je vis dans un accord tacite avec mon père qui consiste à ne se parler que pour se passer du sel ou essuyer la vaisselle. Je l'appelle de nouveau Papa et lui « ma chérie » mais je doute sincèrement que ça nous aide dans notre « réhabilitation à la vie de famille ».

Je sors de la rame de métro, les mains dans les poches, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et mon manteau ouvert.

En mode « J'en-Ai-Rien-A-Cirer-De-Vos-Vies ».

De toute façon, on est lundi. Et le lundi matin, j'en ai envie de rien, sinon de mourir.

Et même si ça va mieux avec « Papa », ça m'emmerde toujours.

Je soupire et entre dans la cour.

Je suis définitivement de mauvaise humeur, j'ai envie de mourir et de manger.

Je rejoins Rose et je murmure.

- Je vais baiser Cox durant le cours de français.

- T'es pas en couple ? sourit-elle en coin.

- C'est pour s'entraîner. Il le prendra bien.

- Et qui est ce « il » ?

Comment annoncer à sa presque amie qu'on sort avec un mec de 36 ans, environs.

On ne lui dit pas.

- Il veut qu'on reste discret, je dis en haussant les épaules.

- Alors oui, baise Cox, dit-elle avec pragmatisme.

Je souris en coin puis vais en cours avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de flemme.

Quand Monsieur Cox entre en classe, je me redresse et le suis du regard, impassible.

Du moins, je l'espère.

Et même si Mycroft est jaloux, je doute que trouver son professeur de français sexy soit un quelconque motif de dispute.

Je suis, suivant mes conclusions sur la jalousie, très active en français.

Quand je termine les cours, c'est plus démotivé que jamais.

Je rentre chez moi et j'ai la surprise de voir mon père dans le canapé, il fixe le mur, lèvres pincées, télé éteinte.

- Papa…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous déjà là ? Et Mary ? Elle est où ?

- Chez Janine, ce soir, c'est juste nous deux.

Super, un viol entre père et fille.

- Et…Mais…Hein ?

J'ai pas trop trop l'habitude de ce genre d'initiative.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis. Bon.

Il se lève et je le regarde, un peu en train de pédaler dans la semoule.

- Mais j'ai des devoirs… Et…

Et je voulais envoyer des messages à Mycroft.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demande-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Si. Si, si ! Mais j'ai des devoirs…

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Je doute que tu as envie d'écrire une rédaction de 150 mots sur la relation avec les parents en français.

Je doute aussi que tu aies envie de la lire.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai rien d'urgent. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je me suis dis que nous pourrions aller à la bibliothèque nationale.

- …Ouais, bonne idée, dis-je en hochant la tête.

Ce n'est pas une activité digne d'un orgasme mais c'est pas mal.

- Tu es sûre ? Si ça ne te plait pas on peut faire autre chose comme…

- Regarder un film, je coupe en lui souriant. Et si on regardait un film ? Peut-être pas un film de fille mais un truc plus cool…Genre… La mort aux trousses ou…Nan ! Je sais !

- Pas un Clint Easwood, on ne regarde que ça, soupire-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Mais ! J'allais dire « Invictus » mais puisse que tu le prends comme ça, on regarde « Dr No » !

- Excellent choix, approuve-t-il avec un sourire complet.

- Je vais le chercher !

Je cours dans ma chambre en souriant.

Oui, je stocke mes films préférés dans mon armoire.

Ainsi, s'il y a un incendie, je sais m'en charger et les protéger.

En faite, je suis prête à me dévouer au service d'autrui.

Même à celui de mes DVD.

Je redescends ensuite et glisse le film dans le lecteur avant de m'assoir auprès de mon père.

Il passe, après environs dix minutes du film, son bras autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui.

- …Tu aimes Mycroft ? demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

C'était donc ça.

Mon père est pire qu'un film américain : il ne fait jamais rien pour rien.

- Oui, je l'aime, Papa. Tu sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Mycroft n'est pas le genre d'homme à se mettre en couple pour manipuler.

Il passe son pouce sur son menton en réfléchissant.

Le penseur de Rodin version moderne.

- Mais il est le genre d'homme à manipuler.

Je commence à me reculer mais il me garde fermement contre lui.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, continue-t-il. Je n'insinue pas qu'il compte te manipuler mais je suis rappelé de la fois où je suis allé au parc avec toi, quand tu avais environs 14 ans, tu ne m'appelais pas encore Papa et tu m'avais dis qu'à chaque fois que tu allais au parc, tu voyais Mycroft.

- Et ?

- Et ça te choque pas qu'il savait que tu étais au parc ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il m'espionnait ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr qu'il le faisait et alors ?

- Et alors, s'il t'espionnait dejà, il savait peut-être quand je me suis installé avec Sherlock que j'avais une fille.

Je fixe mon père et je constate que dans son regard, il n'y a aucune ruse ou aucune victoire suite à sa conclusion. Il a simplement fait une constatation et il voulait me la partager.

Il a peut-être raison.

- Écoute, je vais voir Mycroft demain. Je lui en parlerai, on peut juste être nous deux ce soir ? Comme tu me l'avais proposé ?

Il acquiesce et je continue de regarder le film en silence.

Je doute sérieusement qu'il regarde le film avec attention mais l'un comme l'autre faisons comme si.

- Je t'aime, ma chérie, lâche-t-il au milieu du film.

MAIS POURQUOI A CE MOMENT LA ?!

POURQUOI ?

ON ÉTAIT BIEN !

Je retiens un grognement mais me blottis un peu plus de manière pratiquement imperceptible.

- Moi aussi.

- Je suis désolé, de ne pas t'avoir connue.

- J'y ai bien réfléchis, avec Mycroft, c'est peut-être mieux en faite.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer ma longue tirade mais soupir.

- …Trop long.

- ..Oh, bien.

Une fois le film terminé, j'éteins la télé, je prends mon sac et vais dans la cuisine, suivie de mon père.

Tel une poule suivie par ses petits poussins.

Je commence à travailler pendant que lui commence le repas. Je le surveille du coin de l'œil puis entame une discussion avec lui sur les différentes anesthésies possibles.

Enfin, nous mangeons des pâtes en parlant de moi.

Donc du meilleur sujet qui soit.

Pour être véritablement précis, nous parlons de la famille de ma mère.

Je vais me coucher vers 23 heures, fuyant mon père qui a entreprit de regarder un policier stupide. Si Sherlock était là, il désapprouverait.

Je désapprouve pour Sherlock.

Tellement de gentillesse dans un si petit corps.

Mes seins ne sont pas d'accord avec ce que je viens de penser.

Je m'endors quand mon père crie « C'est lui ! ».

Le lendemain matin, c'est Idiot qui me réveille, frottant sa tête à mon nez. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et regarde l'heure.

08 :15.

Je suis à la bourre !

Je me lève en sursaute et m'habille en deux secondes, je prends mon sac en courant puis attrape une pomme que je mange en allant à l'école.

En courant, bien sûr.

J'envois un message à Mycroft quand j'aperçois la grille.

« Bonnie Hill ? –EW »

Il me répond quelques secondes plus tard, à peine.

« Bonnie Hill. –MH »

J'arrive à l'école et vais aussitôt au secrétariat où je donne un motif de retard. Je reprends ensuite mon souffle dans le couloir.

Pourquoi mon père ne m'a pas réveillé ?

Mycroft savait-il que mon père avait une fille avant que celui-ci ne me connaisse ?

J'envois un second message, à mon père cette fois, en arrivant vers ma classe.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? »

La réponse arrive pendant mon cours d'espagnol, je la lis donc sans problème.

« Tu dormais bien, tu avais besoin de dormir. »

Je lui réponds, sans problème encore une fois.

« Mais j'ai cours ! »

« D'ailleurs, tu n'y es pas en ce moment ? »

« Si, et alors ? »

« Éteins ce téléphone. »

Je soupire mais obéis.

Je suis vraiment une grosse soumise.

Après les cours, je regarde l'heure et soupire une nouvelle fois. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de me changer, je porte un jeans, une blouse bleue et pourpre et une veste kaki.

Et d'énormes bottines brunes.

La classe, en somme.

Je vois la berline qui m'attend en face de la grille et j'ai une envie folle de rouler des yeux. Je m'assois tant bien que mal sur la banquette arrière mais ne pipe mot pendant le trajet.

Quand nous arrivons devant le luxueux restaurant, je sors de la voiture en soufflant un « B'soir » de très mauvaise volonté puis je vais attendre le maître d'hôtel dans l'entrée avec une certaine mauvaise foi.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au faite que Mycroft aurait peut-être pu avertir mon père qu'il avait une fille deux ans avant que ma mère ne meurt.

Je dis du bout des lèvres le nom de la personne qui m'attend puis suis le jeune serveur au milieu des tables chics.

Je me laisse tomber en face de Mycroft qui hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

- Bonsoir, dit-il avec politesse, posant sa main sur la table.

Il peut espérer que je la prenne, c'est mort.

- Tu savais que mon père avait une fille quand il s'est installé avec Sherlock ? je demande d'une voix glaciale en prenant le menu que le jeune et, je dois bien l'avouer, beau serveur me tend.

Mycroft a, pendant un centième de seconde, une grimace de contrariété.

- Et bien…

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Oui ou non ?

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix froide.

On ne joue plus.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas prévenu ?

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

- Pour moi !

Il lève le nez de son menu et me regarde comme si je le gênais d'une quelconque façon.

- A ce moment-là, tu étais pour moi la même chose qu'une personne britannique lambda.

Je serre les dents, encaissant les coups en cillant un minimum. Ces propos sont pertinents, il a raison, je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus.

Je passe ma commande puis reste cloîtrée dans un silence froid durant l'attente de mon plat. Évidemment, Mycroft ne fait rien pour lancer une conversation et j'observe les personnes attablées avec une fascination relative à mon ennui.

J'arrête mon regard sur un couple. La femme a sa main droite sur le haut de la cuisse de l'homme et ce dernier a sa main sur le haut de son fessier.

Fessier.

Je souris toute seule et repose mon regard sur les couverts richement décorés.

Je relève les yeux vers Mycroft qui inspire, il va parler.

- Je pars, dit-il en fixant dans les yeux. Trois semaines, un problème en Russie qui…Enfin, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je tenais à te prévenir.

J'aime la manière qu'il a de rester distant pour m'annoncer ce genre de chose. Je soupire mais hoche la tête.

Nous mangeons dans un silence gêné.

Quand nous sortons du restaurant, je me poste en face de Mycroft et lui murmure.

- Mycroft, j'ai bien réfléchis. Je veux le faire.

- Faire quoi ?

- Je veux te faire l'amour, ce soir.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et j'ai l'impression qu'il me sonde pour savoir si je suis sûre de moi ou non. Il regarde finalement la berline et murmure.

- Bien. Rentrons chez moi.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Sherlock, qui donc t'as fourni en tampons/serviettes usagées ?**_

**SH : Personnel.**

**EW : Miss Hudson ?**

**SH : Elle est ménopausée.**

**Miss H : Je vous interdis de parler de mes ovules !**

**EW : Voyons, Miss Hudson, quelles ovules ?**

**JW SH Miss Hudson : Elizabeth !**

**MH : Ca sent le vécu...**

_**Mycroft, qu'avez vous dit a John ? **_

**MH : Personnel.**

**EW : Après ça, je t'interdis de me dire que tu ne ressembles pas à ton frère, Sherlock.**

**SH : C'est lui qui me recopie.**

**MH : Comment veux-tu que je te recopie puisque je suis l'aîné ?**

**SH : ...**

**EW : PAPA VIENS VOIR ! SHERLOCK N'A PAS LE DERNIER MOT !**

**SH : Je ne le veux pas, tu le fais.**

**EW : Oublie.**

_**Mary, vous ne culpabilisez pas trop ? **_

**MM : Pourquoi culpabiliserais-je ?**

**CAM : Oh, j'aurais quelques idées...**

**MM : *tire dessus***

**EW : C'tait qui ?**

**MM : Un parasite.**

**EW : Je vois...**

_**Vous savez déjà violent (comment, non ?) s'appellera le bébé ? Pitié John, pas Haymich. Tout sauf ça. Ayez pitié de lui.**_

**/!\ D'APRES CE QU'ON SAIT SUR LA PROCHAINE SAISON, LE BEBE MEURT CE QUI (DESOLE DE VOUS LE DIRE) M'ARRANGE ASSEZ BIEN. PAR CONTRE, MARY POURRAIT MOURIR EGALEMENT ET CA CA M'ARRANGE BEAUCOUP MOINS !**

***Personnages reviennent tous avec un thé***

**JW : J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir rater quelque chose...**

**MM : Mais non, tu stresses toujours pour rien.**

**EW : Calme ta parano.**

_**Elizabeth, pourquoi tant d'indulgence ? Maturité ou pas, si c'était moi il aurait pu attendre très longtemps avant de se faire pardonner. **_

**AP : Réponse au chapitre 27.**

**EW : Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de n'être qu'une marionnette manipulée par une idiote ?  
**

**AP : Bonne question, à ta place, j'irais voir un psy.**

**EW : Déjà fait.**

**AP : Et ?**

**EW : Et rien, je ne lui ai jamais parlé.**

_**Idiot serait pas un peu pervers sur les bords ? **_

**AP EW : Sommes nous donc les seules à avoir notre chat qui prend nos seins pour sa propriété ?**

**Reste du monde : Oui.**

**AP EW : ...**

_**Sherlock, où les as tu trouver tes tampons usagés?!**_

**SH : La réponse est dans le dernier mot.**

**EW : Soit il les a récupéré dans une poubelle, soit il les a utilisé lui même.**

**SH : Mycroft, ta petite amie est stupide.**

**MH : Jaloux ?**

**SH : De toi, voyons, jamais.**

**JW : J'ai l'impression que les Holmes sont des menteurs.**

**MH : Et les Watson incapable de se passer des Holmes ?**

***échec et math***

_**Non mais Mycroft, qu'avez-vous fait à Sherlock ?!**_

**MH : A Sherlock ? Rien.**

**EW : A moi par contre...**

_**Elizabeth : c'est bien ce que vous avez dit à votre père. Je suppose que ça a dû vous coûter, non ? Mais bravo, vraiment...**_

**EW : SI CA M'EN A COUTER ? HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Oui.**

**JW : Je suis fier de toi.**

**EW : Oh, pitié, arrête avec tes niaiseries, c'est ridicule.**

**SH : Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

_**John : que comptez-vous faire à part découper Mycroft en tout petits morceaux ? Le voir avec votre fille fait un peu penser à l'alliance de la carpe et du lapin (ce n'est qu'une expression...) mais je vous assure qu'ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Et puis vous allez être un petit peu occupé non ?**_

**JW : Si il la fait souffrir ou tu touches l'un de ses cheveux...**

**EW : Et si il me caresse doucement la poitrine, tout en m'embrassant sensuellement dans le but de me faire l'amour ?**

**JW : Je le tuerai.**

**EW : Mycroft, j'ai désormais un moyen de pression sur toi.**

_**Idiot : ça va le chat ?**_

**EW : Ces idiots de lecteurs préfèrent prendre des nouvelles de mon chat plutôt que moi.**

**GL Miss Hudson Molly H : Et nous ? On est jamais dans les questions !**

**AP : RETOURNEZ DANS LE PLACARD TOUT DE SUITE !**

* * *

**Et vu que je suis sadique jusqu'au bout, je poste une avant première dans l'espoir d'avoir les 150 reviews pour ce chapitre :3**

**"****Il ne nous faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que nous soyons entièrement nu, enlacer, son érection chatouillant ma cuisse. Ses doigts agiles titillant mes mamelons tandis que nos langues semblent menés une danse effrénée ou une lutte sensuelle."**

**Revieeeeew !**


	21. Chapter 20

**La belle fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 20, virginité au passé._

**Bonsoir,**

**Dans ce chapitre : LEMON !**

**IL EST ASSEZ INUTILE DANS L'HISTOIRE DONC VOUS POUVEZ LE PASSER SANS AUCUN PROBLEME**

**LE RESTE DU CHAPITRE FAIT 1975 MOTS DONC CA IRA !**

**Pour celles (et ceux) qui comptent le lire : c'est assez compliqué de faire un lemon cool (dans le sens pervers du terme, bien entendu) en narration interne. J'ai longuement hésité et ai tout compte fait opter pour ce type de narration dans le lemon (étant la première fois d'Elizabeth, ça pouvait être intéressant).**

**Sinon, La belle-fille de l'espionne est fini ! (dans le sens que j'ai finis de l'écrire) j'ai donc commencé le recueil de OS et ai une mooooontagne d'idée pour celui ! (déjà vingt au compteur) !**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Oh que oui, je culpabilise déjà pour le chapitre 30...**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Fâchée ? Tu veux un bisous ?**

**Mana2702 :**

**AH BON ? ILS AIMENT ETRE SADIQUES ?**

**JE VAIS RATTRAPER CA IMMEDIATEMENT !**

**LoulouWatson :**

**Oh mon Dieu :'(, je n'arrive même plus à lire mes premiers chapitres tellement je les trouve idhziydhz mal écrit ! Mieux qu'une baise avec Mycroft. Elizabeth, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**EW : Qu'on voit qu'elle a jamais baisé Mycroft.**

**MH : On parle de moi comme si je n'existait pas.**

**SH : J'ai toujours fais ça.**

**MH : Je ne comptais pas dans le "on", tu es trop ennuyeux pour ça.**

**Ilfa :**

**SURTOUT ELIZABETH !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Ils ne commencent que mercredi :')**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Elle va voir Sherlock le chapitre prochain :3. Oooooh que oui c'est intentionnel ! La suite est là, j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**M'en fou, j'ai l'avenir d'Elizabeth et Mycroft dans mon PC, tu peux pas test. NA. Mon chat est hypeeeer possessif ! Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, il a griffé ma mère parce qu'il était sur mes genoux et qu'elle voulait le prendre sur ses genoux à elle !**

******************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Je finis dans le lit spacieux de Mycroft, le souffle court, les sens en alerte. Il n'a plus sa veste, ni ses chaussures et se met lentement sur moi, embrassant mon cou sensuellement.

- Ah…Bordel…

- Laisse- toi faire, me murmure-t-il en passant ses mains sur mon ventre, les remontant doucementArrête de vouloir tout contrôler…

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?..., je gémis en me tortillant.

Il m'enlève ma blouse et je dévoile, contre mon gré d'une certaine façon, mon soutient gorge en dentelle bleue foncée.

Oui, j'ai des soutiens gorge en dentelle.

- C'était prémédité ? demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu me connais…

- Justement.

Je souris en coin mais mon sourire s'efface bien-vite quand je sens ses mains déboutonner habilement mon pantalon.

Je lui retire avec dextérité sa cravate et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il ne nous faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que nous soyons entièrement nu, enlacer, son érection chatouillant ma cuisse. Ses doigts agiles titillant mes mamelons tandis que nos langues semblent menés une danse effrénée ou une lutte sensuelle.

Mes propres mains ne restent pas sur le matelas, je ne veux pas le laisser me faire plaisir sans lui en rendre en échange, je griffe son dos quand les vagues de plaisir sont trop fortes d'une main tandis que mon autre main caresse inlassablement son torse.

Je ferme les yeux à chacun de ses gémissement, me délectant d'entendre l'homme d'état perdre ses moyens sous mes caresses habiles, certes, mais surtout inexpérimentée.

Il se met doucement au dessus de moi et ouvre les yeux, me murmurant d'une voix rauque de désir qui me fait frissonner.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, je réponds d'une voix tremblante.

Il entre doucement en moi, presque délicatement. Quand il sent une petite résistance dû à ce connard d'hymen, il pousse un peu plus fort.

Je retiens une exclamation de surprise mêlée à de la douleur et il caresse mon visage pour me distraire.

La douleur n'est pas très forte mais il me faut quelques secondes pour passer outre.

Il commence à entamer des mouvements de va et vient, chaque aller retour me caressant d'une manière différente mais si…si délicieuse.

Je pose ma main sur le creux de son dos pendant que l'autre se glisse sur sa nuque pour me permettre de l'embrasser à ma guise. De son côté, il caresse mes seins avec une expérience qui me fait alternativement mourir de jalousie auprès des autres femmes qu'il a du caresser de cette façon et de l'autre, mourir de plaisir.

Je meurs sous les caresses de Mycroft Holmes.

- A-Ah, c'est bon…, j'arrive à articuler.

Je ne suis plus qu'un jouet, une entité faite de gémissements et de cri, se nourrissant des caresses de son bienfaiteur.

Mycroft a les cheveux en bataille, me marque à la base du cou avec sa bouche en empoignant mes fesses avec une possessivité que je ne le lui connaissais pas.

Je crois que j'ai un orgasme.

Peut-être deux.

Je suis incapable de donner plus de précision, c'est si bon.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de rapport, je crois, Mycroft se cambre et pousse un gémissement rauque, je sens mes cuisses pleine d'une substance que je connais désormais en dehors de la théorie.

Il se laisse tomber près de moi dans le grand lit puis fouille dans sa garde robe tandis que je reprends mon souffle en fixant le plafond.

Il me tend après une petite pilule.

Une pilule tout court, en réalité.

- C'était prémédité ? je souris en l'avalant.

Je frotte, sans m'en rendre compte, mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

- Peut-être, sourit-il en passant son bras autour de moi.

Je pose ma joue sur son torse, un peu poilu, je l'admets.

Juste ce qu'il faut.

- Réveille-moi quand tu te lèves demain, je demande en posant ma main sur le haut de son torse.

Je sens qu'il hoche la tête. Il se tourne pour se mettre face à moi et je termine dans ses bras, yeux fermés, respiration calme, détendue.

C'est stupide et niais.

Mais je crois avoir trouvé ma place.

- Elizabeth…Debout…

Je grogne au nez et à la barbe de la personne qui veut me faire sortir du lit trop tôt à mon goût et me tourne dans le lit.

Un bras surgit de nulle part et s'enroule autour de ma taille pour me coller à lui.

Je sens un truc tout mou contre mes fesses qui me fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Je n'ose pas me tourner vers Mycroft mais jette un regard sous la couverture.

Je suis nue.

Je me consume littéralement de honte et fixe résolument le mur.

Il embrasse ma joue et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix du matin.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 5h30.

- …Je suis large alors, je grogne en me mettant en chien de fusil.

Je garde cependant les yeux ouverts, me repassant la soirée de la veille dans mon cerveau. Je ne suis plus vierge.

Je l'ai fais.

Avec Mycroft.

Ce dernier se lève justement et je pousse un grognement de mécontentement en sentant ma bouillote personnelle me quitter de façon si brusque.

- Reste, bougre d'abrutis, je gronde.

- Politesse, réplique-t-il de sa voix habituelle.

Beaucoup moins sexy, sa voix.

- Oui, Papa, je me moque sans aucune vergogne.

Il a un claquement de langue réprobateur et je me mets doucement sur le dos, la couverture sur ma poitrine.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es pudique ? dit-il de la salle de bain.

Apparemment, sa salle de bain personnelle communique à sa chambre, la porte de cette dernière est d'ailleurs entrouverte et j'ai le bonheur d'apercevoir ses fesses.

- Ok. Je ne te le dis pas.

- Je te signale que je t'ai vu nue, entièrement, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon pubis, pas épilé intégralement mais sans ressembler à la barbe d'Hagrid et sors lentement du lit.

Je pioche mes vêtements éparpillés au sol un à un puis entre dans la salle de bain.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi, boutonnant son gilet et à un sourire léger.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- A ma… ?

Foufoune ? Nenette ? Titine ? Mon abricot ? Ma forêt interdite ? Mon fruit défendu ?

- Oui.

- Non, ça va.

Je mets ma culotte directement puis enfile mon soutient gorge. Mycroft attrape sa cravate et se la noue tandis que je termine de m'habiller.

C'est quand même fou que je mette moins de temps que lui à m'habiller.

Je m'apprête à sortir mais il me retient par la main. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

- A dans trois semaines.

A oui, ces trois semaines.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèves et l'embrasse délicatement, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma taille.

- Défonce la gueule de Poutine, je murmure contre ses lèvres.

- Tant de vulgarité, s'amuse-t-il.

- Surtout hier soir.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis m'en vais sans prendre de déjeuner, checkant mes messages en chemin.

Je déjeunerai dans un bistrot.

Trois de Papa, aïe, ça va barder.

« Elizabeth, tu es chez Mycroft ? »

« Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu passais la nuit là-bas ! »

« Je te jure que si vous avez fait ce que je crois… ! »

Et bien…

J'entre dans le premier bistrot que je vois et m'assois dans la table du fond, près des toilettes.

De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne.

Je commande un café noir et un sandwich, puis réponds à mon père.

« Bonjour Papounet, j'étais effectivement chez Mycroft puisqu'il part pendant trois semaines. Quant à notre nuit… »

Bordel, je ne peux pas lui envoyer ça.

Si, je dois le faire, par message.

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas une Gryffondor.

« Bonjour Papounet, j'étais effectivement chez Mycroft puisqu'il part pendant trois semaines. Quant à notre nuit, disons que ma virginité n'est plus.

Je t'aime. »

La réponse arrive après deux gorgées de café, trois bouchées de sandwich et la gamelle d'un passant.

« QUOI ?! ET TU ME DIS CA COMME CA ?! JE VAIS LE TUER ! TU ES PRIVE DE SORTIE JUSQU'À MA MORT ! »

Si tu continues à enquêter Sherlock, je vais rapidement être dé-punie.

Vers 8 heures, je suis dans la cours de l'école, je me poste en face de Rose en souriant comme une démente.

- Je l'ai fais !

Elle me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me gifler.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je suis gentille, moi.

- Mais à part ça, tu ne veux pas me dire son nom ? siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ecoute… Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air…

- Comment. S'appelle-t-il ? Et comment se fait-il que tu l'aies vu hier alors que…

Aïe.

Elle écarquille les yeux et je murmure un « merde » entre mes dents.

Je crois qu'elle m'a compris.

- Mycroft !

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche puis la retire en me retenant de crier de douleur quand elle me mord.

- Eh !

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?!

Elle me tire à l'écart et me tiens fermement par l'épaule.

Est-ce normale qu'une adolescente ait autant de poigne ?

- Il a deux fois ton âge !

- Je sais mais…

- Tu es malade ?! C'est par esprit rebelle ?! La mort de ta mère t'a si bouleversé que ça ?! Tu deviens maboule, El' ! Et s'il veut simplement profiter de toi ?! De ta relation avec ton père pour mettre pression sur son frère ?!

Je garde résolument la bouche fermée, fixant un point fixe dans la cour, le regard que j'espère vide. Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Elizabeth !

- Quoi ?! Je fais ce que je veux, merde ! Mêle toi de ton couple et me fais pas chier !

Je la pousse brutalement et, suivant les privilèges accordés aux onzièmes années, je vais directement en classe.

Quand j'entre dans celle-ci, j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir Dumstas en train de relire une feuille que je suppose être de math.

Il lève les yeux vers moi mais n'a pas son petit sourire supérieur habituel, plutôt un rictus en faite.

- Mon père est allé voir ce « Mycroft ».

Il se hisse sur son banc pour s'y assoir et me regarde en croisant les bras.

- Je n'ai jamais vu mon père dans cet état quand il est rentré. Que lui a fais ton Mycroft ?

Si seulement je le savais.

J'en ai ras le bol de devoir me noter mentalement les questions que je devrais poser à Mycroft la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.

Ca en devient réellement ennuyeux si pas affreusement chiant.

- J'en sais rien. Mais je t'avais prévenu, je réponds avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Petit sourire assez facile à réaliser puisque je suis supérieur à Dumstas.

Il a un reniflement qui se veut dédaigneux mais qu'il le rend encore plus ridicule.

- Je vais te faire regretter amèrement ce qu'il a fait à mon père, siffle-t-il en se levant.

Mon regard se plisse, et mes quelques séances d'entraînement de Sherlock me reviennent en tête. Je prends Dumstas par l'épaule et le plaque au mur avec une facilité qui le déconcerte autant lui que moi.

C'est dire.

- Écoute, mon vieux, tu vas rien me faire regretter du tout puisque si tu m'approches, je te bouffe. Compris ? Mycroft fait son job, tu fais le tiens, c'est-à-dire : se réduire au silence et à la discrétion.

La sonnerie retentit et je vais m'assoir à mon banc en souriant en coin. Louis entre dans les premiers élèves et m'offre un regard interrogateur suivit d'un signe de main en direction de Rose qui tire la gueule sec.

Shannon s'assoit près de moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

- Rose a mal fait couler son fondant au chocolat ou les français ont simplement débarquer ?

J'étouffe mon fou rire dans ma manche une fois la traduction faite dans mon cerveau :

_« Rose est constipé ou a simplement ses règles ? »_

Les cours se passent avec une facilité déconcertante mais une fois la pause arrivée, ma gorge se noue et je reste sur mes gardes.

Je vais avec Louis dans un coin de la cours et lui explique en long et en large ma dispute avec Rose, n'oubliant pas de donner les noms.

A la fin de mon récit, il hoche lentement la tête, choisissant ses mots avec soin puis baisse les yeux vers moi.

- Fais attention à toi, Elizabeth. Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de Mycroft mais j'ai peur que tu ailles trop vite dans cette histoire. Et Rose n'a pas totalement tort en fin de compte.

- Je sais ce que je fais, je te signale que je connais Mycroft depuis plus de trois ans et…

- Il ne t'a jamais menti ? Toujours honnête et droit ? Que ce soit dans ses actes comme dans ses paroles ?

- …Allez tous vous faire foutre, je réplique d'une voix froide en tournant les talons.

Je passe ma pause dans la bibliothèque et les cours cloîtré dans un silence qui se veut digne mais qui, je le crains, ressemble à celui d'un enfant boudeur.

Je cours ensuite pour choper le premier métro, pas trop plein, et commence à stresser un peu.

Mon père va me tuer.

Et le tuer.

Faites en sortes que Mary l'ait consolé par n'importe quel moyen.

Un joint ! Une pipe ! Je m'en fous !

J'entre dans la maison dans le silence que je veux le plus complet.

Un John sauvage surgit devant moi et me tends une plaquette de pilule.

Vous ne possédez pas ce pokémon.

- JE TE PREVIENS ! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS UTILISER DE PRESERVATIF, JE TE DESHERITE PUIS JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTE QU'AUCUNE DESCENDANCE NE SOIT PLUS JAMAIS POSSIBLE DE SON CÔTE !

- …Mary est là ? je demande d'une petite voix.

- Non ! Elle est partie faire les courses !

La lâche, reste ici et occupe toi de ta presque fille.

- ALORS ! PRESERVATIF OU PAS ?!

Et bien, vu que j'ai eu l'intérieur des cuisses trempées, je dirais que non…

- Et bien… Je… Comment te dire… On est vraiment obligé de parler ma vie sexuelle toute récente ?...

- REPONDS MOI OU JE TE DONNE COURS A DOMICILE !

Ah, ouais, ça rigole plus DU TOUT.

- Non…

Il lâche la pilule et va dans sa chambre.

- Papa ? Papa ?!

Je cours à sa poursuite et je me trouve nez à nez avec lui, son browing en main.

- Non, non, non ! Papa ! Non ! Papa !

- Je vais le tuer !

Il me pousse brusquement, et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre.

- Il est en Russie ! Tu le tueras dans trois semaines ! Tu…

Je le suis en courant.

- Tu dois laisser ça à Sherlock ! Leur haine fraternelle est plus vieille que la tienne ! C'est une question de priorité ! Papa s'il-te-plaît !

Je me mets en face de lui et tente tant bien que mal de lui prendre son arme des mains.

- Je te jure que j'ai pris ce qu'il faut ! La pilule du lendemain ! Tu connais Mycroft, il ne te prend pas les choses à la légère !

- Sauf toi ! et dans les deux sens du terme !

Je me recule, blessée et le regarde partir en grinçant des dents.

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Est ce qu'un jour Sherlock n'aura pas le dernier mot ? **_

**SH : Le jour du Big Crush.**

**MH : Depuis quand t'y connais-tu en astrophysique ?**

**SH : Depuis qu'Elizabeth a passé la soirée à expliquer à son chat les fins du monde possibles, à son chat, oui.**

**EW : OUI BAH MON CHAT A TOUT AUSSI LE DROIT D'AVOIR DE LA CULTURE QUE N'IMPORTE QUI !**

_**Greg, voulez vous m'épouser ? Et puis grâce a moi vous êtes dans les questions, c'est un bon argument pour que vous acceptiez ça.**_

**EW : *bâillonne Lestrade "gentiment"* Il a dit non, sorry.**

_**Molly, toujours amoureuse de sherlock ? **_

**Molly H : Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis avec Tom !**

**EW : Entre Sherlock et Tom, la différence est mince.**

**SH : Mycroft, calme ta petite amie !**

**EW : Oooh oui, calme moi...**

**SH : *va vomir***

_**Idiot, un plan pour conquérir le monde ? Les chats sont fourbes. Fourbes, mais mignons. **_

**I : Meow ?**

**EW : Il ne porte pas son nom pour rien.**

_**Madame Hudson, comment va votre hanche ?  
**_

**Personnages : NON !**

**Miss Hudson : En fait, j'ai trouvé un article parlant parfaitement de mon problème : l ****'arthrose de hanche ou coxarthrose est la 2ème arthrose la plus fréquente, après celle du genou. Elle est longtemps inapparente ou responsable de douleurs très modestes. Et quand elle devient franchement invalidante, c'est toujours qu'elle est très avancée. C'est important car si vous avez des douleurs affreuses de la région de la hanche et que les radios montrent une arthrose modérée, ce n'est probablement pas votre hanche qui est responsable mais plutôt vos vertèbres lombaires . Attention, certaines arthroses très localisées peuvent être difficiles à voir sur les radios habituelles. Si votre médecin a vraiment l'impression que c'est la hanche qui est responsable, il vous prescrira des examens plus détaillés.**

**AP : Ne pose plus JAMAIS cette question.**

_**Mycroft, pourquoi en Russie ?**_

**MH : Réponse dans le chapitre.**

**AP : Désolé, j'ai dû passé des questions parce que mon PC a planté et j'ai la fleeeeeeemme !**

_**John, ça ne vous dirait pas de travailler en profondeur la notion de zénitude ?**_

**JW : JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! JE NE VOIS PAS DU TOUT POURQUOI ON ME POSE CETTE QUESTION ! JE SUIS TOTALEMENT CALME ! POURQUOI CETTE QUESTION ?!**

_**Sherlock, ça ne vous dirait pas d'aider John dans sa recherche de la sérénité et de l'emmener, je sais pas moi, compter les poneys des îles Shetland pendant une bonne grosse semaine ?**_

**JW : JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN ! JE NE VOIS PAS DU TOUT POURQUOI ON ME POSE CETTE QUESTION ! JE SUIS TOTALEMENT CALME ! POURQUOI CETTE QUESTION ?!**

** SH : C'est à moi qu'on pose cette question...**

**JW : TAIS TOI !**

_**Ca va les gens du placard, tranquillou ? Vous devriez peut être sortir parce que je devine un Tchernobyl John/Elizabeth, quelque chose de joli. ..**_

**GL : Bien, merci. On a croisé un garçon du nom de Harry Potter.**

**HP : L'oncle Vernon m'a punis dans ma chambre !**

**EW : *inception***

_**Idiot, un bon conseil, remue-toi et va te planquer, loin si possible...**_

**I : Meow ?**

_**Cher Mycroft ... Non mais vous le faites exprès d'être aussi suffisamment stupide !? Vous n'avez pas pensé que John aurait besoin de savoir qu'il avait une fille et que sa fille avait besoin d'un père !? Vous avez de la chance qu'El soit assez stupide pour vous pardonner ! (pardonne-moi El, mais c'est pas faux, moi je lui aurais fait manger son assiette et mis le feu à sa berline .. Quoi que deux stupides ne peuvent que se compléter ...)**_

**MH : Je ne vais pas m'amuser à reformer les familles brisées, je ne suis pas Mère Theresa.**

**EW : Sinon tu serais une cougar lesbienne.**

_**Eh attends, ressors Molly du placard ! (oui c'est vrai que je vous ais oublié pendant un moment ..) Dites-moi : quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous bouger le cul pour mettre Sherlock dans votre lit ?! (Prenez-en d'la graine, voyez comment fait El' !)**_

**Janine : Molly ne va rien faire du tout...**

**EW : Kesstufousla toi ?**

**Janine : Rien...**

* * *

**Offrez moi des reviews !**

**Le six décembre c'est la St-Nicolas en Belgique et dites vous que ce sera mon cadeau de St-Nicolas (mais un chèque ne me dérangerait pas non plus).**

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez du lemon !**

**Si un recueil de OS vous intéresse !**

**Si vous aussi vous avez mal à la hanche !**

**Votre vie m'intéresse !**


	22. Chapter 21

**La belle fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 21, la colère du père._

**J'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres/semaines (peut-être pas régulièrement, mais le vendredi vous aurez OBLIGATOIREMENT un chapitre) !**

**Tout simplement parce que j'ai finis LBFE et que j'ai écris mes dix premiers OS de mon recueil.**

**J'ai reçu beaucoup de commentaires sur deux choses, premièrement, la non-utilisation de préservatif de la part de Mycroft et, deuxièmement, la petite frime d'El.  
**

**Explications :**

**Pour le préservatif, c'est simple, Mycroft sait si il a des MST ou pas et, ayant le dossier médical d'Elizabeth, il sait si elle en a ou pas. De plus, ça aurait fait tue-l'amour (à mes yeux) pour ce premier lemon. Dans le prochain, il en met un.**

**Pour la petite frime, c'est simplement parce qu'Elizabeth n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir vivre ce genre chose aussi tôt, elle n'en revenait pas. Et puis, elle a le droit d'avoir des défauts :3**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana2702 :  
**

**Premier lemon, je savais pas trop quoi y mettre à vrai dire :'). Oui, fallait bien qu'elle fasse des idioties, sinon on s'amuse moins ;). Je te conseille "Saving Miss Granger" qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette réplique XD**

**Luna Ligtwood :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Je n'en étais pas certaine ! Comme tu es la seule à avoir poser une question, j'y réponds ici :**

_**Alors Mycroft? Est ce que Eli est un bon coup?**_

**MH : C'était sa première fois, je ne peux pas réellement juger ce genre de chose maintenant...**

**EW : Ca veut dire que je suis un mauvais coup ?**

**MH : Quoi ? Non !**

**EW : Je retiens.**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Alala, John... x)**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je compte vous gâtez TOUTE les semaines ! 9 chapitres d'avance et dix OS d'écrits, je suis large en ce moment x)**

**Gwen Maddens :**

**Absolument ! J'ai déjà le titre : "La petite amie du gouvernement" et dès que l'épisode spécial sort, je poste le premier chapitre !**

**laptiteanelle :**

**Mmh... Faut pas oublier que John a fait pleuré Elizabeth ;)**

******************************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, la porte claque et je lève la tête de mon cours de math. Mary et mon père entrent, deux sacs de course à la main chacun.

Au vu de la bosse dans la poche droite de la veste de mon père, il a encore son arme. Bordel, Mary a quoi tu sers si tu ne fais pas en sorte qu'il n'explose pas la cervelle de Mycroft ?

- Tu te rends compte à quel point tu as été vexant ? je demande à mon père d'une voix calme mais froide.

Faut pas pousser non plus.

- Tu te rends compte que tu m'as annoncé que tu avais fais ta première fois par message ? Mary, je vais ranger les courses, laisse.

- Je vais vous laisser, sourit celle-ci en ignorant délibérément mes messages de détresse pour qu'elle reste.

Elle sort de la cuisine et je me tourne vers mon père qui range les courses avec énormément de rage.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il évacue sa rage sur Mycroft sur ces pauvres yaourts innocents.

- Bordel ! El' ! Qu'aurais dis ta mère ?

Peuvent pas me laisser tranquille avec ma mère ?

- Que si je tombais enceinte, je m'occuperais du gosse seule. Telle mère telle fille.

Il lève brusquement la tête et se tourne vers moi pour me fusiller du regard.

Bah quoi ? Il l'a cherché.

- Sérieusement ! Réfléchis deux minutes ! Qu'aurait-elle dis ?!

Je passe ma main sur mon visage en soupirant.

- Que je suis une foutue irréfléchie, que si j'aime Mycroft, c'est tant mieux mais que la prochaine fois que je le fais sans préservatif, elle me tue. Et…

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Elle l'aurait invité à manger.

Mon père pointe son doigt sur moi dans une position que je ne lui ai jamais vue.

- Si Mycroft entre dans cet appartement, crois-moi, je t'envoie vivre chez Harry !

- Mais je ne l'ai jamais vue !

- Et bien ainsi tu la verras !

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire devant la non-pertinence de sa justification.

Il reprend plus vite que moi son sérieux mais me regarde en souriant, malgré tout.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dis ça mais la prochaine fois que tu m'annonces ce genre de chose d'une gravité pareille de cette façon, je t'enterre vivante.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

- Pour ne plus que tu fasses de connerie.

- C'est très réfléchi de ta part, je dis avec le plus sérieux du monde.

- N'est-ce pas ? Même le commun des mortels est capable d'avoir de la réflexion digne d'un Holmes.

- Dis ça à Lestrade, le pauvre, il doit quand même complexer. Ça va avec sa femme chez lui ?

- Ils ont divorcé, soupire-t-il.

- Yes ! je vais me le taper !

Il me fusille du regard et je comprends qu'il est un peu trop tôt dans son esprit pour faire ce genre de blagues.

- Elizabeth, je ne pense que c'est trop tôt pour ce genre de blague, sourit Mary en entrant.

ELLE SAIT LIRE DANS MES PENSEES !

De toute façon, j'adore rire avec Mary en disant que dans une autre vie, elle aurait été une espionne. C'est fou comme elle sait être discrète et sournoise.

- Ouais, de toute façon, j'vais faire un tour, je soupire en prenant ma veste.

- Où ?

- Dire bonjour à Sherly.

- Tu devrais faire de même, John, sourit Mary.

- Mmh.

Je vais dans un taxi puis arriva rapidement à Baker Street. Je monte les escaliers en jetant un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et quand je relève la tête, en haut des escaliers, je vois Janine et Sherlock se rouler un patin d'enfer.

QUOI ?!

MAIS ON EST OU MAINTENANT ?!

- SHERLOCK ! RECULE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE A QUEL POINT TU METS EN DANGER MA SANTE MENTALE ?!

Ils sursautent tout les deux et se séparent, ils me regardent avec la même lueur en colère. Janine s'approche de moi avec un sourire aux lèvres, de la salive de Sherlock sur la lèvre inférieur.

Mais, elle peut pas, elle ne peut pas.

- Ne dis rien à Mary, ni à John, je leur en parlerais quand il sera temps. De toute façon, Mike a promis de ne rien dire.

- Mike ? Qui est Mike ? Mike Stamford ?

- Non, le frère de Sherlock.

Je la regarde en clignant des yeux.

- Tu appelles Mycroft « Mike » ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

Je souris en coin et offre mon plus beau sourire à Sherlock, un sourire d'hypocrite.

Mon gars, dès qu'elle va partir, tu vas prendre cher.

- Je couche avec.

- Hein ?!

- Si tu tiens à la vie, je siffle entre mes dents en direction de Janine. Tu fous le camp, je dois parler à mon cher ex-colocataire.

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais, bizarrement, obéis.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock et le pousse à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- C'est quoi ton plan ?! Bordel, tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Écoute, mon frère et moi pouvons aussi avoir quelques autres…relations.

Au vu du ton qu'il a employé, il doit vraiment me prendre pour une conne pour croire que je vais gober ça.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Janine ?!

- Mon frère couche bien avec toi, réplique-t-il froidement.

La gifle est partie toute seule.

Je le jure.

Il se masse la joue en me regardant, enfin près à m'écouter.

- Tu ne sortirais pas avec Janine parce qu'elle est hyper sournoise, conne et qu'elle pense qu'au cul ! Tu t'es déjà bien vu, tu pourrais entrer dans un couvent irlandais sans aucun problème !

- Elizabeth.

Je m'approche de lui, malgré le faite que je lui arrive en haut du torse.

- C'est répugnant, tu as encore de sa salive sur la lèvre supérieur ! Tu l'as vue ?! Il te faut une britannique.

- Elle est britannique.

- Autant que moi !

- Justement.

- Tu m'as compris, elle descend d'immigré !

C'est marrant parce que j'ai dis ça sur un ton raciste.

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse.

- Je suis jalouse parce que pour te taper Janine tu aurais très bien te taper moi !

Premièrement, cette phrase sonne mal et deuxièmement, c'était très étrange à dire.

- Et Mycroft ?

- On s'en fiche de Mycroft, je te parle de toi ! Tu te tapes une gourgandine pour une enquête ! On appelle ça un gigolo chez moi !

Il me regarde sans me voir.

J'crois qu'il bug.

Il me regarde quelques minutes et j'ai une envie folle de le gifler pour qu'il se réveille mais je pense qu'il serait considérer comme battu si je le faisais puisqu'il serait incapable de me frapper.

- Comment as-tu appris ? lâche-t-il après près de cinq minutes.

Je suis maintenant assise sur le sol, là où devrait être l'ancien fauteuil de mon père.

- On voit mieux la cuisine, je remarque en croisant les jambes.

- Comment ? répète-t-il d'une voix froide.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et lui sourit de nouveau.

- J'ai aussi appris à faire des déductions et il faut être totalement con pour ne pas voir que tu préfèrerais coucher avec Miss Hudson plutôt que d'être en couple avec une fille comme Janine.

Il grimace et s'assit dans son fauteuil, attrapant son violon d'un geste souple.

- Tes déductions sont incorrectes.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Non.

- Tu comptes coucher avec ?

- Non, enfin, répond il en roulant des yeux.

- Alors ce n'est pas pour voir ce que ça fait, tu aurais très bien pu rouler un patin à Molly sans que ça lui pose problème.

Je me lève et approche mon visage du sien.

Simple technique de persuasion.

- Mais tu n'aimes pas faire souffrir Molly. Donc tu aurais pu le faire avec une de tes fans. Mais non, c'est Janine. Pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Il ne me répond pas et me regarde en plissant des yeux.

- Tu vas souffrir, Elizabeth, dit-il simplement. Tu vas souffrir avec Mycroft et la naissance de l'enfant va te faire souffrir. Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines.

- Toi non plus, Sherlock.

Je me recule et m'en vais en dévalant les escaliers, l'esprit ailleurs.

J'appelle Mycroft, rien à foutre, en rentrant à pied chez moi.

- Elizabeth, je n'ai pas le temps, dit-il dans un murmure en décrochant.

- Bonjour, chéri, je vais bien, merci. Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dis que tu aimais les surnoms, je dis en faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

- Chéri ? Quel surnom ?

Je l'ai réellement appelé chéri ?

Tuez-moi.

- Comment est ton voyage, « Mike » ?

Je crois qu'insister plus sur le « Mike » aurait été de le gueuler.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

- Mais Janine, oui.

- Tu es jalouse ?

Ils me font décidément tous chier aujourd'hui.

- Bien sûr que non, elle ne peut pas t'appeler « chéri ».

- Je t'en prie, c'est ridicule, arrête, dit-il avec, je le devine, un roulement d'yeux si caractéristique.

- Tu me manques, mon amour.

…

Je souris, victorieuse et raccroche.

Je suis si machiavélique !

Il me rappelle mais je ne réponds pas, ne me détachant pas de mon petit sourire.

J'entre dans la maison en sifflotant et Mary se rue presque sur moi.

- El', j'ai à te parler.

- …Parler cul ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Langage, Elizabeth, grogne mon père du salon.

Espèce d'ours mal léché.

Bordel, faut que je case cette expression dans une conversation.

- Je te suis, je grogne également en allant dans la cuisine avec Mary.

Je m'assois derrière la table et elle reste debout, s'appuyant sur le plan de travail.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais heureuse avec Mycroft.

- Ta question est stupide. Il faudrait déjà que je sois heureuse à pleins temps, or, ce n'est peut-être pas mon cas. Ta question n'est pas claire non plus. Suis-je heureuse « avec » Mycroft ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? Si je suis heureuse quand je suis avec lui ou si je suis heureuse depuis que nous sommes ensembles ? L'adjectif est, en plus de tout ça, mal approprié. Personne n'est réellement heureux. On utilise aujourd'hui le terme « heureux » pour définir un épanouissement maximum. Pas le bonheur. Le bonheur est intouchable, inaccessible. Alors, non, je ne suis pas heureuse avec Mycroft mais c'est la personne avec qui je me sens le moins malheureuse, avec qui j'approche le plus du bonheur.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour correctement percuter tout ce que je viens de lui lâcher et elle acquiesce lentement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je vois, mais si tu veux partir dans ce genre de débat, posons une question plus simple : es-tu malheureuse le reste du temps ?

- Non, je vais relativement bien, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Ma mère me manque constamment mais à part ça, je suis bien.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui change avec Mycroft ?

Je souris un peu, j'adore ce genre de discussion où l'on tente de me piéger.

En vain, évidemment.

Mon talent est égal à ma beauté.

HAHA.

- Avec Mycroft, je suis amoureuse, j'ai tendance, bêtement, je l'admets, à laisser de côté mes autres occupations. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Oui. Est-ce que je veux changer ça ? Non, je préfèrerais vendre Idiot que d'agir autrement avec lui.

Elle sourit en coin et se sert du thé.

- Et tu as osé nier être amoureuse ?

- Voyons ma chère, mentir dans cette famille est presque une obligation, je souris.

Elle me sourit, légèrement crispée.

Le thé froid est toujours crispant.

* * *

**On m'avait fait remarqué qu'El trouvait trop vite que Sherlock sortait avec Janine pour une enquête.**

**Je rappelle qu'Elizabeth a vécu son premier baiser pour contredire son père et Sherlock, est assez asociale et comprend globalement la manière de fonctionner de Sherlock.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**J'ai un petit OS sur Elizabeth et Mycroft tout frais que je veux bien vous envoyer en mp si vous venez me le réclamer :3**


	23. Chapter 22

**La belle fille de l'espionne :**

_Chapitre 22, retour aux sources pour l'ex colocataire._

**Bonjour !**

**J'ai, comme d'habitude, beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Déjà, je compte envoyer Elizabeth au Maroc pendant soit trois gros chapitres soit un immense chapitre (mais genre énorme). Ensuite, Elizabeth me manque déjà :'(. Au fait, "La fille du colocataire" est traduite par Loulou Watson (je l'ai mise dans mes favoris).**

**Enfin,**

**KIKOO LA COMPAGNIE**

**Pour les deux cent reviews (ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, à mon avis quatre chapitre),**

**J'ai eu une idée !**

**Celle (ou celui) qui postera la deuxième review pourra me faire écrire le OS sur un couple de son choix entre (bah oui, je vous connais, je vais pas vous laisser totalement choisir !)**

**- Elizabeth/Sherly (lemon/cuteness/drôle/dispute, choisissez)**

**- Elizabeth/Greggy ****(lemon/cuteness/drôle/dispute, choisissez)**

**- Elizabeth enfant**

**Je rappelle que dans les deux premiers, ILS SERONT EN COUPLES !**

**Bisous tout pleins.**

**Sinon, pour raconter ma vie (comme j'adore le faire), je suis encore en examen.**

**- Science fortes : fait.**

**- Math : fait.**

**- Néerlandais : fait.**

**Reste français, histoire, anglais, économie et géographie !**

**Que les choses sérieuses commencent !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Moi, par exemple, je l'aurais tirée en arrière et me serait ruée sur les lèvres de Sherlock ^^**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Je sais mais d'un autre côté, elle connait assez Janine pour savoir que Sherlock ne supporterait pas à long terme !**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Faut pas exagérer non plus ! x)**

**Ilfa :**

**TANT MIEUX ! CA TE FAIT UTILISER TON CERVEAU BETE ENFANT !**

**Marine . bo :**

**Je te l'envoie quand j'ai posté ce chapitre !**

**Angie-Corleone :**

**Oui, mon premier lemon ! Elle trop nulle :(**

**Gwen Maddens :**

**ELLE EST FINIE :D**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Mycroft ne serait pas super heureux si il lisait tes lignes ;) Effectivement, mais le tact n'est pas le talent premier d'Elizabeth !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**MON GROS NOUNOURS OWIII**

**MMWH :**

**Oh, explosive, c'est le cas de le dire... Dès que j'aurais posté le chapitre !**

**********************************************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

Voilà une semaine que j'ai vu l'épisode traumatisant qu'est de voir Sherlock embrasser une femme. Et Janine embrasser un mec aussi canon que Sherlock.

Mycroft me manque.

Je crois.

C'est sur ces pensées sages que je me dirige vers le frigo, j'ouvre la porte du St-Graal tant convoité et je me jette sur les shushis de la veille.

Non, manger des plats normalement chaud à six heures du matin un dimanche ne me dérange absolument pas.

De toute façon, c'est la seule heure où je suis sûre d'être tranquille.

La sonnerie de la porte me prouve désormais que non.

C'est la bouche plein de poisson cru et de riz froid que je salue mon père en peignoir.

- 'lut P'pa.

- Bonjour, ma chérie, marmonne-t-il. Ne mange pas trop d'céréale.

- Non, non.

Il ouvre la porte sur la voisine en sanglot.

Après quelques saluts aussi inutiles qu'improbables, elle finit dans le canapé, se mouchant presque dans le pyjama de Mary.

- Bon, je vais le chercher, dit mon père.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes vêtements.

Vieux jogging, débardeur décolorée et sweat superman.

- Je viens !

- Je viens ! rétorque Mary en suivant mon père avec moi.

- Non ! Toi, tu es enceinte et toi, tu as 16 ans !

- Justement, elle est enceinte !

- Quelqu'un doit t'accompagner, John !

- Et si ce n'est pas elle, c'est moi ! non-négociable !

Il capitule avec peu de volonté tout compte fait et j'entre dans la voiture en ne parvenant pas à cacher mon sourire.

Nous arrivons devant un « squatt » des plus banals. Il se gare devant puis tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

- Tu restes dans la voiture.

- Et si on me viole ?

- Tant pis.

Il sort et claque la portière avant d'aller dans le squatt.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, mon toxico de voisin arrive, il me grogne à l'oreille.

- John m'dit que j'dvais aller d'vant.

- Ok.

Je vais donc sur la banquette arrière, sans sortir de la voiture cependant, passant entre les deux sièges avant.

- Et, il est où, là ?

- Il s'occupe de Shezza.

- Hein ?

A peine ai-je poliment posée ma question, qu'un énorme bruit me fait sursauter avant que mon père et Sherlock sortent du squatt en criant.

Après quelques minutes, je termine entre la portière et Sherlock, un autre toxicomane ayant monté dans la voiture.

- Attends, c'est toi Shezza ? je demande à Sherlock.

- C'est pour mon enquête !

- C'est un nom de chien !

J'éclate de rire mais me calme aussitôt quand j'apprends que nous allons à St-Barth's, accompagnée d'un tox nommé Wiggins auquel mon père a cassé le bras. Ou une entorse, ça se négocie.

Sherlock va faire pipi dans un pot.

Sherlock a prit de la drogue.

Sherlock se fait gifler par Molly, et je l'insulte de crétin dans ma barbe inexistante.

Sherlock prend un disciple du nom de Billy, le même qui a une entorse, ou le bras cassé.

Sherlock s'en va après avoir reçu un message d'un destinataire anonyme.

Sherlock est suivit par mon père.

Mon père est suivit par moi.

Nous allons donc à Baker Street.

- Oh non ! Mycroft est là ! Tu as appelé mon frère ? grogne Sherlock en direction de mon père.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai appelé.

- Bien sûr qu'il m'a appelé, dit Mycroft en levant les yeux vers Sherlock qui entre, assis sur les escaliers. Alors comme ça, on a retombé ?

Je les laisse discuter famille. Quand Sherlock entend la voix d'Anderson, il rugit et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre dans le sens littéral du terme.

Moi je me tourne vers Mycroft et lui souris.

- Déjà de retour ?

- Pour de mauvaise raisons, dit-il froidement.

- Me voir est toujours un lot de consolation.

Mon père est toujours derrière nous, tant pis pour lui. Il m'a manqué.

Je pose mes mains sur les cuisses de Mycroft et l'embrassé brièvement avant de monter à la suite de Sherlock.

Mycroft prend ma main en haut des escaliers, m'arrête et me murmure rapidement à l'oreille.

- Quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie, je souris en entrant dans l'appartement.

Sherlock se laisse tomber sur son fauteuil et mon père manque de faire un caca nerveux en remarquant l'absence de son fauteuil. Je décroche de la conversation pendant quelques minutes et reprends mon écoute quand elle me semble plus intèressante.

- Bon sang, Sherlock, quel enquête réclame ce genre de chose ?

- Magnussen, répond glacialement Sherlock en se levant, s'approchant de son frère. Charles Augustus Magnussen.

Mycroft serre les dents et adresse un petit speech à Anderson et sa copine qui me rend folle de lui un peu plus avant de se tourner vers mon père.

- Je suppose, dit-il froidement. Que vous menacez est inutile ?

- Ce serait embarrassant pour nous deux, sourit-il.

Sherlock pouffe, je souris.

- Oses me reprocher d'être insolente avec ça.

Mycroft se tourne vers moi en plissant les yeux.

- Je suppose également que je ne dois rien te demander.

- J'accepte de t'épouser avec plaisir.

Mon père pousse une exclamation qu'il tente tant bien que mal d'étouffer et les Holmes roulent des yeux.

- Si tu t'attaques à Magnussen, siffle Mycroft. Tu t'attaques à moi.

- Tu es sous sa pression ? demande Sherlock.

- Il est sous ma protection.

Sherlock a roulement d'yeux auquel Mycroft ne répond pas et le regarde, lançant des éclairs du regard.

- Qu'allais-je dire ? demande Sherlock en allant vers la porte, question rhétorique, bien entendu. Ah oui, bye, bye.

- Au-revoir, mon cher frère.

Ni une, ni deux, Mycroft se retrouve plaquer au mur, Sherlock le maintenant par une clef de bras.

Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode.

- Ne m'appelle pas « mon cher frère », quand je plane, siffle Sherlock.

Mycroft pousse un gémissement de douleur.

Eh, y'a que moi qui peux le faire gémir !

- Papa.

- Oui ? murmure mon père.

- On appelle ça comment un inceste chez les Holmes ?

- Elizabeth, grogne-t-il en chuchotant.

- Inceste holmescien ? Holmes incestueux ?

Il ne me répond pas et tire Sherlock en arrière. Je me baisse pour reprendre le parapluie de Mycroft puis le lui rends.

- ..Je…

- Non, tais-toi et pars, ça vaut mieux, je souris.

Il inspire, en colère et j'embrasse doucement sa joue. Il tourne ensuite les talons et quitte l'appartement.

- Je vais me laver, nous prévient Sherlock en allant dans la salle de bain.

Mon père hoche la tête et fixe la porte de la chambre du détective avec une lueur que je ne connais que trop bien.

- Non, papa, je chuchote.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Il se dirige vers la porte qui s'ouvre sur une Janine nue sous une chemise de Sherlock.

BAH Y'A DU GRAS QUI DEBORDE DE PARTOUT !

Je tourne le dos en regardant fixement la fenêtre, les joues cramoisies.

J'ai honte pour elle, là.

- Oh, John ! roucoule-t-elle.

- A-Ah..Janine !

Super, il va faire un infarctus à ce train-là.

- Janine et Sherlock en couple. Stop. Ne baisent pas. Stop. Elle appelle Mycroft « Mike ». Stop. Elle appelle Sherlock "Sherl". Stop.

J'ai dis ça d'une traite.

Je crois que je les terrifie.

- …Hein ?

Janine explique consciencieusement à mon père, enfin je crois, ce que je viens de dire puis va prendre une douche avec Sherlock.

UNE DOUCHE AVEC SHERLOCK BORDEL !

Moi j'ai juste vu le pénis de Mycroft dans le noir !

- Sherlock et…Tu savais ?...

- Oui, je réponds en croisant les bras.

Sherlock sort de la salle de bain.

- J'imagine que vous voulez des explications.

- Oui, c'est de la peinture ou de la bombe ? je demande en montrant le smiley jaune du doigt.

Sherlock pousse un soupir, dépité et je décroche à nouveau de la discussion. Quand je vois Janine et Sherlock s'embrasser goulument je me tourne vers mon père, voulant lui dire une blague salace sur Mycroft et moi mais je me rends compte que ça va le tuer donc que je m'abstiens.

Je m'en vais ensuite, leur enquête ne m'intéresse pas.

Plus, plutôt.

Quand j'arrive sur le trottoir, je vois un homme, grand, avec des yeux bleus perçants et des lunettes ovales à fines branches. Il est accompagné de deux autres hommes.

Quand il pose son regard sur moi, un sourire malsain se dessins sur ses lèvres, il s'approche de moi et je m'arrête, lui laissant le temps de venir.

J'arque un sourcil quand il est assez près de moi pour pouvoir commencer une discussion.

- Oui ?

- Elizabeth Duncan-Watson, dit-il en mode « Je-Connais-Ton-Nom-Et-Pas-Toi ».

- Je sais, je réponds froidement.

- Il y a trois ans de cela, votre mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture. Il se pourrait bien que je sache pour a-t-elle pris la voiture ce jour-là.

Attends.

Hein ?

Comment sait-il ?

Comment pourrait-il savoir ?

Serait-ce lui Magnussen ?

Impossible qu'il sache.

Je me crispe et deviens glaciale.

- A oui ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Voyons, voyons, sourit-il. Je sais que vous donneriez cher pour cette information.

Ma vie.

- Que désirez-vous en échange ? je souffle après quelques minutes.

- Votre petit ami, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Pardon ?

- Mycroft Holmes.

IL SAIT POUR MYCROFT !

IL SAIT QUOI D'AUTRE AUSSI ?!

EST-CE QU'IL SAIT QUE J'AVAIS ENVOYER UNE LETTRE A DIEU QUAND J'AVAIS SEPT ANS ?!

- … que voulez-vous dire ?

- Son ordinateur.

L'ordinateur de Mycroft, je crois que j'aurais plus facile à l'opérer sans anesthésie plutôt que de le lui prendre.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si je ne l'ai pas avant demain soir, vos amis seront au courant avant vous pourquoi votre mère était-elle sortie ce jour là.

Je serre les dents et encaisse le coup.

Il s'approche de moi, trop près de moi et pose sa langue sur le bas de ma tempe avant de descendre lentement jusqu'à mon menton.

- Vieux dégueulasse, je siffle entre mes dents.

Les hommes s'approchent de moi, menaçant.

- Non, laissez-la, s'amuse ce gros porc. Elle est amusante.

Je vais t'amuser, connard, tu vas voir.

Il entre dans l'ex-appartement de mon père et moi et je continue de regarder le trottoir, ma joue me brûle.

Mycroft défend cet enfoiré.

Sérieusement.

Je remonte ma manche pour qu'elle recouvre mon poignet puis essuye frénétiquement ma joue jusqu'à ce que dans mon reflet, que je vois dans la vitrine du café, soit rouge.

Je me dirige vers la maison, à pied bien évidemment, en pianotant sur mon téléphone.

Répondeur, bah tiens.

- Alors Mycroft. J'ai rencontré ton cher Magnussen. Il te veut. Il veut ton ordinateur, tes informations, pour demain soir. Si je ne le lui apporte pas, il révélera pour quelles raisons ma mère a prit la voiture le jour où elle est morte. Si tu as des informations à ce propos, j'aimerais que tu me les donnes. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être la dernière au courant sur les informations à propos de ma mère mais c'est tout comme. Ah, et pour me prouver sa supériorité si flagrante, il m'a léché la joue. Oui, la joue. Alors je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons tu défends cet enflure mais sache que je désapprouve totalement. Il s'en prend aux plus faibles, aux plus seuls, aux plus différents.

Je m'apprête à raccrocher mais me ravise.

- Ah, et tu étais très sexy quand tu as menacé d'envoyer Anderson et sa copine en prison. Quant à notre possible et très éventuel rendez vous, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. Ce soir, par exemple. Ah, non. Ce soir je vais chez Louis et j'ai promis à sa mère de lui montrer comment on fait des entrées marocaines. Je te préviens aussi que je t'interdis de faire un quelconque commentaire. Parce que oui, il se trouve que je sais quand même cuisiner quelques trucs, si je m'y mets.

Je rentre chez moi.

Vers 22 heures, mon téléphone sonne.

Mon père.

Un message des plus explicites, mais sibyllins.

« Sherlock s'est fait tirés dessus. –JW »

* * *

**Réponses aux questions :**

_**Lestrade, pour le énième fois, voulez vous m'épouser ? El', empêche le de répondre - honnêtement - d'une manière ou d'une autre et je le débrouillerai pour que Mycroft te trompe. Il est grand temps que me vie amoureuse soit autre chose qu'un désert total, même si pour ça je dois épouser un personnage de fiction. Alors, Greg ? **_

**EW : MYCROFT ME TROMPER ?!**

**MH : Elle parle sans savoir, pose cette arme, Elizabeth.**

**EW : JAMAIS !**

**SH : MON ARME ! RENDS MOI MON ARME ESPECE D'IDIOTE !**

**JW : SHERLOCK REND MOI LA MIENNE !**

**GL : Bah elle est passée où la mienne ?**

**SD : Enfin une bonne raison pour tirer sur le taré !**

**AP : BAH BRAVO ! ENCORE LE BORDEL DANS CES QUESTIONS A LA CON !**

_**Mary, pourquoi ne pas avoir réchauffe ton the ? Pour la couverture que ça t'offrait ? Tu sais lire l'avenir ? **_

**Trewaley : Bien sûûûr ! Les feuilles de thé, ma chère, les feuilles de thé !**

**AP : ...Cette fiction part complètement en cacahuète..**

_**Donovan, Anderson, vous couchez toujours ensembles ? **_

**SH : Bien sûr qu'ils couchent ensembles, il suffit de regarder les manches d'Anderson pour remarquer que...**

**AP : Sherly, ta gueule.**

**SH : Que l'on cesse de me donner ce surnom ridicule !**

_**Janine, pourquoi tant de haine ? Réfrène l'emploi abusif que tu fais de tes surnoms ridicules, je te prie. Ça agresse mes yeux. **_

**J : Que fais-je ici ?**

**SH : Je pensais que seules les personnages intéressants pouvaient répondre aux questions.**

**EW : Si c'était le cas, tu n'y serais pas.**

_** Anissa, l'OS c'est celui que tu m'as déjà envoye ou un autre ? Tu me connais hein, je suis toute disposée a lire chacun de tes textes (et en avant première c'est le mieux aha) :3**_

**AP : Yep, c'est çui-là !**

_**Cher Mycroft, si vous n'êtes pas Mère Theresa, arrêtez de vous croire au-dessus de tous... Oui, elle était bien supérieure au Gouvernement Britannique (elle n'aurait jamais laissé souffrir une jeune fille sans père !) .. Un vrai Holmes quoi ...**_

**AP : C'pas elle qui a vu son père se noyé dans la mer ?**

**MH : Non, c'est soeur Emmanuelle./**

**EW : Qui ?**

**MH : Une belge.**

_**Oh Janine, ne me cherchez pas ... Je peux me montrer féroce quand je veux voir un couple se former ... Alors Molly bougez-vous !**_

**MH : P-Pardon ? Mais je suis avec Tom et...**

**EW : MEME QUE NON C'ES FINI ENTRE VOUS !**

**MH : ...**

**_Mycroft, ça vous fait quoi de vous faire appeler "chéri" ? Remarquez c'est assez soft, Elizabeth aurait pu vous appeler "mamour" ou "mon gros nounours" (j'ai un petit doute sur ce dernier quand même)_**

**MH : Rien du tout.**

**SH : Pour avoir plus de quinze tristes années en ta compagnie, je sais pertinemment comment tu as réagis.**

**EW : Comment ?**

**SH : Il a bugué.**

**AP : *empêche Mycroft de réagir***

_**Elizabeth, si ça vous branche j'ai un collector des surnoms les plus ringards les uns que les autres. Et accessoirement, je sais la couleur de votre soutiens-gorge (et zou !)**_

**EW : Vous ?**

**JW : Ses soutiens ?**

**MH : Des surnoms ?**

**SH : Zou ?**

**GL : Y'a plus de café ?**

_**John ça va passer, vous verrez ! Et puis faire les courses avec un Browning en poche, c'est pas discret !**_

**JW : "Est-ce un browing dans votre poche ou les aubergines vous font simplement de l'effet ?"**

_**Mary, je suis étonnée que vous n'ayiez pas pensé à planquer les balles du revolver de John...**_

**MM : Qui vous dit que ça n'a pas été fait ?**

_**Janine, je serais vous (sans façon, merci), j'irais étudier l'influence du réchauffement climatique sur les pingouins de Patagonie**_

**J : Vous me prenez réellement pour une idiote.**

**EW : OUI OUI ET OUI !**

**AP : Genre tu n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand elle embrasse Sherlock.**

_**Sherlock, non mais enfin quoi ? Vous n'êtes donc bon qu'à traumatiser Elizabeth et désespérer Molly ?**_

**SH : Et alors ?**

_**Molly, mais sautez donc sur Sherlock enfin !**_

**MH : Mais...**

_**Idiot, heu... Non, rien, bonne sieste.**_

**I : Miaou.**

* * *

**Voilà, je vous invite amicalement à m'envoyer pleins de reviews pour que je puisse écrire ce OS, me dire ce que vous pensez de mes idées, etc...**


End file.
